Enredados
by Kuchiki's
Summary: Adolescencia: 12 letras, 6 vocales, 6 consonantes y muchos problemas. Todos creían estar al tanto de eso, sin embargo el nuevo año les enseñara lo equivocados que estaban. Fiestas, amor, amistad, alcohol, desamor, tristeza y felicidad. De todo eso y mucho mas es testigo el famoso internado Fairy Tail. *Varias parejas*
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia nació de un dia que estaba viendo tranquilamente la tele y de repente me dio un ataque de inspiración :D y dije ¿porque no?  
Mi idea original tiene varias parejas canon y no tan canon (crack), no tengo una idea de como vaya a acabar la historia, por lo tanto si un día me da que happy y Juvia sean novios pues serán novios xD.  
Otra cosa aquí Happy habla :D (no tuve el corazón para dejarlo como un gato normal)**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece D: si me perteneciera Erza y Jellal ya tendrían 30 hijos :3**

* * *

**Enredados**

_Capitulo 1_

Emoción. Era la única palabra que podía describir como se sentía en estos momentos Lucy Heartfilia, sentada en la parte trasera del auto miraba por la ventana con una enorme sonrisa, y es que hoy por fin se realizaba uno de sus más grande sueños; entrar a el internado Fairy Tail.

Decidir que el siguiente curso lo quería tomar en fairy tail no lo dudó ni un segundo. Pero convencer a su papa fue otra cosa, y es que para su desgracia ella seguía siendo menor de edad y por si fuera poco su familia era poderosa y rica, y según su papá ella debía de asistir a una escuela más elegante y de su clase. _Tonterias_. Después de un arduo de trabajo de convenciendo a su papá el acepto, no sin antes amenazarle que la sacaría si llegaba a escuchar algo fuera de lo común o si sus calificaciones bajaban.

\- Llegamos señorita Heartfilia – anuncio su chofer, ella bajo del auto lo mas rápido que pudo y se quedo observando la construcción frente a ella, era inmensamente hermoso. - ¿Quiere que le ayude con las maletas?

\- No, muchas gracias – respondió Lucy con una sonrisa, el chofer asintió y se metió de nuevo al auto. Lucy agarro la maleta y la mochila que traía y comenzó a caminar; con mucho esfuerzo de no correr, gritar y saltar de la emoción siguió su camino a la dirección… o eso hubiera hecho si supiera donde estaba la dirección. Maldicion estaba perdida en una escuela el primer dia.

Empezó a analizar el lugar en busca de un letrero o algo, pero quedo maravillada, todo era hermoso. Era como estar en un cuento de hadas, y quedo embobada un rato más, hasta que alguien choco con ella haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio pero no se cayó ya que la sostuvo de la mano.

\- Lo siento, no te vi – se disculpó el chico

\- Si, no hay problema – respondió, en ese momento pudo ver bien al chico, tenia lentes y el pelo anaranjado.

\- ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para recompensarte? – Lucy se le quedo viendo totalmente alucinada, por dios; solo habían chocado y ya la había pedido perdón, le restó importancia y aprovecharía para preguntarle de su enorme dilema

\- ¿Dónde esta la dirección? – el chico frente a ella rio suavemente

\- Justo voy para allá, sígueme – lucy asintió y estaba a punto de recoger su maleta, pero el chico la agarro antes, ella lo miro confundida y el le sonrió – la llevo yo

Comenzaron el camino hacia la dirección y mientras, el chico, que descubrió que se llamaba Loki, le enseñaba el lugar, la cafetería, los dormitorios, la biblioteca, las canchas, la cafetería 2, la alberca, etc.

\- Aquí es, Lucy – le dijo Loki, entonces lucy se percató de que efectivamente ya habían llegado – fue un placer conocerte – y para sorpresa de la rubia agarro su mano y le dio un delicado beso, cosa que causo un enorme sonrojo en la rubia

\- Muchas gracias, Loki – respondió torpemente intentando ocultar su sonrojo, dicho esto se metio a trompicones a la dirección. Suspiro cuando vio a la secretaria

\- ¿En que le puedo ayudar? – pregunto la secretaria, mientras escribía con una velocidad anormal en el teclado de la computadora

\- Ah si, vine por mi horario de clase y mi…

\- ¿Nombre? – la secretaria no la dejo ni acabar

\- Lucy heartfilia – la secretario la miro, escribió algo en su ordenador, luego se paro fue a la impresora, saco unas hojas y se las entrego, junto con una tarjeta.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! – dijo Lucy agarro su maleta y salió rápido de la dirección, le dio una rápida leída a su horario de clase _horrible_ pensó, paso a la siguiente hoja donde decía el cuarto que le tocaba y las reglas. Naturalmente no leyó las reglas.

Decidió irse a su nuevo cuarto dejar las cosas y dar una vuelta por todo el campus. Como Loki ya le había dicho dónde estaba el edificio de los dormitorios llego rápido y sin problemas, cuando entro repaso con la mirada el lugar en donde estaba; habia varios sillones en un rincón con una mesa en medio, un billar del otro lado, un pantalla plasma en el fondo en la esquina, con un sillón enorme enfrente, y a lado una barra que lucy supuso que era como una mini cafería, y justo en el medio de la pared del fondo; grande, imponente y hermoso estaba la insignia de Fairy Tail, y obviamente muchos estudiantes que hablaban, reían o simplemente estaban sentados. Y de repente le dieron ganas de llorar, estaba… no sabía ni como estaba, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Agarro su maleta y si dispuso a ir a los dormitorios de mujeres que Loki le había dicho que eran a la derecha. Y a si era, después de pasar las puertas de cristal que decían _"dormitorios de mujeres", _se encontró con que o era seguir de largo o subir escaleras, pero para su suerte había un letrero que indicaba que dormitorios estaban en cada planta, según lo que vio a ella le tocaba en la segunda, asi que pesadamente subió las escaleras, con bastante trabajo sobra decir, ella no estaba acostumbrada a cargar con una maleta y aparte una mochila, siempre había alguien que se la cargaba. Cuando llego se felicito por su logro, y empezó a caminar buscando su habitación.

\- 126, 126, 126, ¡aquí! – grito Lucy y leyó el letrero que tenía colgado su puerta

_126_

_*Lucy Heartfilia_

_*Levy McGarden_

Sin perder mas tiempo abrió la puerta con la tarjeta que ya le habían dado y entro a su habitación, y no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de emoción, había dos camas, dos escritorios, una puerta que seguramente era el baño, y un armario, no tenia casi nada, pero era perfecto. Cuando salió de su ensoñación noto que su compañera aun no llegaba porque no veía ninguna maleta, dejo sus cosas en la cama de la derecha y se acostó, estaba feliz, muy feliz, por fin uno de sus más grandes sueños se había cumplido; las clases empezaban hasta mañana y según su reloj apenas eras las 12 de la mañana, asi que, siguiendo su plan original fue a dar una vuelta por el campus.

Apenas salió del edificio de los dormitorios una mancha rosa paso a su lado corriendo a toda velocidad, causando que cayera, lucy miro enojada a el causante de su accidente pero este solo dijo un -_lo siento- _ni siquiera se había dignado a voltear a ver, soltó una maldición a el tipo y se paro lo mas rápido que pudo fingiendo que no había pasado nada, se aliso la falda que traía y continuo con su camino.

* * *

Prisa. Mucha prisa. Era lo que en estos momentos Natsu Dragneel tenía, por eso cuando se bajo del taxi solo le lanzo dinero al chofer, importándole poco si le faltaba o le sobraba, se ajustó la mochila en la espalda, sujeto mejor el bulto que tenía agarrado ente sus manos, y corrió, corrió hasta llegar a la dirección en la que entro abruptamente, asustando a la secretaria; si no hubiera tenida tanta prisa se hubiera reido, pero no tenía tiempo.

-Natsu Dragneel – dijo atropelladamente; la secretario lo miro indignada, después suspiro y fue a la impresora, agarro unas hojas, una tarjeta, y si les entrego a Natsu. El en el momento en que le entregaron las hojas, salió disparado a el edificio de los dormitorios, cuando estaba apunto de entrar choco con alguien pero no se detuvo solo grito un _lo siento_. No tenia tiempo que perder, giro a la izquierda, y entro a los dormitorios de los hombres, de reojo leyó el número de habitación que le tocaba _132_, subió las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo, y corrió por el pasillo hasta que dio con su habitación, paso la tarjeta rápido, y entro, inmediatamente después le dio una patada a la puerta para que se cerrara, una ves se aseguró que estaba bien cerrada la puerta, dejo el bulto que cargaba en el piso, y suspiro.

-Ya puedes salir– dijo Natsu, del bulto salio un gato azul, que lo miro con mala cara.

\- ¡Casi me ahogo hay, Natsu! – Natsu rio, y el gato lo miro con mala cara - ¿con quien nos toca compartir cuarto?

\- Seguro con el nudista pervertido – bufo, por alguna razón desde que entro a el internado, siempre, y cuando dijo siempre es siempre; le tocaba con gray, Happy rio cínicamente al ver el puchero de Natsu – ¡no te rias happy!.. ahm…¿Qué cama quieres? – le pregunto a su gato, el puso pose pensativa y después de unos segundos se decidió por la de la izquierda.

\- la de la izquierda esta mas bonita. ¿Dónde esta mi pescado? – pregunto happy al pelirosa, el señalo su mochila - ¿metiste el pescado donde esta tu ropa?

\- Si, ¿Qué hay de malo? – happy lo vio horrorizado y empezó a sollozar - ¿pasa algo?

\- ¡como te atreviste a meter a mi valioso pescado en tu asquerosa ropa!

\- ¿!Qué quieres decir con eso?!

\- ¡Lo que oiste!

\- ¡mi ropa no es asquerosa!

\- ¡si lo es! – sello Happy sacando de la mochila a su preciado pescado y dándole una pequeña mordida, Natsu hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos - ¡ni pienses que te voy a dar!

\- ¡no es como que quisiera un pescado maloliente!

\- ¡repite lo que dijiste!

\- Dije que no es como que quisiera un pescado maloliente

\- No le decía tan literal, Natsu – dijo Happy con una gotita de sudor en su frente

\- ¡no me hablas con palabra raras!

\- ¡literal no es una palabra rara! – natsu le dio la espalda, y salió del cuarto dejando encerrado a su preciado gato y sonrió malvadamente, pasaron unos segundos para que se diera cuenta de su error, habia dejado la tarjeta adentro, y no podía entrar a menos que le abriera happy que obviamente no iba a pasar, suspiro y leyó el cartel que estaba enfrente de la puerta solo por curiosidad y ver si dios se habia apiadado de el o o un milagro había sucedido

_132_

_*Natsu Dragneel_

_*Gray Fullbuster_

Nop, nada de milagros y tampoco nada de un dios piadoso. Bufo molesto, siempre le tocaba con el, aunque muy en el fondo de su ser se alegraba, pero muy muy en el fondo. Decidió ir a comer algo, para hacer algo de tiempo para que a Happy se le pasara el enojo, o que gray llegara y le abriera.

* * *

**¿les gusto?** **¿reviews? ¿follows? ¿tomates?  
déjenme su opinión y sugerencias :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Este capitulo es como de introducción de ciertos personajes. Cuando empieza mas a fondo la historia es hasta el siguiente capitulo. :D**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. por desgracia. :(**

* * *

**Enredados**

_Capitulo 2_

Natsu se encontraba en la cafetería viendo el menú que estaba pegado en una pared tratando de tomar una decisión sobre que comer.  
De repente sintió un escalofrió en la espalda y la mirada penetrante de alguien. Se volteo bruscamente y busco quien demonios lo estaba viendo de esa manera tan descarada, registro rápidamente toda el área de la cafetería y no encontró a ningún sospechoso, se encogió de hombros y se volteo para seguir pensando que comer. Cuando por fin había decidido que seria una hamburguesa tamaño monstruo con extra queso y un montón de extras mas, volvió a sentir que lo miraban pero esta vez lo dejo pasar, pidió la hamburguesa y se sento en una mesa a esperar a que lo llamaran, saco su celular y pretendía jugar o hacer cualquier otra cosa, pero seguía sintiendo una mirada sobre el y vamos era incomodo, así que de nuevo volteo a buscar el origen de su problema esta ves tomándose mas tiempo y lo encontró era una chica rubia, buen cuerpo, ojos color chocolate; Natsu se le quedo viendo a la chica con una clara pregunta en los ojos, la chica en ves de desviar la vista o hacer algo mas "normal", se paro se acerco a Natsu lo señalo.

-Tu – Natsu la miro extrañado

-¿Yo?

-Tu fuiste el estúpido que me choco en la mañana – Natsu soltó una carcajada

-Yo no choque con nadie en la mañana – afirmo. Lucy entrecerró los ojos

-Por su puesto que si, nadie mas se tiñe el pelo de rosa – Natsu se sintió ligeramente ofendido

-¡Yo no me tiño nada! – hizo un puchero infantil, que causo una ligera risa en la rubia – ¡De verdad!, ¡es natural!

-Lo que digas, pero estoy segura que fuiste tu quien me tiro en la mañana – Natsu se encogió de hombros

-Dije que lo sentía – Lucy lo miro indignada. Suspiro y decidió empezar de nuevo

-Vaalee, yo soy Lucy Heartfilia – Natsu la miro por el rabillo del ojo, para después sonreírle abiertamente

-Natsu Dragneel – Lucy le sonrió y se sentó enfrente de el.

Natsu en un principio se extraño pero después se distrajo por que habían gritado su nombre, indicándole que ya estaba su hamburguesa, se paro y se dirigió a que le dieran su hamburguesa, pero por alguna razón que extraño a Lucy, la cara de Natsu se contrajo y empezó a buscar desesperadamente algo en los bolsillos de su pantalón, después de unos segundos resoplo y se iba a dar la vuelta, cuando una brillante idea se le ocurrió.

-¡Luigi! ¿me puedes prestar dinero? – pregunto Natsu con cara de cachorro abandonado. A Lucy se le marco una venita en la frente

-Es Lucy

-¡Ah! Lucy, pero si me prestas dinero – rio nerviosamente el peli rosa. La rubia suspiro y le dio un billete a Natsu

-¡Muchas gracias! – dijo, después fue con el que le atendió a que le diera su hamburguesa, la agarro y se fue a sentar con Lucy

-Me debes una hamburguesa – Natsu asintió sin darle mucha importancia

-¿Eres nueva? – pregunto Natsu después de darle una mordida a su hamburguesa

-Si... sabes desde niña había sido mi sueño entrar a Fairy Tail – El peli rosa le dio otra mordida a su hamburguesa y la miro curioso

-Yo estoy aquí desde pequeño – comento, cosa que extraño a Lucy

-Wow, y no has pensado en salirte ¿o algo? – Natsu negó con la cabeza

-A mi me gusta aquí, es divertido

-¿Y tus papas? – pregunto Lucy. Dragneel la miro y le dio otra mordida a su hamburguesa

-Ah… pues mi mamá murió hace tiempo y mi papá nose – Lucy quería que la tragara la tierra, pero eso no evito que pasara por alto cierto detalle ¿Nose?, ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?. Pero lo dejo pasar ese era un tema personal. Asi que, incomoda se removió en su silla.

-Y ¿Qué habitación tienes? – pregunto, y mentalmente se dio una cachetada, eso era por mucho una de las cosas mas tontas para intentar cambiar de tema. Pero Natsu no le dio importancia

-132 ¿tu?

-126 – Lucy contesto. Natsu le dio una ultima mordida a su hamburguesa y se desparramo en la silla dándose unas palmadas en el estomago

-Que buena estaba… gracias por la comida Luigi

-Es lucy – dijo con una venita en la frente

-Ya se – Natsu rio escandalosamente

-Que escandalo haces Natsu – comento alguien que se paro a lado del susodicho. Natsu lo miro y después se paró rápidamente de la silla

-¿algún problema pervertido?

-Si, muchos – continuo el otro pegando su frente con la de Natsu y comenzando un forcejeo, Lucy que tenia una gota de sudor en la frente, carraspeo para llamar la atención. Natsu se separo de momentáneamente de su pelea para presentarlos

-Mira Lucy, el es Gray – Gray inclino su cabeza en modo de saludo, Lucy movió ligeramente su mano – ¡que bueno que ya llegaste!, deje la tarjeta adentro del cuarto – Gray rio

-Si, Happy me dijo algo – Lucy los miro confundida

-¿Happy? – pregunto

-Si, mi gato – respondido Natsu como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo. Lucy lo miro mas confundida aun.

-¿Cómo? – Natsu y Gray la miraron expectantes - ¿Cómo que te dijo algo, happy?

-Pues… asi – contesto Gray confundido. Lucy estaba mas que confundida, como un gato le podía decir algo alguien… a lo mejor era un gato súper dotado y le enseño la tarjeta de Natsu o algo por el estilo. A si que solo asintió con la cabeza, fingiendo haber entendido.

-¡espera! ¡¿se pueden tener mascotas?! – pregunto exaltada de repente, ambos negaron con la cabeza

-Baja la voz Lucy te pueden escuchar los maestros – murmuro Natsu

-Lo que pasa es que flamitas no puede vivir sin su gato, entonces lo mete a escondidas – explico Gray, Natsu asintió.

-No le digas a nadie – susurro Natsu, Lucy asintió – promételo

-Lo prometo

-No, no, con el dedito – dijo Natsu enseñándole el dedo meñique, Lucy rio nerviosamente y entrelazo su dedo meñique con el suyo - ¡Muy bien!

-Mira quien viene – dijo Gray a Natsu. Natsu miro por los ventanales de la cafetería y no vio a nadie conocido

-¿Quién? – pregunto, Gray suspiro y le señalo la puerta

-¡Erza! –grito inconscientemente llamando la atención de la pelirroja, que se acerco a ellos

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca

-¡Hola!– Saludo riendo nerviosamente. Erza lo miro extrañada

-Hola, Natsu, Gray – saludo la pelirroja, Gray de nuevo asintió con la cabeza, Erza entonces noto a otra persona

-Soy Lucy Heartfilia – se presento sola, al ver que la miraba.

-Erza Scarlet – dijo, para después sentarse en el lugar que antes estaba Natsu - ¿eres nueva, no? – Lucy asintió, Natsu y Gray jalaron otras sillas para sentarse

-Me dijo que era su sueño entrar a Fairy Tail – comento Natsu, causando que Lucy se sonrojara como un tomate, Erza y Gray la miraron sorprendidos

-¿tu sueño? – pregunto Gray, lucy asintió - ¿Por qué? – Erza y Natsu la miraron curiosos

-Ah pues...Bueno, porque desde pequeña siempre oía que grandes personas estudiaron aquí, y cuando la veía en fotografías me gustaba, aparte de que quería cierta libertad – contesto

-¡Que bueno que te metiste! – dijo un emocionado Natsu - ¡Fairy Tail es el mejor internado de todo el mundo! – Lucy sonrió asintiendo, después un incomodo silencio –_para lucy_\- se formo

Gray fue la primera persona en hablar

-¿Con quien te toco cuarto, Erza?

-Con Mira – respondió sencillamente. las caras de Natsu y Gray palidecieron inmediatamente, ¿es que el que formaba las parejas estaba loco?, esas dos Individualmente eran un peligro mortal... ahora juntas ¡dios santo mio!... y si se enojaban, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Natsu y Gray, ¡seria el fin de la humanidad! Seguro. Compadecían a los pobres que les toque habitación alado, o que tan siquiera estén en el mismo piso.

En esos momentos era cuando tenían que agradecerle a dios ser hombres.

-¿Qué cuarto te toco? – pregunto ahora Lucy

-125 – respondió, ambos hombres suspiraron; al menos tendrían tiempo de decir adiós al mundo si se diera el caso.

-¿De verdad? - pregunto emocionada, Erza asintió con la cabeza – ¡estamos justo a lado! ¡A mi me toco 126! – Natsu y Gray vieron con pena a Lucy. Sus días estaban contados.

* * *

Después de un tiempo decidieron volver a sus dormitorios. Erza y Lucy se encontraban caminando tranquilamente, mientras Gray y Natsu corrían enfrente de ellas compitiendo en ver quien llegaba primero

-¿Eso es lo mas rápido que puedes? pervertido – Se burlo Natsu

-Eso debería decirlo yo, flamitas – contesto el otro dándole un ligero empujón a Natsu, con la intención de que perdiera el equilibrio

-¡Hey hielito! ¡estas jugando sucio! – se quejo dándole otro empujón mas fuerte a Gray. Gray como toda persona NO madura le dio otro empujón mas fuerte. Natsu le siguió con otro empujón y asi sucesivamente; y de alguna manera al final los dos se habían olvidado de ver quien llegaba primero a el cuarto y estaban intercambiando patadas y puños, y hubieran seguido asi un buen rato, si Erza no les hubieran estrellado sus frentes.

-Cálmense – amenazo Erza. Ambos asintieron como si fueron soldados

-¡Aye sir! – gritaron, sudando frio.

Cuando entraron a la "sala" de los dormitorios; lo primero que Lucy vio fue una mesa voladora que desgraciadamente le dio a Natsu a la cara.

-¿Quién fue el desgraciado? – grito alterado metiéndose en la zona de batalla donde volaban, sillas, mesas, zapatos, personas y todo lo que te puedes imaginar

-Yo no me quedare atrás de flamitas – grito Gray, se quito la camisa y también se metió. Erza suspiro y fue a la barra de la comida seguida de una nerviosa Lucy que lloraba internamente, una ves llego se sentó a lado de Erza.

-¿siempre es asi? – pregunto en un susurro Lucy

-Si, todos son unos animales – respondió la pelirroja, Lucy sudo frio ¿Qué clase de internado era ese?

-Hola Erza – dijo una albina que estaba detrás de la barra, después miro a Lucy y se presento – Yo Soy Mirajane Strauss

-Lucy Heartfilia – respondió con una sonrisa

-Nos toco compartir cuarto – comento de repente Mira a Erza

-Si, no esperaba que me tocara contigo – respondió Erza – me puedes dar un pastel de fresas - Mira la miro divertida y saco el pastel de debajo de la barra

-Ya lo tenia preparado – dijo al ver la mirada interrogante de Lucy – ¿en que cuarto te toco?

-En el 126 - Mira se sorprendió

-Ara, ara, estamos a lado – dijo – Que coincidencia

-Si… este ¿Tu atiendes la barra siempre? – pregunto Lucy curiosa

-Si, es como un trabajo parcial – la rubia se sorprendió, no esperaba que se pudiera tener trabajos parciales dentro del internado. Sintió que se estaba enamorando del internado – Pero no todos pueden, tienes que cumplir ciertos requisitos – De repente una silla paso volando enfrente de ellas que aterrizo justo en el pastel de fresas de Erza. Esta primero se sorprendió, pero después una sombra cubrió sus ojos y empezó a desprender un aura aterradora.

Lucy al notar que su vida corría peligro decidió muy "valientemente" saltar detrás de la barra y esconderse detrás de Mira. Erza dio un grito de guerra y, literalmente, se aventó a la pelea pateando a todo pobre hombre que se le atravesara.

-Que susto – dijo la rubia después de unos minutos saliendo de atrás de la espalda de la albina, que para sorpresa de la rubia seguía como si nada.

-Me imagine que en algún momento terminaría involucrándose – dijo Mira con una sonrisa

-¿siempre se mete en las peleas? – pregunto sorprendida la rubia y es que momentos antes la misma pelirroja había dicho que eran animales

-La mayoría de las veces – respondió con su habitual calma. Lucy no pudo evitar reírse y voltear a ver la tremenda paliza que la pelirroja le estaba dando a todos los que se metieran en su camino. Natsu y Gray se estaba entre ellos lanzándose cosas; Natsu le lanzaba chiles y gray hielos_, extraño_ pensó la rubia, un hombre de pelo blanco gritaba cosas como "_pelear es de hombres_".

Y Lucy sonrió contenta de haberse metido a el internado Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Se acabo!  
Dejen reviews si les gusta y si no también xD, cualquier critica es aceptada, también cualquier sugerencia.**

**Hasta el siguiente capitulo :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, si me perteneciera ya tooodaaaas las parejas serian mas que canon**

* * *

**Enredados**

_Capitulo 3_

Lucy decidió irse a su cuarto cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era se despidió de Mira y de Erza, que después de darles una paliza a todos y obligarlos a comprarle otro pastel, estaba sentada ya mas tranquila.

Iba caminando por el pasillo un poco mas rápido de lo normal y cuando estaba apunto de entrar a su cuarto se le encendió el foco y se dio cuenta de que aún no conocía a su compañera, paso la tarjeta y entro.

-Hola – saludo al notar a otra persona en el cuarto, esta, que estaba acomodando su ropa, volteo

-¡Hola! – saludo animadamente, se paro y se puso enfrente de ella – Tu debes ser Lucy ¿no?

-Asi es – respondió – espero que nos llevemos bien – en el fondo de su ser maldijo había sonado como una niña de cinco años. Levy le sonrió.

-Seguro, ¿eres nueva? - pregunto la peliazul solamente para hacer platica

-Si,… agarre la cama de la derecha ¿no te molesta? – levy negó con la cabeza y después le dio un ligero codazo en el estomago

-Vamos a compartir cuarto, no seas tan formal – Lucy se sonrojo un poco – cuéntame de ti

-¿De mi? Ah pues… este… yo – por alguna razón se quedó en blanco, vamos si sabia de su vida pero en estos momentos se le olvido todo, suspiro y empezó con lo primero que se le ocurrió – tengo 17 años, me gusta escribir novelas-

-¿escribes novelas? – interrumpió Levy emocionada, Lucy se sonrojo y asintió - ¡increíble! ¿las puedo leer?

-No me gustan que las lean – confeso sonrojada, al ver los ojos de cachorrito que puso Levi tuvo que inventar algo que sonora creible-Todavía no acabo la novela que estoy escribiendo – respondió, rezándole a dios para que hiciera que Levi se olvidara del tema

-No importa, cuando la acabes – Nop, dios no la escucho. Suspiro

-Esta bien – respondió lucy con una sonrisa nerviosa –pero no le digas nada a nadie, no quiero que nadie la lea antes de que acabe

-¡Lo prometo!, pero yo tengo que ser la primera en leerlas – Lucy asintió - ¿prometido?

-Prometido

Lucy se olvido de la hora y siguieron hablando de cualquier cosa y después de un rato ambas decidieron irse a acostar pero para desgracia de Lucy todavía no había guardado su ropa y tuvo que meterla improvisadamente en el armario que le tocaba, gracias a dios –_que seguramente se sintió mal por no haber ayudado a Lucy antes_\- Levy se apiado de ella y la ayudo.

* * *

Al día siguiente en el dormitorio de los hombres, en una habitación, mas específicamente en la 132; se encontraba un peli rosa dormido boca abajo roncando escandalosamente, y un pelinegro sin camisa que buscaba algo desesperadamente en sus maletas que, evidentemente, todavía no había arreglado.

-Maldición, maldición ¿Dónde los puse? - susurraba Gray con los dientes apretados - ¡Oi, Natsu! – grito, solo recibiendo un gruñido de respuesta -¡Natsu! – volvió a gritar, al ver que no le contestaba le lanzo su almohada. Natsu se reincorporo rápidamente

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, nudista? – grito alterado

-Natsu, ¿has visto mis cigarros? – pregunto

-¡para eso me despertaste! – gray asintió - ¿Qué hora es? – volteo a ver el reloj que tenían en una mesita y se altero – ¡gray! ¡ya viste la hora que es! – el pelinegro asintió, lo que solo logro que Natsu se alterara mas - ¡maldicion! ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? – grito, mientras sacaba un pantalón de su maleta y una camisa

-¡Como si de verdad te importara cabeza de cerillo! – contraataco Gray. Natsu lo vio con una venita en la frente

-¡tu cállate pervertido! - grito Natsu, se puso su habitual bufanda, abrió la puerta y empezó a correr. Gray, que le mintió a Natsu para no quedar en ridículo, se giro para ver la hora y maldijo internamente, se puso un pantalón y la primera camisa que encontró, aunque al rato se la quitara, agarro la tarjeta y también salió corriendo como Natsu.

* * *

Un agitado Natsu corría por los pasillos de los salones a la máxima velocidad que su cuerpo le permitía buscando el salón que tenia que tener la letra "A" en frente. Cuando llego al salón que le correspondía entro abruptamente, llamando la atención de todos, que extrañamente estaban callados.

-Huy… por poco no llego – suspiro, luego analizo todo su salón y se sorprendió al ver muchas caras conocidas.

-Natsu, te podrías sentar por favor – pidió una voz a su espalda, Natsu volteo a verlo y después asintió. Se sentó a lado de la ventana quedando enfrente de Lucy.

-¿Qué hay lucy? – saludo Natsu

-Hola, Natsu – respondió esta

-Muy bien, ahora si me presentare muchos ya me conocen pero – la puerta se abrió abruptamente _otra vez_ interrumpiendo al profesor

-Por fin – dijo gray tomando una bocanada de aire

-Gray, siéntate por favor – pidió el maestro intentando no perder la paciencia, gray rápidamente localizo a su eterno rival y se sentó al lado con la excusa de pelearse para no aburrirse, enfrente de el estaba Erza que se había sentado al lado de Lucy que estaba detrás de Levy. Del lado derecho de el había alguien que Gray nunca había visto, que por alguna razón completamente desconocida estaba sonrojada.

-Bien – el maestro volteo a ver la puerta, y al ver que parecía nadie parecía acercarse siguió – como les decía, mi nombre es Macao Conbolt y yo les daré ciencia. Saquen sus cuadernos y hagan una composición de 500 palabras de lo que es la ciencia para ustedes – Y los reclamos no se hicieron esperar

-¡No sea payaso!

-¡Le voy a decir a Romeo!

-¡Hacer composiciones no es de hombres!

-¡estoy encendido!

-¡¿eso que tiene ver?!

-¡que viejo tan amargado!

-¡Silencio! – grito el profesor que fue olímpicamente ignorado - ¡Silencio! – grito de nuevo -¡SIlencio!- suspiro resignado al ver que sus alumnos no tenían la mas mínima intención de prestarle atención, con el orgullo herido tuvo que recurrir a su último recurso. Camino lentamente, con cuidado de no ser descubierto.

Cuando llego a su destino puso una mano en la paleta de su banca, llamando asi la atención de su salvadora, que minutos antes se encontraba hablando con Lucy, Mira y Levy.

-Erza, ayúdame – casi suplico el maestro. Erza la miro con una ceja levantada claramente inconforme – Por favor – Lucy casi se cayó de su banca al ver como el profesor le pedía ayuda a una alumna

-Ara, ara, es un nuevo record – dijo Mira. Lucy creyó oír cierto tono de burla pero lo deshecho inmediatamente, seguro su cabeza le estaba haciendo una mala jugada. El profesor bajo la cabeza apenado.

-Es que son unos monstruos – se excuso, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo mas la puerta del salón de clases se abrió, llamando la atención de los pocos que no estaban haciendo nada.

-¡Director! – grito Macao de alegría

-¡Silencio! – grito el pequeño director. Todo el salón al instante callo. Por que por alguna razón, que nadie entendia, el director imponía respeto. – muy bien, venia a darles la bienvenida y a informarles de un nuevo proyecto – camino lentamente hacia el escritorio del maestro, después se sentó… en el escritorio. – después de pensarlo con cuidado hemos decidido que este año un nuevo proyecto se realice con el fin de mejorar la unión de cada uno de nuestros alumnos – callo un momento para ver si tenia la atención de sus pequeños mocosos, al ver que todos lo miraban curiosos, prosiguió - formaran equipos con quienes gusten de SU salón y competirán contra otros equipos en diferentes pruebas a lo largo del ciclo escolar, obteniendo puntos por cada competencia que ganen, al final se sumaran los puntos de cada equipo y los primeros tres lugares obtendrán un premio ¿entendido? – los alumnos se quedaron callados unos segundos procesando toda la información que acaban de darles.

-¿Cuál es el premio? – pregunto Natsu. Todas la miradas inmediatamente se clavaron en el director

-Es un misterio – contesto rápidamente

-No me gusta que el premio sea un misterio – dijo Natsu con un puchero. Makarov se encogió de hombros

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-¿Es obligatorio entrar? – pregunto Cana que no tenia muchas ganas de entrar

-Es opcional, pero puede que algunas competencias te den decimas extra, o inclusive perder parte de las clases – los gritos de emoción no se hicieron esperar, incluso los de Cana que ya había abandonado la idea de no competir.

-¿De que serán las competencias? – Pregunto/grito Gray. Los gritos se callaron casi inmediatamente

-De todo un poco, inteligencia, habilidad, rapidez, etc.

-Y ¿todos los equipos competirán al mismo tiempo? – cuestiono Elfman

-No, los equipos que se enfrentarán serán al azar, también la prueba será al azar.

-¿De cuantos tiene que ser el equipo? – pregunto ahora Erza

-Mínimo tienen que ser dos, no hay máximo.

-¿Ósea que puede ser todo el salón? – cuestiono Levy. Makarov asintió – pero no es justo, si a un equipo de dos le toca competir contra otro de diez, tienen mas probabilidad de ganar los de diez

-No necesariamente, hay pruebas en las que tener muchos integrantes es una desventaja, asi como hay pruebas en las que tener pocos integrantes es una debilidad – contesto

-¿Cuándo empiezan las pruebas? – pregunto el pelirosa

-En dos semanas, por cierto en una semana máximo tienen que entregar un papel con los nombres de los integrantes de su equipo en la dirección. ¿algo mas? – cuestiono.

Al ver que los alumnos negaban se bajo de un salto del escritorio y salió del salón, cuando la puerta se cerro detrás de el. Se escucharon gritos, Makarov sonrió victorioso; ese año iba a ser verdaderamente interesante.

-¡Estoy encendido!

-¡te derrotare flamitas!

-¡las competencias son de hombres!

-¡Ojala el premio sea un pastel de fresas!

-No tengo un buen presentimiento de esto

-Ara, ara

-¡Juvia esta emocionada!

-¡ya veras Levy yo derrotare a todos, y por fin me harás caso!

-¡no es cierto, si a alguien le hará caso es a mi!

-Geehee, yo los derrotare a todos

-¡Gray tus pantalones!

-¿Dónde esta el Sake?

El profesor se sentó detrás de su escritorio suspiro derrotado y dejo azotar su cabeza en el escritorio. Al parecer no iba a dar su clase de ciencias hoy.

* * *

Las demás clases pasaron sin nada fuera de lo normal_ –por normal me refiero a Fairy Tail-._ Cuando el timbre que anunciaba que las clases terminaron el primero en estar afuera fue Natsu que no le quedo claro el significado de las competencias empiezan en dos semanas.

-¡Gane! – grito Natsu con la brazos levantados

\- ¿Eres idiota o te haces? – Pregunto un chico con muchos pircings en la cara

\- ¿Qué dijiste, estúpido?

\- Aparte de idiota, sordo.

\- ¡Me las vas a pagar! – rugió Natsu, y se le hubiera aventado o algo al estilo Natsu de no ser por la mirada asesina de Erza.

\- Geehee, ¿Qué pasa cobarde? – se burlo Gajeel. El pelirosa lo ignoro, no porque quisiera si no por temor a Erza, y se dio la vuelta seguido de su habitual grupo y la recién incluida Lucy - ¿Vas a ir a llorarle a tus papis?

Golpe bajo.

Y todos lo sabían. - Incluso Lucy que llevaba un día y medio ahí- .

Todos excepto Gajeel.

Por eso cuando Natsu se volteo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, nadie lo detuvo.

-¡Repite eso! – exigió Natsu.

Gajeel se reincorporo rápido y le respondió con otro puñetazo en el estómago, Natsu que estaba rojo de la ira ni se inmuto y le dio una patada en el costado de su estómago, Gajeel apenas reacciono se le aventó a el pelirosa tacleándolo contra la pared del salón. Y asi la peleo siguió intercambiando golpes, patadas, insultos, y todo lo que una buena pelea tiene: hasta que el profesor Jura, acompañado de Gildarts, intervinieron

-¡Ya basta! – grito Gildarts; que agarraba a Natsu evitando que se le aventara a el de los pircings

-¡Ustedes vienen conmigo! – ordeno Jura que tenia agarrado a Gajeel

-Tsk – fue lo único que dijo Gajeel. Jura comenzó a caminar agarrándolo del brazo. Cuando Gajeel dejo de poner resistencia lo soltó, y justo en ese momento y sin quererlo su mirada fue a parar a una pequeña peli azul que lo miraba asustada. Gajeel se le quedo viendo furioso, haciendo que la otra diera un ligero paso hacia atrás. En ese momento el despejo la vista de ella. Molesto. Molesto con el mismo, y molesto con los demás.

-¡El empezó! – gritaba Natsu agitando los brazos. Gildarts lo agarro de la oreja y lo jalo - ¡No me duele nadita!

* * *

**Bien aquí acaba el tercer capitulo :D **

**Dejen reviews, follows, favorites, que de verdad me animan para seguir escribiendo. les recuerdo que cualquier sugerencia, critica o cualquier cosa es aceptada, y que en esta historia hay parejas crack :D**

**nansteph14: **Si abra NaLu, (seria un insulto si no lo pongo),... mmm no se como explicarme bien... será lento, si, pero no tanto xD (Si lo se, doy asco explicando cosas D:)

**Aye:** Jerza y Gruvia si habrá pero tardaran un poco mas en aparecer, asi que ten paciencia.

Nos vemos :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Fairy tail sigue sin pertenecerme )':**_

* * *

Enredados

.

_Capitulo 4_

_._

Gray se encontraba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Después de que Gildarts se llevara a Natsu a la dirección, habían decidido ir a comer algo a la cafetería. Que por cierto casi todo el salón se les pego. Pero eso no importaba ahora. Y Gray coomo quería estar solo, se excuso con lo primero que se le ocurrió _"tengo que ir al baño"._

El stripper número uno de fairy tail se sentó en una banca y se estiro intentando relajarse.

.

.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde estaban los cigarros cuando querías relajarte?

¡Ah, si! En alguna parte perdidos entre sus maletas.

.

.

Suspiro resignado y su puso sus manos en la cara, en un vano intento de alejar sus pensamientos.

_Relájate gray, relájate_.

¿Qué que le pasaba? Para no hacer el cuento largo, desde tiempo atrás cierta pelirroja estaba ocupando sus pensamientos. Vamos, no era como que todo el tiempo pensara en ella pero si una gran parte. Y eso no lo podía estar pasando a el.

No a el. No con ella.

Nadie negaba que ella era atractiva, era estúpidamente atractiva. Pero sabía perfectamente que ella no lo veía de esa manera. Y el NO quería verla de esa manera.

Al principio pensó que era un simple pensamiento sin la mínima importancia, y así siguió pensando todas las vacaciones. Hasta que ayer la volvió a ver y todo se fue al caño. Y es que la había visto más atractiva que nunca. Joder. Y por si fuera poco en la noche había soñado algo no muy propio y naturalmente cierto amiguito decidió saludar. No es que nunca le hubiera pasado, pero nunca con ella.

..

En la cafetería la mitad del salón "A" se encontraban sentados en varias mesas que amablemente _–por temor a Erza-_ los hombres habían juntado, en una esquina.

-¿Qué creen que el director le haga a Natsu? – pregunto Levy, jugando con la comida de su plato.

-No creo que se algo tan malo – respondió Cana restándole importancia, tomando sake que estaba disfrazado en un envase de jugo de manzanas.

-¿Creen que le haga "eso? – pregunto Mira. Todos palidecieron, excepto Lucy claro esta.

-No, no creo que sea para tanto – respondió Erza.

-¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Lucy. Todos se miraron entre ellos y nadie le respondió – ¿chicos? – insistió

-Eso es… – empezó Erza pero no pudo acabar porque un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Si, leyeron bien, a la gran titania le dio un escalofrió

-Es espantoso – dijo Cana

-Eso no es de hombres- dijo Elfman

-Es horrible – dijo MIra

-Es lo peor que te puede pasar – dijo Jet

-Es ruin – dijo Levy

-Es aterrador – dijo Droy

Vale, Lucy se estaba desesperando, ninguno le decía nada lo suficientemente claro, por no decir que ninguno le decía nada, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada la interrumpieron.

-Chicos – dijo una peli azul que salió de la nada de detrás de Elfman. Espantando al más hombre de todo el internado Fairy Tail que pego el grito mas gay del siglo.

-¡Hay pero que susto! – Exclamo Elfman agarrándose el corazón – Por poco y me orino - dijo - ¿Qué? – Pregunto al ver como todos lo miraban con una gotita en la cabeza – ¡Es de hombres casi orinarse!

-Chicos – volvió a llamar la peli azul

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Lucy. Todos le prestaron atención y unos pocos la reconocieron.

\- Tu vas en nuestro salón ¿no? – dijo Erza. La peli azul asintió.

\- Juvia quiere pedirles disculpas a ustedes por el comportamiento que tuvo Gajeel-san con su amigo – dijo tomando por sorpresa a todos

-…

-…

-¿ah? – fue la estúpida respuesta que salió de los labios de todos en general

-No tienes por que disculparte con nosotros – dijo Mira que fue la primera que salió del trance de idiotez general– De hecho no tienes porque disculparte tu

-Si, pero –

-Pero nada – la corto cana, agarro su sake encubierto y le dio un trajo - ¡Jet dale tu silla! – exigió

-¿Eh? ¿por que yo?

-¡Por que eres un hombre! – dijo Elfman

\- Elfman tiene razón – dijo Levy – Se un caballero – Jet vio a su pequeño amor y no pudo decir que no, así que sin rechistar se paro de su silla.

-¡Listo, siéntate! – dijo cana y le señalo la silla, la peli azul se sentó un poco extrañada del comportamiento de todos. Jet jalo otra silla y se sentó.

-Te llamas juvia ¿no? – dijo Mira. La susodicho asintió – yo soy Mira – dijo, y así las tediosas presentaciones de cada quien empezaron.

-Por cierto, Gray ya se tardo – comento Elfman una vez que todos se terminaron de presentar.

-Dijo que iba al baño – dijo Lucy

-A lo mejor se atoro – comento Mira con un deje de burla. Lucy seguía pensando que su cabeza le jugaba malas pasadas.

-Nadie se atoro en nada – dijo el susodicho que acababa de entrar a la cafetería. Juvia al verlo se sonrojo violentamente, cosa que no paso desapercibida para nadie, las chicas sonrieron pícaramente, y los chicos no entendieron el repentino cambio de la chica. - ¿te sientes bien? – al no recibir respuesta decidió empezar por presentarse – me llamo Gray – se presentó, y la muy conocida imaginación de Juvia empezó a volar, Gray, ella, casarse, 30 hijos, y hubiera seguido así de no ser por el codazo que le dio cana.

\- Yo soy Juvia – respondió. Gray asintió y jalo una silla de otra mesa mas lejana y se sentó.

\- ¿Qué paso con Natsu? – pregunto Gray como quien no quiere la cosa

\- No sabemos nada – respondió Levy

\- ¡Por cierto!, alguien me puede decir que es "eso" – dijo Lucy, con la esperanza de que ahora SI le dijeran

-¿Eso?, ¡¿le hicieron a Natsu "eso"?! – pregunto Gray alterado

-Yo creo que no – comento Erza – no creo que el director sea tan cruel

-Pues yo creo que si – dijo Mira

-Yo también dijo que no – dijo Gray, que estaba secretamente preocupado por flamitas.

-¡Juvia también piensa que no! – exclamo Juvia, que no tenía ni idea que era "eso". Pero era lo de menos.

-Tu no sabes que es "eso" – le recordó Lucy con los ojos entrecerrados. Pero Juvia la ignoro olímpicamente

-¡Hagamos apuestas! – dijo de repente Cana

-¡Yo le entro! – grito Droy poniendo un billete en la mesa - ¡yo dijo que si le hicieron "eso" a Natsu! – Jet inmediatamente después también puso un billete en la mesa pero dijo que no le hicieron nada.

Cana saco un papel y una pluma de quien sabe donde y empezó a escribir los nombres. Poco a poco todos pusieron su dinero en la mesa. Incluso Lucy que se resignó a que no le explicaran nunca que era "eso".

..

Tic, tac, tic, tac.

El molesto ruido del reloj era lo único que en aquella habitación se oía. La persona que estaba sentada detrás del escritorio miraba a ambos con una mirada de reproche.

El peli rosa bufo molesto, llevaba como mínimo media hora y el abuelo no daba señales de querer dejarlos salir. Volteo a ver a la persona que estaba sentado a lado de el que parecía no darle la menor importancia y jugaba con uno de sus pircings de la ceja dándole vueltas despreocupadamente.

Finalmente el director suspiro llamando la atención de ambos.

-No puedo creerlo, es el primer día y ya se pelearon – les reprocho

-¿Con que nos va a castigar abuelo? – pregunto Natsu que ya estaba mas que impaciente por salir de ese lugar

-Ya lo pensé bien y lo mejor para corregir ese mal comportamiento de ambos es con "eso" – Natsu palideció al instante. Gajeel que no sabía que era eso lo miro interrogante.

-Eso es muy cruel – reprocho Natsu – no fue para tanto… fue una simple peleadita

-No, mi decisión no se cambiara para nada – Natsu refunfuño

-¿Que es "eso"? – pregunto el otro. Makarov lo miro y un pequeño brillo maligno apareció en sus ojos

-Eso es…

..

Dos horas habían pasado entre platicas absurdas, peleas sin sentido, imaginación de Juvia, pastel de fresas de Erza, el sake de cana, desnudez de Gray, gritos de Elfman que contenían la palabra "hombre", peleas entre Jet y Droy por Levy, y una Lucy que seguía sin saber que era "eso".

Un Natsu pálido, sudado y tambaleante entro a la cafetería. Y cuando llego a donde estaban todos se dejo caer en la mesa.

-Dios – casi chillo el peli rosa

-¿Qué te hicieron? – fue la pregunta de todos en general, importándole poco o nada la salud de Natsu

-Estoy bien, gracias – respondió sarcásticamente, segundos después se medio reincorporo para quedar sentado en la mesa – N-No.. no quiero hablar de eso

\- ¿Te hicieron "eso"? – pregunto Gray que ya quería saber si gano o perdió la apuesta. Natsu se volvió a dejar caer en la mesa, lo que era una clara respuesta a la pregunta.

Todos los que dijeron que SI le hacían "eso" a Natsu casi empiezan a saltar. Mira agarro todos los billetes de la mesa y los repartió entre los que habían dicho que si, ante la mirada molesta de los perdedores; Droy se le restregó en la cara a Jet, Levy pensaba que libro se uniría a la enorme colección de libros que poseía, Elfman decía que ganar apuestas era de hombres, Cana casi babeaba al pensar en todo el Sake que se compraría y Mira simplemente se lo guardo con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Lucy casi se pone a chillar ahí por haber apostado y lo peor de todo... !haber perdido!, Erza miraba a todos con una mirada marca registrada de Erza, Gray estaba cruzados de brazos lamentándose internamente, Jet miraba con fastidio a Droy que seguía restregándole el dinero en la cara, y Juvia se lamentaba que su recién autoproclamado Gray-sama haya perdido.

Natsu miraba todo desde la mesa con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de adivinar que era los que pasaba… Acaso… ¡¿Acaso habían apostado si le hacían "eso"?!... Nah.

Normalmente Natsu se hubiera levantado de la mesa y les hubiera preguntado que sucedía, pero se encontraba lo suficientemente traumado como para preferir quedarse con la duda.

.

.

Lo que era increíble viniendo de Natsu

..

En el dormitorio de chicos, en un cuarto, un peli negro se encontraba sentado frente a el escritorio, escribiendo con una perfecta ortografía en su cuaderno. El otro se encontraba acostado en la cama jugando despreocupadamente con una pelota.

-¿No piensas hacer la tarea? – pregunto el pelinegro después de unos segundos. El rubio dejo la pelota y se reincorporo un poco.

-No – dijo moviendo su mano restándole importancia - ¿Haremos equipo?

-Creo que es lo mas lógico – respondió, segundos después suspiro resignado - también deberíamos decirles a Minerva y Rufus – el rubio lo miro uno segundos analizándolo y chasqueo la lengua

-Si, creo que es lo mejor – Rogue asintió y volvió a centrar su vista en el cuaderno - ¿Cómo crees que la están pasando? – pregunto. El pelinegro lo vio de reojo y se encogió de hombros

\- Solo llevamos un día, todavía es muy pronto como para saber que tan bien lo pasan ¿no crees? – Sting bufo molesto

\- Yo solo preguntaba – respondió levantando las manos en señal de rendición – ¿tu como la estas pasando? – Rogue lo miro molesto y Sting se hizo el desentendido viéndolo con una sonrisa socarrona

\- ¿No deberías de estar haciendo algo mas productivo? – pregunto. Sting ensancho su sonrisa

\- No lo creo

\- El siguiente año vamos a la universidad y tu no pareces estar preocupado, en lo mas mínimo, por tu pésimo promedio – dijo Rogue molesto. El rubio frunció el entrecejo

\- Y no pienso preocuparme– dijo algo enojado. Rogue lo miro molesto

\- Deberías de empezar a madurar y preocuparte por tu futuro – respondió el peli negro duramente.

\- ¡Joder!, ¡es mi vida! – dijo molesto, para después pararse y salir del cuarto azotando la puerta.

Rogue suspiro y se recargo en la silla, el sabia que era la vida de el y que no tenía ningún derecho a meterse, pero la verdad es que le preocupaba la salud física y mental de su amigo. Y es que el sabía, que aunque dijera que estaba bien y que ya lo había superado, no lo estaba y no lo había superado… y la verdad es que el mismo todavía no lograba superarlo del todo. Bufo, y decidió dejar la tarea para otra ocasión. Se acostó e intento dormirse en vano.

Todavía tenía pesadillas.

* * *

**Espero que los fans de Gruvia no me maten, pero como leyeron apenas se conocieron y yo no considero a Gray de las personas que se enamoran a primera vista.**

**No puedo decir si la historia será larga, por que ni yo se, (depende de muchas cosas) de lo que si es que estoy CASI segura es que pasa de los diez capítulos .**

**reviews?, follows?, favorite?, de verdad me animan un montón:D**

**todo tipo de critica, sugerencia, petición o lo que sea es bienvenida :D**

**Chao :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece**

* * *

Enredados

_Capitulo 5_

Gajeel estaba acostado en una rama de un árbol, haciendo absolutamente nada. Después del castigo de Makarov, que por cierto era de las cosas mas horribles que había vivido, decidió caminar un rato y de alguna manera había acabado acostado en la rama.

Estaba muy molesto, pero no sabía porque, tenía ganas de golpear, patear y gritar. Maldición. Estaba furioso. Y en eso estaba pensando cuando unos gritos de abajo lo distrajeron, se asomo ligeramente para ver quien era el estúpido que hacia tanto escandalo y no se sorprendió de ver a salamander, si, ya le había puesto el apodo, pero si le sorprendió ver a todas las personas que estaban a lado de el, y mas al ver a Juvia con ellos. Y lo único que pudo pensar fue que todos eran estupidos. Examino las personas que estaban caminando, y reconoció a unos pocos, pero su visto se detuvo unos momentos en una enana de pelo azul, que identifico como la que había visto en la mañana y le había tenido miedo. Regreso a su posición original y no pudo evitar reír. Le gustaba provocar miedo a los demás. Pero por alguna razón ya no lo disfruta tanto como antes. Al principio se burlaba y disfrutaba del sufrimiento de los demás, pero últimamente ya no le causaba tanto placer. Era raro. Y no le gustaba.

...

.

...

-¡No puedo creer que de verdad hayan apostado! – gritaba Natsu, que ya se había recuperado y le habían tenido que decir que era lo que pasaba - ¡con eso no se apuesta!

-Ya Natsu, solo fue una apuesta – dijo Cana tranquilamente

-Claro, como tu si ganaste – reprocho Lucy – no puedo creer que haya perdido – sollozo

-Vamos Lucy, no pasa nada – animo Mira – por cierto, ¿como haremos los equipos?

-Es cierto los equipos, se me había olvidado completamente – comento Erza

-¡Juvia con Gray-sama! – grito Juvia, lazándose a el desnudista que puso cara de fastidio

-Podemos hacerlos al azar – sugirió Levy. Los demás asintieron pensando que era la opción mas viable.

-¡Bien!, vamos a mi cuarto y ahí hacemos los sorteos – grito Natsu. Gray lo miro molesto

-¡Es MI cuarto también, flamitas!

-Bueno vámonos antes de que no nos dejen pasar – dijo Mira, evitando la pelea que seguro iba a venir. Todos asintieron y se dirigieron al cuarto de los amigos mas raros de toda la historia.

...

.

...

Una ves llegaron al dormitorio, todos se sorprendieron del desorden que había. Es decir llevaban una noche ahí y ya parecía que las dos guerras mundiales habían sido ahí.

Después del mini infarto que le dio a Lucy al ver a un gato azul parlante y que se recuperara parcialmente, trataron de hacer el mayor espacio posible, cosa que fue casi imposible.

-Dios, de verdad es un gato parlante – decía Lucy viendo detenidamente a Happy

-No veo que tiene de malo hablar, digo, tu puedes hablar ¿Por qué yo no podría? – reprochaba Happy

-Pues por que eres un gato – Lucy se sentía alucinada, por todos los dioses que existieran, estaba hablando con un gato, CON UN GATO.

-No entiendo ¿Qué tiene de malo ser un gato? – seguía reprochando Happy con los brazos cruzados

-N-no nada, creo… pero es… Seguro me estoy volviendo loca, estoy hablando con un gato–decía Lucy

-No se de que te sorprendes, yo estoy hablando con un adefesio parlante – dijo burlonamente. Lucy abrió la boca sorprendida. ¡La acababa de insultar un gato! ¡UN GATO!, y lo que era peor de todo no se le ocurría que responderle. Joder. ¡UN GATO PARLANTE LA HABIA DEJADO CALLADA!. ¡que vergüenza!. Lo bueno fue que nadie escucho. Asi que discretamente se cambió de lugar, fingiendo que no la acababa de insultar un gato. Lo cual resulto ser mas complicado de lo que parece.

-No puedo creerlo Gray, ¿en que demonios pensabas cuando sacaste toda tu ropa? – reprochaba Jet

-¡estaba buscando mis cigarros! – se defendió inultamente

-¿Es que no te fijas donde los pones? – pregunto ahora Levy. Gray se sonrojo levemente, causando un grito super-mega-hiper-fangirl de Juvia que aventó todo lo que tenia en las manos.

-De todos modos, ¿para que querías fumar tan temprano, refrigerador andante? – El stripper se volteo bruscamente tratando inultamente de ocultar su sonrojo. Natsu lo vio detenidamente y después estallo en carcajadas - ¿acaso soñaste cosas indebidas? – Gray dio un brinco impresionante y le tapo la boca a Natsu

-¡Q-que cosas dices! – decía nerviosamente con un sonrojo cada vez mas notable

-¡No puedo creerlo Gray! ¿Cómo fue? ¿con quien? – preguntaron todos los hombre casi inmediatamente. Gray le destapo la boca a Natsu y los miro amenazante

-Métanse en sus propios asuntos – Natsu lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados y después de alejarse unos pasos, tomo aire y decido preguntarle

-¿Acoso…acoso fue.. tu sabes… ehm… con un hombre? – pregunto Natsu. Los colores de la cara del desnudista cambiaron a blanco - ¡y-yo no tengo ningún problema con eso.-

-¡No! ¡no! – lo interrumpió Gray – ¡yo no soy gay!

-uff.. menos mal – dijo Natsu sentándose en la cama

-¿entonces si fue con una mujer? –pregunto Elfman que aun tenia sus dudas. Gray asintió varias veces para que no quedara duda.

-Esto es incomodo – comento Erza. Todas las chicas asintieron. y Gray inconscientemente vio a la pelirroja y recordó todo el sueño en cosa de segundos y casi explota de la vergüenza. Cosa que paso desapercibida para todos, excepto para Happy que sonrió malicioso.

-¡Eso es de hombres! – grito Elfman que se paro de la cama y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Gray -¡eres todo un hombre! – Gray quería que se lo tragara la tierra

-Hay que hacer los equipos ¿no? – comento Mira con una sonrisa, que a los hombres les pareció siniestra

-Ya escribí nuestros nombres – dijo Levy señalando un bonche de papeles – Somos once

.¿Y eso que? – pregunto Natsu

-Que es un número impar – respondió Lucy. Natsu asintió fingiendo a ver comprendido lo que es número impar.

-Podemos hacer un equipo de seis y otro de cinco, o decirle a alguien mas del salón – sugirió la albina

-Podemos decirle a Gajeel – comento Natsu como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Todos lo vieron con los ojos y boca abiertos

-¿pero que dices, flamitas? – dijo Gray sorprendido de la idiotez de su amigo – a lo mejor le pego muy fuerte – murmuro

\- No creo que sea la mejor opción – comento Erza que también estaba sorprendida

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto Lucy

\- ¡Lo dijo de verdad! – grito Natsu - ¡quiero pelear con el! – a todos le cayo una gotita de sudor, pero suspiraron aliviados al saber que no había sufrido un golpe que le haya afectado el cerebro… aun mas.

\- Juvia no cree Gajeel-san quiera entrar a las competencias – comento Juvia llamando la atención de todos.

-Es cierto, no parece el tipo de personas que entra a las competencias – dijo Lucy. Todos asintieron. y Natsu bufo molesto por que no iba a poder tener su revancha, todavía.

\- Bueno, creo que mejor sacamos los papeles de una vez – comento Cana. Al ver que todos asintieron, agarro el bonche de papeles y los metió en una bolsa - ¿Quién saca los nombres?

\- Creo que lo mejor es que Happy los saque – sugirió levy. El gato asintió, se acercó a los papeles y sonrió malicioso, cosa que paso desapercibida para todos. - ¿Cómo haremos los equipos? – pregunto

\- Les parece que los primeros cinco que saquemos son un equipo y los que sobren el otro – sugirió Gray. Todos asintieron

\- Bien, empecemos – dijo el gato. Después metió su pata en la bolsa y saco un papel – Lucy – la rubia asintió - Gray – el nudista inclino la cabeza, y después vio a Lucy y le sonrió

\- Somos equipo – comento Gray a Lucy, esta asintió sonriendo. Juvia al ver esto casi explota y señalo a Lucy con un aura macabra

-¡No perderé contra ti, rival de amor! – amenazo. Lucy la vio espantada y negó rápidamente

\- Es todo tuyo – dijo, pero Juvia no la escucho.

\- Erza – continuo Happy. La peli roja asintió – Natsu

-¡estoy encendido! – grito con los brazos en el aire

\- Y… – Happy leyó el papel y callo unos segundos para crear de suspenso – Juvia – dijo finalmente. Juvia salto de alegría y se agarro al cuello de Gray

\- ¡Juvia esta emocionada!, ¡hasta el destino nos quiere juntos! – fantaseo Juvia. Todos rieron, excepto Mira que veía con suspicacia a Happy. El gato al sentir la mirada de Mira decidió irse a refugiar con Natsu. La albina se acercó a los papeles y agarro los que Happy había leído, _Lucy, Mirajane, Gray, Droy y Cana._ Leyó. Volteo su vista a Happy que se hizo el desentendido, sonrió y discretamente metió las papeles a la bolsa y se alegó del lugar.

-¡Vamos a ganar, lucy! – Decía Natsu mientras abrazaba a la rubia por los hombros. Lucy asintió contenta.

-¡Juvia esta muy contenta de que le haya tocado con Gray-sama! – decía Juvia que seguía colgada al cuello de Gray.

Poco a poco todos los que no pertenecían al dormitorio 132 se retiraron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Natsu se acostó en su cama dispuesto a dormir y Gray una vez apago la luz se acostó en su cama también se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

**Se acabo! **

**Denme sus opiniones, sugerencias, quejas y todo lo que quieran que son muy importantes para mi :D**

**También si encuentran una falta de ortografía o algún dedazo díganme xD**

**Nos vemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Fairy tail no me pertenece**

* * *

Enredados

_Capitulo 6_

En el internado Fairy Tail la tarde dio paso a una preciosa noche en la que dos mujeres caminaban tranquilamente en el pasillo de los hombres dispuestas a irse a su dormitorio.

-¿Entonces no has podido avanzar en tu novela? – cuestiono la peli azul. Lucy negó con la cabeza

-La verdad es que no, tenia pensado continuarla hoy pero no pude

-No has olvidado que yo seré la primera en leerla ¿verdad? – Lucy rio ligeramente y negó con la cabeza. Levi asintió satisfecha.

Cuando entraron a la "sala" de los dormitorios lo primero que ambas notaron es que la luz seguía prendida lo cual era algo increíblemente bueno y que había tres personas, para hacer exactos dos mujeres y un hombre que estaban platicando en una esquina. Lucy les dio un rápido vistazo y apunto estuvo de darse la vuelta y continuar su camino, si no hubiera sido por que Levi se acerco a ellos, Lucy se acerco detrás de ella también mas por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

-Hola – saludo Levi llamando la atención de los tres.

-¡Hola Levi! – saludo una chica de pelo rosa con una enorme sonrisa. Los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Mira Lu-chan, ella es Meredy – dijo señalando a la de pelo rosa – ella es Ultear - ahora señalo a una que tenia el pelo negro – y el es Jellal – finalizo con un chico de cabello azul y un tatuaje en su ojo derecho.

-Hola – saludo Lucy moviendo su mano. – yo soy Lucy – los otros asintieron. Levi se despidió lo cual sorprendió a la rubia, ya que fue mucho mas rápido de lo que se hubiera imaginado y siguieron su camino, una ves entraron a su cuarto, ambas se cambiaron y se acostaron.

-Oye Levi

\- ¿Qué pasa Lu-chan? – Lucy se mordió el labio inferior y se sonrojo ligeramente, agradeció que Levi no pareció notarlo.

-¿No crees que Jellal es muy guapo? – pregunto atropelladamente. Levi la vio sorprendida y después se empezó a reír- ¿Qué? ¿De que te ries? – la peli azul puso el separador de hojas en su libro, lo cerro y lo dejo en su mesita de noche.

\- Es una año mayor que nosotras – comento. Lucy la vio sin entender al punto al que quería llegar – mejor ni se te ocurra intentar algo con el – La rubia se sonrojo violentamente

-¡No quiero nada con el! – Casi grito - ¡solo por que sea guapo no significa que quiera algo con el! – seguía defendiéndose inultamente.

-Me alegro de que no quieras nada con el - suspiro - la verdad es que no tendrías oportunidad – Lucy entrecerró los ojos tratando de adivinar que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la peli azul

\- ¿acaso te gusta? – pregunto después de unos segundos. Levi negó con la cabeza - ¿entonces?

\- El ya esta enamorado – comento. Lucy no se sorprendió era algo de lo mas normal, pero seguía sin entender el punto de la peli azul.

\- No entiendo. ¿Qué tiene de malo estar enamorado?

\- Esta enamorado de Erza

Vale, Lucy esta ves si que se sorprendió

-N-no me lo esperaba – dijo la rubia totalmente atónita - ¿y Erza esta enamorada de el? – Levi suspiro y asintió- entonces son novios – mas que preguntar, afirmo.

-Es algo complicado

-¿complicado? – estaba consciente de que estaba quedando como una vieja chismosa, pero la curiosidad le podía mas. Levi se encogió de hombros.

-No me vas a dejar dormir hasta que te cuente toda su historia ¿no? – la rubia asintió- ¡pues que lastima, te quedas con las ganas! –dijo y le saco la lengua. La rubia le aventó una almohada – A mi me parece guapo Gray – comento la peli azul que ignoro la almohada asesina. La rubia lo razono un momento.

-Seria mas guapo si no fuera tan pervertido

-Que opinas de… mmm… ¿elfman?

-No es de mi gusto

\- ¿De Droy? – la rubia negó con la cabeza - ¿de Jet? – volvió a negar con la cabeza - ¿de Natsu? – esta ves la rubia se quedo un momento pensando para después negar. Levi rio y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a dormir.

Lucy se volteo a ver el techo, se cubrió con las cobijas y empezó a pensar… o mejor dicho imaginarse que tipo de relación tendrían Erza y Jellal. Después de imaginarse toda su vida, Literalmente, pensó sobre la conversación que había tenido con Levi.

¿Gray? No era feo pero no le veía de esa forma, ¿Elfman? Demasiado "hombre" para ella, ¿Droy? Enamorado de Levi, ¿Jet? Enamorado de Levi #2, ¿Natsu? Demasiado infantil. y con ese pensamiento se durmió.

...

.

...

La semana completa paso sin nada interesante, tanto que se podría decir que lo mas "interesante" fue cuando dejaron la hoja con los integrantes de sus respectivos equipos en la dirección. Hoy empezaban los concursos entre los equipos, era por eso que fairy tail estaba mas inquieto de lo normal. En un punto de la escuela estaban casi toda la escuela reunida empujándose unos a otros para ver la tabla de las competiciones

-¡Muévanse! – gritaba Natsu– Maldición

-Ya fue Erza a revisar con quien competiremos– dijo Lucy –, No creo que alguien sea tan estúpido para no dejarla pasar – Gray y Juvia le dieron la razón a Lucy.

-¡Apúrate Erza! – Grito Natsu - ¡Ya quiero ver con quien nos toca! – En el momento en que acabo la oración la pelirroja salió de entre la multitud

-¿Contra quien nos toco? – pregunto Juvia

-Contra unos que se hacen llamar Lamia Scale

-Me suena familiar – comento gray en una pose pensativa

-¿tenemos que tener un nombre? – pregunto Lucy.

-Es opcional – respondió erza

-¡Hay que ponernos Natsu y los dragoncitos! – grito. Los demás pusieron los ojos en blanco

-Olvídalo Natsu – el peli rosa hizo un puchero – ¡Mejor los doce del zodiaco!

-Somos cinco Lucy – recordó Gray

-¿Los cinco del zodiaco? – Todos negaron

-Juvia y Gray-sama para siempre – Gray gruño por lo bajo – Es un fantástico nombre

-¿Que tal Fairy Tail? – sugirió Natsu – Nadie se pondrá el nombre de la escuela – Todos negaron buscando una excusa para no ponerse el mismo nombre de el internado

-No es original – dijo por fin Erza. Los demás suspiraron aliviados.

-Me rindo – la rubia se sentó en una banca – no se me ocurre nada de nada

Después de que todos se rindieran y decidieran por votación no tener nombre de equipo. Natsu y Gray acompañados de Juvia fueron a comer algo, mientras que Erza y Lucy fueron a los casilleros a dejar los libros que habían ocupado en la mañana.

-¿Crees que el equipo de Levy-chan se haya puesto un nombre? – La pelirroja negó

-Nunca se hubieran puesto de acuerdo – La rubia rio por el comentario y asintió. Doblaron sus pasos a la izquierda para toparse con una mata rosa que se le aventó a Erza

-¡Erza!

-Hola, Meredy – la peli rosa soltó a Erza y le sonrió

-¡te extrañaba!

-Yo igual – decir Erza con una ligera sonrisa

-Pero Jellal te extrañaba mas – Erza su puso del color de su pelo y Lucy hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reír - ¿no es así Jellal? – pregunto en el momento en que el nombrado y Ultear llegaron a su lado

-¡Meredy! – se quejo con un ligero sonrojo. Después volteo a ver a Erza – Hola Erza – saludo con una sonrisa

Y de repente Lucy sintió que estaba haciendo un terrible mal tercio, aunque en realidad había dos personas mas, pero ese no era el punto.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos – dijo Meredy. Agarro a Ultear y Lucy de las manos y las arrastro por el pasillo – ¡Adios Erza!. ¡No te aproveches de ella Jellal!

Después de que Meredy se asegura de que la pareja estuviera completamente sola y que ellas estuvieran lo suficiente lejos decidió dejar de agarrar _–torturar-_ las manos de las otras dos.

-Que fuerza – murmuro Lucy sobándose la mano. Volteo a ver a Ultear que a) ya estaba acostumbrada o b) fingía que no le dolía nada

-Son un par de idiotas enamorados – comento Ultear. Las otras dos asintieron. Y es que en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron fue como si una burbuja se formara, una burbuja a la que solo ellos dos tienen acceso

* * *

**Dejen reviews, favorites y follows :D**

**Pronto las parejas empezaran a aparecer, les recuerdo que hay Crack a si que no se sorprendan**

**Nos vemos :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dsiclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece**

**De verdad siento no haber actualizado antes pero no tenia tiempo, ya tengo escrito mas capítulos así que los actualizare lo mas rápido posible**

* * *

Enredados

_Capitulo 7_

En la cafetería del internado en una mesa ubicada en el centro habia tres personas sentadas. Dos hombres y una mujer.

-Comes como cerdo – comento el exhibicionista – Juvia y yo acabamos hace como cinco horas

-Tgnigs kuj lpobglima cogn esgo

-Habla bien – Natsu se trago se bocado

-¿Tienes un problema con eso?

-Si, nos haces quedar en ridículo

-Pues vete

-No quiero - Dijo Gray con los brazos cruzados

-Entonces no te quejes

-Si quiero me quejo

-Nadie te dijo que me esperaras

-No te estoy esperando - Juvia veía a los dos con una gota en la cabeza. Era la pelea mas absurda que había vivido. Carraspeo un poco tratando de llamar la atención de ambos

-Juvia tiene un poco de hambre – comento lo primero que se le ocurrió

-¡Yo no te doy nada! – grito Natsu protegiendo su comida

-No eres nada caballeroso – se burlo Gray

-Entonces dale de tu comida

-Ya no tengo – Natsu lo vio triunfante, Gray desvió la mirada en busca de una solución para no quedar en ridículo enfrente de Natsu– Pero te puedo comprar algo – dijo cuando diviso la caja registradora. Natsu maldijo por lo bajo

-No es necesario Gray-sama – dijo Juvia con un ligero sonrojo. Pero fue demasiado tarde Gray ya se había parado. Pidió algo, pago y regreso a la mesa

-Ten, no se que te gusta asi que te compre un helado de vainilla

-Gray-sama – suspiro con un súper sonrojo, agarro el helado y le dio un probadita – No era necesario – el otro se encogió de hombros y sonrió

-No fue nada – se sentó de nuevo - ¿ves Natsu? eso ser caballeroso

-¡Eso fue trampa! – Natsu se paro de la silla y le dio toda su comida a Juvia - ¡ten! ¡Te la regalo!

-¡Tu habías dicho que no le dabas nada! – grito

-¡Cambie de opinión!

-¡Eso si es hacer trampa!

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Claro que si!, ¡aparte no puedes ser caballeroso con la misma mujer con la que yo fue caballeroso!

-¡Eso no tiene sentido! – Gray y Natsu pegaron sus frentes - ¡yo puedo ser caballeroso con todas las mujeres!

-¡no es cierto!, ¡no puedes ni con una!

-¡¿cuanto apuestas?!

-¡lo que quieras! – Gray saco de su billetera un billete y se lo enseño -¡apuesto este billete!

-¡Bien!, ¡yo apuesto a ser tu esclavo una semana! – Gray asintió y le estrecho la mano

-¿trato hecho?

-Trato hecho

-Juvia tu eres la que esta de testigo – dijo Gray. Juvia suspiro y asintió - ¿Esta rico el helado?

-Si, Muchas gracias Gray-sama – Gray se encogió de hombros y volteo a ver la ventana distraídamente

-Mi favorito es el de vainilla – comento. Juvia levanto la vista de su helado

-El de Juvia es el de pistacho, pero también le gusta el de vainilla – Gray la volteo a ver y asintió, Juvia se sonrojo y empezó a imaginar toda su vida juntos

-A mi no me gusta el helado, prefiero las cosas calientes – dijo el peli rosa pero fue completamente ignorado

...

.

...

"_Cien años de soledad", "Don quijote", "El retrato de Dorian Gray",_ esos y cientos de títulos mas cruzaban los rojizos ojos de Rogue que buscaba algún titulo que llamara su atención para con el poder matar el tiempo en sus aburridas tardes.

Parecía que a Sting se le había olvidado la pelea que tuvieron pero aunque se llevaran bien, sus gustos eran diferentes en todo. Como por ejemplo el prefería el vino y Sting el whisky, a el no le gustaba fumar y Sting tenia un problema con los cigarros, a el le gustaba estudiar a Sting le daba igual, por eso y muchas cosas mas es que a veces sus personalidades chocaban y si estaban todos los días juntos al final uno de los dos se aburrirían.

Era por eso que se encontraba en la biblioteca escolar intentando que los títulos le llamaran la atención.

Rozaba con su dedo índice las pastas de los polvorientos libros. Cuando por fin se decidió por _"los Miserables" _se dirigió a la caja para pagar por el. Estaba caminando por los pasillos que estaban repletos de libros, sus pasos se doblaron a la derecha y llegaron a la caja. Le entrego el libro a el cajero que parecía un estudiante de ahí.

-¿Solamente este libro? – Rogue asintió, el cajero empezó a teclear la computadora que tenia en frente

-Disculpe me podría decir donde esta el libro "el retrato de Dorian gray" – pregunto una mujer que acababa de llegar. El cajero empezó a rascarse el brazo en una clara señal de que no tenia idea

-Umm… permítame – Dijo presionando algunas teclas en su computadora. Rogue cerro los ojos y suspiro

-Yo se donde esta – dijo. Ambos voltearon a verlo. El cajero estaba avergonzado y la mujer parecía examinarlo – Si quieres te lo puedo traer

-Mejor dime en donde esta y yo voy – después de Rogue se quedara callado unos segundos prosiguió

-Sígueme – se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por donde minutos antes había venido, la mujer lo siguió unos pasos mas alejada de el. Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas llegaron al pasillo donde el libro se encontraba, Rogue que fue el que encontró el libro se lo entrego

-Gracias –dijo. El pelinegro asintió. Ambos regresaron a la caja, Rogue pago su libro al igual que la mujer.

-Me tengo que ir, fue un placer… - Rogue callo esperando a que ella diera su nombre

-Kagura

-fue un placer Kagura. Me llamo Rogue – Kagura asintió y se dio la vuelta, Chenney la siguió con la vista unos momentos, para después perderse entre la multitud de personas que estudiaban en el internado

...

.

...

Natsu caminada con pasos firmes en busca de una mujer para poder ser caballeroso, la verdad es que no tenia una idea de como ser caballeroso. Con ninguna mujer había sido caballeroso en su vida pero tampoco grosero, solamente era el mismo. y no pensaba que fuera tan difícil, dejarla pasar antes, abrirle la puerta, prestarle el suéter, etc, etc.

¿Erza? Ni loco, ¿Mira? Podría ser, ¿Bisca? Alzack lo mataría, ¿Lissana? también podría ser, ¿Levi? No era tan mal amigo con Jet y Droy ¿Lucy? Podria ser, ¿Evergreen? Ni loco.

Muy bien solo quedaban Mira, Lissana y Lucy. Si daba un paso mal con Mira probablemente acabaría en el hospital.

Muy bien quedaban Lissana y Lucy.

Decidió que con quien primero se encontrara seria la afortunada.

Se dirigía a las canchas de futbol dispuesto a retar a Laxus a un partido, pero una rubia se cruzo en su camino. Cuando la reconoció sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Lucy! – Grito llamando la atención de esta. Natsu se acerco a ella

-¿No estabas con Gray?

-Estaba, ¿Dónde esta Erza? – dijo al notar la ausencia de ella

-Con un tipo llamado Jellal – Natsu asintió, fue entonces que noto a Meredy y a Ultear - ¡Hola! – las otras dos asintieron

-¿Ultear me compras un helado? – pregunto Meredy con ojos de cachorro. Ultear asintió y se despidieron

-Venia a retar a Laxus a un partido ¿me acompañas? – Lucy lo pensó y cuando decidió que no tenia nada mas interesante que hacer acepto. Ambos se acercaron a las canchas y se subieron a las gradas para que Natsu tuviera una mejor visión

-Joder ¿Dónde se metió? – murmuraba Natsu. Lucy lo miro de reojo y recordó la conversación que tuvo con Levi la noche anterior, examino detenidamente a el peli rosado, lo primero que noto es que sus ojos eran de eran verdes oscuros y no cafés, también noto que sus brazos tenían los músculos perfectos y su espalda parecía también muy bien trabajada, sus facciones eran maduras pero tenían un toco infantil, y su pelo era, quizá, lo mas gracioso de todo Natsu. Rosa, parecería raro pero de alguna manera le quedaba excelente y el modo en como lo traía mal peinado le daba un aspecto rebelde

Lucy llego a la conclusión de que Natsu era guapo.

-¿Tu no le ves? – pregunto Natsu sacando a Lucy de su ensoñación

-No lo conozco

-Es rubio, tiene una cicatriz en el ojo – describió. Lucy puso los ojos en blanco. Natsu se sentó y puso una mano en su barbilla tratando de pensar donde se metería, después de unos segundos abrió los ojos y en ese momento se acordó de su apuesta con Gray - ¡Lucy siéntate!

-Estoy bien

-No, de verdad siéntate

-Estoy bien, Natsu – el peli rosa asintió

-¿Tienes frio?

-No

-¿Segura?

-Segurísima

-¿Quieres algo de comida?

-No, gracias

-¿Ni una sopa caliente? – Lucy lo miro extrañada

-No, gracias

-¿Quieres hacer algo?

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Por qué?

-Estas actuando extraño

-¿extraño? – Natsu volvió su vista al frente, algo no iba bien, se supone que tendría que actuar "caballerosamente" no "extraño" - ¿No estoy siendo caballeroso? – Lucy lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿Querías ser caballeroso? – Natsu asintió. La rubia rio

-¿Qué? ¿de que te ries?

-No va contigo – contesto

-¿No va conmigo?

-No – dijo Lucy, después sonrió - tu eres… Natsu – El peli rosa se paró y la vio a los ojos. Lucy se sonrojo violentamente por la intensidad de los ojos del otro – N-natsu ¿Qué…? – Natsu se sonrojo ligeramente y luego sonrió enseñando sus perfecta dentadura

-¿Me enseñas a ser caballeroso y no parecer un idiota haciéndolo? – pregunto con las manos en la nuca. Lucy soltó un sonoro suspiro y asintió - ¡Gracias! – Lucy asintió y ambos sonrieron, luego siguieron con su tarea de buscar a Laxus.

Cuando por fin Natsu se resigno y estaban dispuestos a irse fue cuando el grandioso Laxus decidió hacer su entrada triunfal. Natsu al verlo dio un salto enorme y apunto al recién llegado

-¡Juega conmigo! – Laxus lo miro con su típica cara, luego chasqueo la lengua

-No seas molesto

-Acaso tienes miedo de perder

-Que ridículo, nunca perdería contra ti

-Demuéstramelo – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa

-No es necesario

-¡Laxus es una gallina, Laxus es una gallina! – cantaba Natsu. Lucy lo vio con una gota de sudor.

-Basta

-¡Laxus es una gallina!, Laxus es una gallina!

-¡Para!

-¡Laxus es una gallina!

-¡Ya, Joder, esta bien, esta bien! – Natsu alzo los brazos victorioso y fue a buscar un balón – Eres mas molesto que las mujeres – dijo Laxus una ves que Natsu regreso. El peli rosa se alzo de hombros

-Bien ¡estoy encendido! – Grito. Luego volteo a ver a Lucy y le sonrió - ¡Mira como le pateo el culo a este idiota! – una ves dijo eso pateo la pelota y el juego empezó

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, se agradecen los reviews, los follows, y los favoritos. no olviden dejarme cualquier queja, sugerencia, petición, y todo lo que se les ocurra. Las parejas y todos los lios están a la vuelta de la esquina asi que no desesperen. **

**Erika: Me alegra que te este gustando la historia, Laxus ya apareció!, no te diré nada con respecto a lo de Mira (spoilers, spoilers), pero ya tengo preparado algo para el**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail no es mío **

**No tengo perdón lose :(, pero de verdad no había podido actualizar, me organizare mejor para tener tiempo de subir y escribir la historia. Como recompensa les dejo un capitulo un poquito mas largo :D**

* * *

Enredados

Capitulo 8

En el bosque que estaba detrás de el internado, Sting se encontraba recargado a el tronco de un árbol, cerro los ojos y le dio una calada a su cigarro dejándose inundar por el adictivo sabor. Volteo a ver el rio artificial que se encontraba a unos metro de el y sonrió débilmente pensando que haber costruido ese rio había sido un desperdicio de tiempo y dinero, seguramente cuando era nuevo todo los alumnos iban a diario a verlo pero el tiempo pasa y las personas se aburren muy pronto. Era por eso que solo se ocupaba esa área para fumar, tomar, satisfacer sus deseos sexuales y en algunos casos drogarse; y como ningún docente se acordaba de la existencia del rio era el lugar favorito de muchos, incluido Sting.

Desde ese lugar se podía ver las luces de la ciudad de Magnolia, el trafico y la contaminación, pero si dejabas eso de fuera la ciudad era preciosa. Un ruido a su derecha llamo su atención volteo la cabeza sorprendiéndose de ver entrar a un hombre y una mujer por debajo de la reja que rodeaba a el internado.

-Joder, no vuelvo a perder los cigarros – murmuro mientras sacaba un cigarro de la cajetilla - ¿quieres uno? - pregunto a la mujer junto a el

-Gracias pero Juvia no fuma – Gray asintió y se le puso entre los labios, después puso cara de póker

-¡el encendedor! – se quejo – se me olvido comprar un encendedor - Sting alzo una ceja y rio suavemente por la estupidez del hombre que parecía no darse cuenta de su presencia

-Hey – dijo. Ambos voltearon bruscamente pensando que los habían descubierto pero se relajaron al ver a un estudiante – yo tengo encendedor – Gray se acerco seguido de Juvia, Sting saco el encendedor de la bolsa del pantalón y se le aventó

-Gracias – dijo Gray una ves que prendió el cigarro. Sting asintió y examino a la mujer que lo acompañaba rápidamente: pelo azul largo, ojos azul fuerte, buen cuerpo y sonrisa linda. Era una costumbre que tenia desde hacia tiempo para ver quien podría ser su próxima distracción.

Era una buena candidata. Volteo a ver a Gray que en ese momento le daba a una calada a su cigarro

-¿Son novios? – pregunto, le gustaban la mujer pero odiaba destruir relaciones, era por eso que siempre se aseguraba que no tuviera novio. Juvia se sonrojo violetamente y murmuro algo de 30 hijos con Gray-sama y Gray se sonrojo ligeramente y bufo

-¿Qué dices? – casi grito - ¡claro que no! – Sting vio de reojo como Juvia seguía en el mundo Gray-sama y asintió

-Ya – se paro se sacudió el pantalón y le dio una ultima calada a su cigarro, se acerco a Juvia y la agarro del brazo delicadamente. Juvia lo volteo a ver enojada por sacarla de su mundo Gray-sama, pero casi inmediatamente después su mirada paso a ser confusión.

-Me llamo Sting – dijo. Juvia lo vio confundida

-Ah… - empezó, sacudió la cabeza para ordenar sus pensamientos – Yo me llamo Juvia

-Lindo nombre – sonrió de un lado - ¿Te gustaría comer algún día? – Juvia parpadeo confundida y Gray frunció el entrecejo

-¡Lo siento pero el corazón de Juvia le pertenece a Gray-sama! – Sting miro a Gray de reojo que seguía con el ceño fruncido pero una imperceptible sonrisa en su cara, se encogió de hombros y soltó el brazo de Juvia

-Si te arrepientes me dices – Juvia asintió intentando ser amable – Fue un placer Juvia-san – luego volteo a ver Gray – Deberías de ser mas lindo con la chica – Dijo se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre los arboles y las sombras.

-Que tipo tan desagradable – comento Gray con los brazos cruzados

-A Juvia le pareció lindo – Gray la volteo a ver como si hubiera dicho la peor cosa del mundo – por que no vamos a ver la competencia – sugirió en un intento de desviar el tema

-me parece buena idea ¿Quiénes compiten? – Juvia hizo un puchero y se agarro la cabeza

-Juvia no recuerda, pero le parece que son unos de cuarto grado – Gray la miro de reojo y se sorprendió a si mismo al pensar por una milésima de segunda que era bonita, volteo hacia el frente y cruzo los brazos en su desnudo pecho, como era de costumbre en algún momento del dia se había quitado la camisa y no se había dado cuenta.

El resto del camino paso sin nada interesante Juvia le contaba a Gray de lo maravillosa que sería su vida juntos y Gray fingía ponerle atención. Cuando llegaron a las canchas de futbol donde se supone que seria el primer encuentro notaron que estaba casi lleno, a lo lejos vieron a Natsu y Lucy sentados juntos, Natsu parecía enojado y Lucy se reía de los pucheros que ponía

-A la próxima le ganare a ese bastardo – se quejaba Natsu, volteo a ver a Lucy con el ceño fruncido – La próxima ves tu vendrás conmigo otra vez y grabaras como le dio una paliza – Lucy rio y asintió

-Como digas, Natsu – el peli rosa sonrió ampliamente

-Oye Lucy, no se te a olvidado que me tienes que decir en que momentos tengo que ser caballeroso – dijo Natsu, Lucy lo volteo a ver pero en ese momento se arrepintió porque la mirada de Natsu era tan profunda que se sentía desnuda, increíblemente desnuda.

Se sonrojo ligeramente y desvió la mirada

-Si Natsu – Lucy fijo su atención en las personas que pasaban enfrente de ella – Yo te dijo – El peli rosa sonrió abiertamente de nuevo, y la abrazo por los hombros

-¡Esa es mi Lucy! – Tal ves fue la manera en que lo dijo, o el hecho de que haya empleado el "_mi" y "Lucy" _en la misma oración, o el simple hecho que desde hace unos segundos ya estaba nerviosa, pero eso termino con ella, tocio fuertemente mientras un sonrojo que parecía competir con el pelo de Erza se apoderaba de su cara. Natsu al ver el cambio en su amiga volteo a verla con la preocupación marcada en sus ojos

-¡No te mueras! – grito Natsu, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de la rubia que al recuperar el aire y notar la distancia a la que se encontraban retrocedió bruscamente

-¡N-Natsu! – se quejo - ¡Dame espacio! – el peli rosa parecía confundido pero acato la orden y se alejo de la rubia lo suficiente como para que ella regresara a su lugar de antes

-¿Todo bien? – pregunto el hombre. La rubia asintió ya mas relajada.

-¿Qué hay? – saludo Gray que acababa de llegar junto con Juvia se sentó y Juvia que estaba colgada del cuello del hombre, se sentó junto a el. no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de advertencia a su rival de amor. Natsu y Gray iniciaron una discusión casi de inmediato, pero su pelea se vio interrumpida por la voz del director que era amplificada por un micrófono, probo varias veces para comprobar que todos lo escuchaban y cuando termino carraspeo un poco

-Antes que nada, les quiero dar las gracias porque la competencia tuvo mucho éxito y muchas personas se inscribieron. – las canchas estallaron en gritos – Pero no estamos aquí para oír un discurso de agradecimientos, si no para inaugurar oficialmente las competencias – los gritos y silbidos no se hicieron esperar, cuando cesaron el director continuo - ¡Muy bien! – grito - ¡Nuestra primera competencia es entre el equipo llamado "weew" y el equipo "Snakes" - después de que termino de recitar los nombres de los integrantes de cada equipo, dio las instrucciones de la prueba, una cuerda que tenia que ser jalada de los 2 extremos por los diferentes equipos y el equipo que cruzara la línea roja, que estaba pintada justo en medio, seria el perdedor. Era una competencia simple, pero Makarov advirtió que no todas serian asi de sencillas. - ¡Y finalizado esto, declaro las competencias oficialmente empezadas! – los alumnos gritaron y la competencia, que seria vigilada por el profesor Wakaba, empezó.

Natsu gritaba porque le gustaba hacer escandalo, Lucy apoyaba a "Weew" y Juvia, al ver que su rival de amor apoyaba a "Weew" decidió apoyar a "Snakes", pero Gray se encontraba sentado viendo al frente con el ceño fruncido y ¿Qué estaba viendo? Bueno resulta que su vista se había topado con Erza, hasta ahí todo estaba bien, hasta que vio quien era su acompañante, y no es que odiara a Jellal no, al contrario, pero por alguna razón le producía cierta molestia verlos juntos, y no es como si estuviera enamorado de Erza, era extraño, suspiro y se paso las manos por detrás de su cabeza y concentro su vista en el partido.

Erza y Jellal estaban sentados unas gradas mas adelante, ninguno de los dos estaba verdaderamente interesado en ver la competencia, pero ambos decidieron venir solo para matar el tiempo.

Jellal veía de reojo a la pelirroja que parecía estar concentrada en la competencia; el sabia perfectamente que estaba enamorado de ella, pero también sabia que no se la merecía.

No supo que fue pero de un momento a otro la agarro de la mano. Erza lo volteo a ver confusa el desvió la vista y se mostro repentinamente interesado en la competencia.

-¿A quien le vas? – pregunto en un intento de distraerla. Ella sonrió, volteo de nuevo la vista al frente y termino de enlazar sus manos con las de Jellal

-Realmente me da igual – respondió. Jellal suspiro y se movió ligeramente para atrás, con la mano libre agarro un mechón del pelo de Erza

-Siempre me ah encantado tu pelo – comento. Erza lo volteo a ver con un ligero sonrojo

-Si, ya me lo habías dicho – Jellal rio y ambos voltearon su vista hacia la competencia

Cana veía desde la azotea de los dormitorios de las mujeres, todo el alboroto provocado por Fairy Tail, le dio un trajo a la cerveza que tenia en las manos y suspiro, de reojo pudo ver como el se colocaba a un lado de ella y la veía con reproche.

-No se puede tomar en las instalaciones – Cana se encogió de hombros y le dio otro sorbo a la botella

-Como si fuera la primera ves – el hombre puso los ojos en blanco. Lo volteo a ver y le sonrió

-No Cana – dijo, se hizo unos pasos para atrás – esto no puede seguir – ella lo ignoro y se acercó a el,, le dio el ultimo sorbo a su cerveza y le puso las manos alrededor del cuello – Estoy hablando enserio

-Cálmate – susurro. Macao sintió un escalofrió recorrerle por todo el cuerpo – nadie se va a enterar – Macao se zafó del agarre de ella y se alejo unos pasos

-Esto ya no puede seguir – se paso una mano por el cabello intentando aclarar sus pensamientos – Podría ser tu papá

-Pero no lo eres

-¡Cana!, estoy hablando enserio – cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente – Si alguien se entera de esto… - Cana rio y negó con la cabeza

-Te preocupas demasiado – Macao negó con la cabeza. Cana se acerco lentamente a el y le puso las manos en el pecho y empezó a hacer cirulos con su dedo. Respiro profundamente intentado concentrarse, la agarro por los hombros en un intento de alejarla pero no logro nada.

No tenia la fuerza.

Ella se acerco al cuello de el y empezó a besarlo con lentitud. Macao inconscientemente lanzo un suspiro, la agarro de la cintura y la acerco mas a el, Cana sonrió y lo volteo a ver, el la beso, y de un movimiento la recargo contra la reja de la azotea. Macao bajo hasta el cuello y la mordió delicadamente. Cana dejo escapar un suspiro; el peli azul metió su mano debajo de la blusa de ella y empezó a acariciar su abdomen lentamente, subió su mano hasta llegar a los pechos de ella. Ella gimió cuando sintió la expertas manos de el hombre acariciándola

Cuando el sintió que su pantalón le empezaba a molestar fue cuando supo que se tenia que alegar. Cana lo veía divertida

-Hizo su aparición muy rápido ¿no? – Macao se sonrojo y se volteo

-Me tengo que ir – dijo. Cana asintió y se arreglo la blusa – No se volverá a repetir – avanzo a la puerta que llevaba a las escalares para poder bajar de la azotea la abrió y salió rápidamente

Cana volteo su vista a las canchas y fue cuando noto que el alboroto se había calmado, seguramente ya había acabado. Cerro los ojos y jugueteo con su cabello, sabia que su extraña relación con Macao no era sana, estaba prohibida, y lo peor de todo, era una adicción.

Cada ves que besaba a Macao pensaba que no era malo, que todo estaba bien; pero siempre que terminaban, como ahora, se daba cuenta que estaba mal y se proponía hablar con el y ponerle fin, pero siempre era inútil, como ahora, le había dicho que se vieran aquí para decirle que su relación se acabo, pero no pudo y termino como siempre: besándose y acariciándose. Se abrazo a si misma y volvió a los dormitorios para darse un baño.

* * *

**Gracias por leer mi historia :DDDD, como ven las parejas poco a poco se van acercando mas, pero no va ser tan fácil para ninguno, para lo fans del Gale no se desesperen que pronto tendrán su momento.**

**Les agradezco los reviews, follows y favoritos :DD**

**Aye: Me alegro que te guste mi historia, perdona mi retraso D:, intentare publicar mas seguido**

**Claudia: Gracias por comentar, y que bueno que te guste el Jerza porque es mi pareja favorita también y habrá MUUCHO. Es que son hermosos 3**

**Fiore Scarlet: Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia, los sentimientos de Gray hacia Erza se van a ir aclarando poco a poco. en este capitulo hubo poquito Nalu, pero no te preocupes que pronto habrá mas :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Se que no tengo perdón de dios así que solo dejare el capitulo y me iré lentamente**

**Disclaimer: FT no me pertenece si lo hiciera Natsu y Lucy ya se hubieran casado**

* * *

**Enredados**

_Capitulo 9_

Gajeel caminaba con los brazos cruzados dirigiéndose a su dormitorio, muchos se llevaron una sorpresa al verlo en la competencia pero ninguno le dijo nada por temor a que el comentario no le gustara y decidiera mandarlo al hospital.

Iba con su habitual postura altiva y mirando amenazante a cualquiera que se le acercara, de reojo podía ver como algunas personas iban con sus amigos, otros abrazados a su pareja, y algunos haciendo un escándalo como era el caso de salamander

-¡ya quiero que sea nuestra competencia! – gritaba - ¿Cuándo es?

-en una semana – respondió Gray

-¡estoy encendido!

-¿alguien sabe donde esta Levy? No la vi en la cancha – pregunto Lucy

-Juvia cree que fue a la biblioteca- Gajeel volteo a ver la única persona que consideraba "cercana", y frunció el ceño – creo que me comento algo de leer unos libros– dijo. Los demás asintieron.

Por el rabillo del ojo Juvia vio que Gajeel la observaba con detenimiento, se volteo para encararlo. El alzo una ceja y ella le sonrió

-Hola Gajeel-san – saludo. Todos se pararon bruscamente y voltearon a ver al susodicho

-¡tu! – grito Natsu y apunto estuvo de aventársele de no ser por la mirada de advertencia de Lucy, Gray y Juvia. Gruño y se cruzo de brazos

-Que hay – respondió con simpleza, estaba apunto de continuar con su camino pero la voz de Juvia lo detuvo

-Vamos a ir a cenar – dijo - ¿quieres venir? – todos parecían sorprendidos, incluso Gajeel que titubeo un momento

-No – respondió. Juvia suspiro y lo agarro del brazo

-Vamos, será divertido – el bufo molesto, y volteo a ver a los demás. Salamander estaba apunto de aventársele de nuevo. Gray tenia las manos en los bolsillos pero no parecía molesto. Y Lucy veia a Juvia sorprendida pero con una sonrisa.

Y por alguna razón acepto.

Juvia abrió la boca y los ojos sorprendida, vamos que jamos imagino que le diría que si

-¿si? – tocio – quiero decir Juvia esta muy contenta de que haya aceptado

-Bueno vamos que luego la cierran – dijo. Todos dirigieron sus pasos a la cafetería y como era costumbre Gray y Natsu hicieron carreritas, pero esta ves por alguna razón desconocida para todo el mundo Gajeel participo

-No perderé contra Salamander – había dicho, antes de salir corriendo junto con Gray y Natsu. Cuando los alcanzo ambos lucían sorprendidos, pero se les olvidos segundos después y los tres corrieron, empujándose unos a los otros.

..

.

..

Mira estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas viendo a la persona que se encontraba frente a ella. El rubio por su parte tenia los brazos cruzados. Mira cerro los ojos y se paro de la banca

-Dime que es lo que quieres – el hombre frunció el ceño

-Ya sabes

-No – dijo – me refiero a mi, ¿Qué quieres de mi?

-Estamos hablando de lo mismo – Mira bufo bajito. Laxus sonrió con sorna.

-Ya no Laxus – el rubio titubeo un momento – ya estoy harta – Laxus se mantuvo en silencio y miro al cielo. Mira al notar que el no se disponía a decir absolutamente nada se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero Laxus la agarro del brazo firmemente, Mira volteo con el ceño fruncido

-Dame un poco de tiempo – dijo

-No, siempre me pides los mismo y al final seguimos igual

-Mirajane – dijo acercándose. Mira lo vio con una mirada amenazante y el comprendió que no se tenia que acercar, todavía.

-Nada de Mirajane – dijo –Ya no mas Laxus –el rubio la miro con el ceño fruncido y negó con la cabeza

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Que estoy harta – dijo y luego respiro profundamente intentando mantener el control

-¿Harta? – sonrió – Claro que no, te pasa algo mas

-Te equivocas

-Te molesta que no le digamos a nadie de nuestra relación – dijo con burla – Claro que no, tu no eres ese tipo de mujer

-Pues no me conoces – Laxus bufo cansado del comportamiento de Mira, la solto del brazo y se cruzo de brazos

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta? – dijo, Mira se mordió el labio inferior y frunció el ceño

-Ya sabes

-¡Suficiente! – bramo Laxus, se acerco a Mira la agarro de las muñecas con la suficiente fuerza como para que no se soltara, pero lo suficientemente débil como para no lastimarla y la recargo en el tronco de un árbol. Mira pese a la sorpresa inicial se mantuvo firme en todo momento - ¿Se puede saber que cojones te pasa? – Mira se removió intentado zafarse del agarre de Laxus

-¡Suéltame!

-No hasta que me digas que te pasa

\- ¡Ya lo sabes!

-Quiero la verdad

-¡Laxus!, por dios – dijo Mira – Estoy harta de que nuestra relación sea en secreto, ¡todo en secreto! ¡No podemos ni ir al cine juntos! – Laxus bufo y apretó ligeramente su agarre, se acerco a la cara de Mira y negó con la cabeza

-¡Claro que no! – bufo - ¡dime la verdad, Mujer!

-Eso es, no podemos salir juntos, no podemos hacer nada, tenemos que vernos en la noche a escondidas y asegurarnos de que no nos vea nadie – dijo – todo por que tu no eres lo suficientemente maduro como para tener una relación normal – Laxus hizo una mueca – y cada ves que quiero hablar contigo estas entrenado o estudiando o con una de las zorras que te persiguen todo el tiempo – Cuando termino de decir la frase callo abruptamente y agradeció que estuviera oscuro y el no pudiera ver el sonrojo que invadió su cara. Laxus alzo una ceja, afloje el agarre y sonrió

-¿Zorras? – Dijo con burla – Te estas volviendo una mal hablada – Mira no dijo nada – asi que es eso, estas celosa –afirmo. Mira se removió incomoda, el la soltó y ella rápidamente cruzo los brazos – Nunca me imagine que tu fueras celosa – rio, Mira hizo un puchero. Laxus la agarro delicadamente del mentón y la beso

-Te ves linda cuando haces pucheros – dijo. Mira frunció el ceño - ¿Sigues enojada?, sabes que no importan esas "zorras" como tu señorita mal hablada las llamas – Mira rio por lo bajo

-No se que fue lo que me paso – confeso – Yo no dijo groserías

-Tal ves todavía tienes dentro la niña que eras antes – dijo para luego besarla otra ves, esta vez con mas pasión, se separaron cuando el celular de Laxus empezó a sonar, lo abrió y vio que era un mensaje – tengo que regresar al cuarto, al estúpido de Jellal se le olvidaron las llaves adentro y le tengo que abrir – dijo, Mira rio y asintió - ¿entonces todo bien? – dijo intentado sonar indiferente

-Si Laxus, todo bien – luego lo apunto con el dedo – todo bien mientras tu te mantengas alejado de esas mujeres con la necesidad de ser extremadamente cariñosas contigo – Laxus rio, le dio un rápido beso y se perdió en la oscuridad del internado.

Mira se dio la vuelta pensando que aunque Laxus se comportaba indiferente y en algunos casos patan con los demás, con ella era diferente en todos los sentidos, vamos que no era como que le regalara rosas ni le dijera te quiero cada cinco minutos. Si no que de alguna manera era mas atento, no atento no era la palabra. Era mas ¿sensible?.

..

.

..

Los días transcurrieron sin nada raro dentro el internado Fairy Tail.

Hoy era el día que el "equipo de Natsu", si el peli rosado se había infiltrado en la noche a la dirección y les había puesto el mejor nombre que se le ocurrió, claro que cuando Erza se entero fue a parar a la enfermería, pero ese no es el punto, en el que el equipo de Natsu por fin competiría contra Lamia Scale.

-Joder, Rogue – se quejo Sting, mientras dibujaba garabatos en su cuaderno de Literatura – Que clase tan mas aburrida - Rogué negó con la cabeza

\- A mi me parece muy interesante –dijo, con la vista pegada al pizarrón y escribiendo algunas cosas. El rubio lo volteo a ver atónito. Rogue lo ignoro completamente sumergido en la explicación de la literatura India.

Sting al ver que su única fuente de entretenimiento había decidió ignorarlo saco su celular y se metió a su red social favorita y comento:

"Muero del aburrimiento" #aburrido

Se rio de la tontería que comento y vio las noticias que aparecían en su inicio, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que su comentario había recibido 53 likes en unos minutos. Era una tontería pero internamente se sentía orgulloso de su logro. En algún momento de la clase decidió buscar el perfil de Juvia Loxar, no, no estaba enamorado y tampoco era un stalker, solo quería matar el aburrimiento.

Le mando una solicitud de amistad y vio su foto de perfil en la que salía en un bonito bikini y de fondo una alberca, pero lo que le llamo la atención era la cantidad de comentarios que había recibido, entre los que destacaba una "pelea" entre un tal Lyon Vastia y Gray Fullbuster, para resumirlo Lyon había escrito que salía hermosa y Gray había escrito que era un pervertido y así sucesivamente. Sting rio con fuerza al identificar a Gray como el chico del encendedor

-¿Algo que quiera compartir señor Eucliffe? – Sting después de unos segundos se callo y negó con la cabeza

-Nada

-Entonces no interrumpa mas mi clase

..

.

..

Lucy miraba a la ventana entretenida y de ves en cuando apuntaba algo en su cuaderno, delante de ella Natsu jugaba con sus plumas a las espadas o algo por el estilo. A su lado Levi leía un libro que parecía estar de lo mejor por que hacia varias expresiones.

Checo su celular para ver si Erza había respondido a su mensaje pero nada, estaba preocupada por lo que le pudo haber pasado ya que Erza no era de las que decidían no entrar a clase. Poco después el timbre sonó y Natsu que solo tenia las plumas afuera las aventó a su mochila y salió corriendo. Lucy rio al ver la emoción que su amigo tenia.

-¡Apúrate Lucy! – grito desde afuera, 30 segundos después ya estaba adentro ayudándola a meter sus cosas en la mochila, cuando termino agarro la mochila – yo la llevo, ahora vámonos que se nos hace tarde – dijo

-Tranquilo Natsu – dijo aguantando la risa – vamos con tiempo, además ni Gray ni Juvia salen todavía – el peli rosado volteo y efectivamente los vio todavía en el salón

-¡Apurate Hielito! – grito, Gray respondió con bufido – ¡Vamos Juvia!

-Voy – respondió la peli azul. Natsu movió sus pies impaciente, unos minutos después los cuatro ya estaban afuera

-¿Y Erza? – pregunto Gray, viendo a los lados – No la eh visto

-No tengo idea de donde se metió – contesto Lucy agarrándose el pelo en una coleta – le mande como mil mensajes y no respondió nada

\- Tal ves Mira sepa que paso – comento Juvia. Todos asintieron

\- ¿alguien tiene su teléfono? – pregunto Lucy, Gray se lo paso y después Lucy marco

_-¿Si?_

-Hola Mira, habla Lucy

_-hola Lucy, ¿Qué pasa?_

-¿No sabes que paso con Erza? No vino a las primeras horas y no me contesta los mensajes – Del otro lado de la línea Mira tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse descaradamente

-_Puede que se haya quedado dormida_

-¿Crees? No parece de las que se queda dormida

_-No lo se, si la veo le dijo que la buscan _

-Gracias, nos vemos luego

-_Si Lucy, cuídate._

Lucy colgó y frunció el ceño, los demás la vieron expectantes

-¿Qué paso? – corto el silencio Natsu

-No sabe – dijo – pero hay que adelantarnos a la cancha ya llegara… espero – todos asintieron e hicieron su camino a las canchas

..

.

..

Erza se levanto con el pie izquierdo, para empezar no sonó el despertador y Mira no se había tomado la molestia de despertarla, cuando se metió a bañar no había agua caliente asi que se baño con el agua fría, hasta podría jurar que estaba mas fría de lo normal, después y con las prisas se le olvidaron las llaves adentro de la recamara, se había perdido las dos horas y si no se apuraba iba a perder la tercera, pero como no era su dia, la perdió, después se enteraría de que el profesor había hecho examen.

Cuando fue a comprar café a la tiendita un estúpido la empujo e hizo que derramara todo su café en su blusa, maldijo un millón de veces y le pego a un desgraciado que pasaba por ahí.

Fue al baño de damas a la lavarse la mancha de café, pero para su desgracia el agua solo hizo que se expandiera mas, gruño y se miro en el espejo, su pelo evidentemente estaba despeinado porque con la hora que era no le dio tiempo de cepillárselo bien, su blusa con una enorme mancha café, y su cara no era lo mejor ese día. Suspiro, salió de los baños y se sentó en una banca, busco su celular el cual obviamente no traía, le pregunto a un estudiante que pasaba por ahí la hora

9:40, apenas las 9:40 y ya no quería saber nada de nadie, suspiro y cerro los ojos para relajarse.

Podría decir que va a dormir toda la tarde pero no podía. Primero: tenia un montón de tarea y trabajos y segundo: hoy era la competencia.

Había 365 días en el año y justo tenían que escoger el día en que todo le salía mal.

Volteo su vista al cielo y relajo su expresión y pensó en su infancia, en Jellal, en Simon… y en el accidente. Y de un momento a otro el patio se empezó a llenar, por un microsegundo se alarmo pensando que había un terremoto o un incendio o algo catastrófico, pero al ver la caras de todos se dio cuenta que no había nada malo, después de unos minutos le pregunto la hora a un profesor que la miro con pena

-10:10 – había dicho el profesor - ¿Eres Erza Scarlet no es así? – la peli roja asintió confundida

-Debería apurarse si no quiere que la competencia comience sin ti – Erza se dio una cachetada mentalmente y salió corriendo en dirección a las canchas, que por supuesto estaban del otro lado de la escuela.

En momentos como ese era que odiaba la amplitud de la escuela.

Maldijo internamente al ver el sin fin de personas que parecían querer evitar su paso, y en un segundo tomo una decisión que sin saberlo, marcaria su vida.

* * *

**Aleluya! Por fin subi capitulo. No olviden comentar y dejarme su opinión que súper importante para mi :D** **también comenten que creen que pasara o que quieren que pase**

**Claudia: Perdón!, perdón!. perdón!. Actualizare lo mas pronto posible. y si habrá MUCHO Jerza (es inevitable)**

**Gibelly: Aquí hay mas!, espero perdones mi impuntualidad, ojala te haya gustado el capitulo**

**Aye: Si cana y macao :3 me da curiosidad esa pareja, no puedo decir que lo de Gray sean celos (todavía) pero si envidia.**

**Nos vemos! **

**Pd: Juro que intentare subir capitulo lo mas pronto posible**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: FT no es mío. La realidad es demasiado triste D:**

* * *

**_Enredados_**

_Capitulo 10_

Sting se dirigía a las canchas dispuesto a ver la competencia entre el equipo de Natsu y Lamía scale. Para evitar cruzar por las miles de personas que caminaban hacia allá se había quedado en las instalaciones y caminaba por los pasillos, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y paro bruscamente al no sentir su celular. Se palpo todos los bolsillos de su uniforme, pero no le sintió, hizo una mueca y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a buscar en el salón, comenzó a trotar y a dar vueltas por los pasillos y de repente en una vuelta, se estrelló contra algo, cayo de sentón y parpadeo confundido, abrió lo ojos molesto y enfrente de el había una mujer con el ceño fruncido  
Buen cuerpo, pelo rojo, sexy.  
Se paró torpemente y resistió la necesidad de sobarse la nalga que hasta ahorita le dolió.  
Le extendió una mano a la mujer frente a él  
-lo siento - se disculpo por pura cortesía, la mujer lo volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido y a regañadientes acepto la mano y se hubiera parado de no ser por que un dolor se lo impidió. Hizo una mueca, lo que no paso desapercibido por el rubio  
-¿te lastimaste? -pregunto. Al ver que la pelirroja no planeaba decir nada se agachó a su lado  
-Maldita sea - murmuró sobándose su tobillo. Sting al verlo bufo  
-Tsk. Esta inflamado  
-No me digas - contestó sarcásticamente. El rubio la ignoro y frunció el ceño  
-Vamos, te llevo a la enfermería -la mujer negó con la cabeza  
-Ni de broma, hoy compito y ya voy tarde - Sting alzó una ceja y vio su reloj  
-Bastante tarde diría yo - Erza lo fulmino con la mirada  
-De todos modos no vas a llegar y aunque llegues no vas a hacer nada -dijo y señaló el tobillo - vamos a la enfermería - Erza maldijo interiormente. Joder este rubio oxigenado tenía razón, aparte el tobillo le empezaba a doler mucho más que antes Sting alzó una ceja al ver a la mujer frente a él que estaba pensando en miles de posibilidades, pero al final acepto.  
La ayudó a pararse y paso su brazo derecho sobre sus hombros, y dirigieron sus pasos a la enfermería.  
Cuando llegaron la enfermera los recibió y sentó a Erza en la camilla. Le quito el zapato y lo reviso  
-parece un esguince - informo. Erza bufó - necesito sacarte unas placas - la enfermera se paró y se metió a un cuartito dejando a Sting y Erza solos en un incómodo silencio  
-¿Y de que equipo eres? - pregunto Sting, más para romper el silencio que para otra cosa  
\- El equipo de natsu - el rubio asintió y otro silencio incómodo se formó  
-Puedes irte - dijo ahora Erza mucho más tosco de lo que quería - si quieres - se corrigió  
Sting se encogió de hombros  
-no tengo nada que hacer - comentó indiferente - aparte no sería de hombres dejar a una mujer sola - Erza se pregunto si conocería a Elfman

-...  
\- Oye... puedo pedirte un favor - dijo Erza incómoda por andar pidiendo favores a gente desconocida  
-¿cual?  
-...me prestas tu celular para hacer una llamada - Sting asintió y luego se acordó que estaba desaparecido  
-no tengo idea donde lo dejé - contestó - de hecho iba a buscarlo cuando choque contigo - la pelirroja iba a decir algo, pero la enfermera le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Erza se acerco con ayuda de Sting y se metieron a la pequeña sala. La enfermera le aplico una especie de pomada en el tobillo y luego le saco unas radiografías

...

.

...

-¿Dónde demonios esta Erza? – dijo Natsu a nadie en particular. Todos se encogieron de hombros

-Estoy preocupada – comento Lucy – ella no faltaría... o mínimo hubiera avisado

-Tranquila Lucy, estoy seguro de que no le paso nada malo – opino el peli rosa, viendo al frente – Después de todo es Erza

-Natsu tiene razón - comento ahora Juvia que se estaba amarrando las agujetas de sus tennis – Después le preguntamos que paso

-Chicos – llamo Gray y señalo al frente – ya va a empezar

En el medio de la cancha estaba el profesor Warren que llamo a los dos equipos y les dio las instrucciones. Era un juego simple. Conseguir la bandera del equipo contrario. Cada bandera estaba al extremo de la cancha y el que llegara primero y agarrara la bandera ganaba.

El profesor les dio 5 minutos para que platicaran su estrategia

-¡Joder, Erza nos va a ser falta! - se quejo Gray con el ceño fruncido. Natsu junto los puños

-¡Podemos nosotros cuatro! – grito. Al final quedaron que Juvia y Gray protegerían la bandera y Natsu y Lucy la intentarían agarrar

Mientras que los otros, por fortuna, también eran cuatro, Sherry y Lyon se encargarían de ir por la bandera y Toby junto con Yuka de protegerla. El maestro se aseguro de que los dos equipos estuvieran listos y dio la señal de inicio.

-¡Ahora! – grito Natsu y salió corriendo hacia el otro de lada cancha, seguido de Lucy. Toby se puso enfrente de Natsu evitando que este pasara. Mientras que Yuka le estorbaba a Lucy.

Del otro lado de la cancha Lyon y Gray se miraban fijamente, esperando el movimiento del otro

-Gray

-Lyon

-Lo siento, pero esta vez te ganare – dijo y después tacleo a Gray tomándolo con la guardia baja

-Arg. Maldito – se quejo mientras se levantaba del pasto. Juvia se puso entre Lyon y Sherry esperando a ver quien atacaba primero. El peliblanco al verla se sonrojo

-¡Que bella! – exclamo para después correr junto a ella. Juvia se alejo repentinamente asustada por el comportamiento de Lyon

-¡Lyon! – grito Sherry que estaba bloqueada ahora por Gray - ¡Concentrate!

-¿Cómo me pides eso, cuando tengo a la mujer mas bella frente a mis ojos? – dijo poéticamente, causándole un escalofrio a la peli azul que se alejo unos pasos mas

-¡Lyon! – se quejo la de su equipo y le hizo una seña – no es momento para andar coquetendo. Concéntrate. – Lyon refunfuño y miro a Juvia

-Lo siento – dijo con tristeza exagerada – pero el destino no nos quiere juntos ahora. Juro que cuando ganemos este encuentro ire en tu búsqueda y te conquistare – dijo, Juvia parpadeo varias veces procesando lo que le acababa de decir. Lyon aprovecho su distracción para escapar de su bloqueo y correr hacia la bandera

-¡No puedes pasar! – grito Toby - ¡NO TE DEJARE PASAR! – volvió a gritar y se le avento a Natsu, este cayo de espaldas y, encima toby que ¿gruño? Si, toby le acababa de gruñir a Natsu. Este se movio bruscamente intentando liberarse.

Lucy corrió hacia la bandera aprovechando la distracción de Yuka al escuhar el gruñido de Toby, lo esquivo y siguió corriendo. Estaba a tres pasos de agarrarla pero unos brazos la jalaron de la cintura haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio

-Maldición – mascullo entre dientes antes de intentar levantarse

Gray habia logrado alcanzar a Lyon y, literalmente, le había puesto el pie. El peliblanco cayo al suelo de un golpe sordo y se sobo la cabeza

-Ouch – murmuro y luego volteo a ver a Gray que lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona - me las pagaras fullbuster – dijo y apunto estuvo de pararse y echarse a correr si no hubiera sido por el silbato

-¡Se acabo! – anuncio Warren. Luego señalo a Natsu que de alguna manera había escapado de Toby y habia alcanzado la bandera que sostenía con una enorme sonrisa en la cara - ¡Gana el equipo de Natsu! – Gray sonrió satisfecho. Juvia se abrazo a Gray gritando algo del destino y Lucy se acerco a Natsu a felicitarlo

-¡Estoy encendido! – grito Natsu alzando la bandera

...

.

...

Jellal permanecía sentado a lado de Ultear y Meredy en las gradas viendo como Natsu gritaba seguido de los demás.

El peliazul recorrió con su vista una vez mas las canchas buscando a cierta pelirroja que no encontró. Frunció el ceño y suspiro

-¿A quien buscas? – pregunto Ultear con una sonrisa picarona.

-A nadie – contesto mas rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado. Meredy le pego en las costillas con el codo

-¿Enserio? Yo pensé que buscabas a Erza – comento. Jellal se sonrojo ligeramente y negó con la cabeza

-No busco a nadie – mintió. Luego se levanto – Vámonos, se hace tarde

-¿Tarde? – rio Ultear. Luego vio su celular – son las 10:45, la siguiente clase empieza hasta las 11:10 – Jellal se removio incómodo y luego se encogió de hombros

-Bueno, me voy adelantando – Las mujeres rieron fuertemente. Jellal volteo con el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué?

-No será que quieres ver si te encuentras a alguien – comento Meredy fingiendo estar distraída.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Jellal intentando pensar en una excusa

-No creo que sea necesario que te vallas, seguro viene para acá – dijo ahora Ultear y señalo a Natsu y los demás – ellos no se han ido, probablemente venga con ellos

-No se de que me estas hablando – dijo fingiendo ignorancia. Luego se cruzo de brazos – Yo me voy adelantando. No quiero llegar tarde a clase – Ultear asintio distraídamente y luego le dio un codazo a Meredy. Esta volteo y abrió los ojos sorprendida. A Jellal no paso desapercibido ningún movimiento pero decidio no darle importancia y se dio la vuelta habia caminado unos pasos cuando la voz de Meredy lo detuvo

-Oye Jellal – este la volteo a ver de reojo – Creo que te gustaría ver esto – dijo y señalo al frente. El peliazul obedeció y tardo unos segundos en ver que estaban viendo, fruncio el ceño y miro con atención

Era Erza que parecia tener algo en el pie, pero eso no fue lo que llamo su atención, si no quien la acompañaba. Era un compañero suyo en algunas clases, si mal no recordaba Sting.

Le causo cierta punzada de celos ver a Erza "abrazada" a Sting. Vamos que no era un abrazo como tal… pero era muy parecido

Inconscientemente sus músculos se tensaron y se quedo inmóvil viendo todos sus movimientos

Natsu y los demás se acercaron corriendo a ella cuando la vieron llegar

-Oi ¿Por qué demonios nos abandonaste? – exigió saber Natsu que se acercaba a ella sin percatarse de que traía una férula en el pie. Lucy le dio un codazo

-Que no ves que trae algo en el pie – regaño señalando el tobillo de Erza. Natsu volteo a ver y parpadeo

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Natsu con el ceño fruncido

-Una ferula – contesto Gray con fastidio. Erza los ignoro y se sentó en una banca. Las mujeres se sentaron a lado de ella y los hombres permanecieron parados

-¿Qué te paso? – pregunto ahora Juvia que no dejaba de ver la férula

-Me esguince el tobillo – respondió. Todos la voltearon a ver

-¿Enserio?... ¿Cómo? – pregunto ahora Lucy con curiosidad. Erza se movió incomoda. Era muy vergonzoso recordar la estúpida manera en como se lo había esguinsado

-Me caí – dijo simplemente. Sting alzo una ceja divertido por la contestación tan vaga que dio

-¿De las escaleras? – pregunto ahora Gray. Erza negó y suspiro. Señalo a Sting y fue cuando todos notaron su presencia. Gray inmediatamente se tenso y vio inconscientemente a Juvia que parecía no darle importancia

-Choque con el en los pasillos y me caí – respondió. Todos asintieron, los hombres sorprendidos de que algo tan simple le haya causado un esguince, pero como ambos apreciaban sus vidas no comentaron nada

-¿Te duele mucho? – Atino a preguntar Natsu con la preocupación marcada en su voz. Cosa que no paso desapercibida con Lucy que lo vio primero con curiosidad y luego con ternura. La pelirroja negó

-Ya no tanto – la verdad le seguía doliendo como el infierno pero no quería que pensaran que era una chillona – Por cierto el es Sting – lo presento intentando desviar el tema. El aludido inclino la cabeza. Natsu lo vio con perspicacia

-Soy Lucy – Natsu la volteo a ver y decidió hacer lo mismo. El rubio asintió y señalo a Juvia y a Gray

-A ustedes los conozco – comento – Juvia y el chico del encendedor – la peli azul asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Gray bufo

-Soy Gray – se presento – no el chico del encendedor – Sting se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

-¿No te van a dar muletas o algo? – pregunto Lucy sin notar la tensión de Gray. Erza asintió

-La enfermera me dijo que fuera mañana por ellas – respondió – Que no tenia o algo asi – Un toque en el hombro de Erza llamo la atención de todos que voltearon a ver que pasaba

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto Jellal con una mirada preocupada. Erza asintió

-Si, no es nada – comento. Sting la veía con curiosidad, esa chica era muy interesante – un esguince – el pelizul asintió

-¿Te ayudo en algo? – pregunto amablemente. Erza negó ligeramente sonrojada

-Estoy bien – El peliazul se le quedo viendo causando que la peli roja se pusiera nerviosa - ¿Pasa algo? – logro preguntar. Jellal negó con la cabeza

-Me llamas si necesitas algo – dijo. Erza asintió y el sonrió – Cuídate – se dio la vuelta no sin antes examinar al rubio con cuidado. Y desapareció seguido de Meredy y Ultear.

-¿Quieres ir a descansar? – pregunto Juvia una ves que se fue Jellal. Erza negó y sonrio

-Estoy bien. De verdad – aseguro. De repente Lucy se pego en la frente con la mano

-¡¿Qué hora es?! – pregunto exaltada. Gray le dijo - ¡Demonios!. Vamos tarde a las clases – Juvia se paro del asiento dispuesta a irse

-¿Y? – pregunto Natsu confundido

-¿Cómo que "y"? – regaño Lucy y lo jalo de la muñeca – tenemos que apurarnos – el peli rosa estaba completamente confundido por la prisa de la rubia – Ustedes también deberían de irse – comento Lucy a Sting, Erza y Gray

-Ahorita

-Aja

-Tengo incapacidad

Lucy asintió y salió corriendo jalando a Natsu consigo y Juvia también la siguió no sin antes despedirse de su queridísimo Gray-sama

Los tres quedaron en un incomodo silencio que nadie se atrevía a cortar. Erza sentada en una de las bancas, Gray y Sting parados viéndose de reojo

-…

-…

-…

-Y… ¿Qué hay? – pregunto Sting incomodo

-No mucho

-Nada

-¿Cuántos días tienes de incapacidad? – pregunto Gray viendo a Erza

-Tres – contesto para que otro que incomodo y eterno silencio se formara. Sting agito la cabeza y se dio la vuelta diciendo que iba a clases. Gray ayudo a Erza a regresar a su dormitorio e igualmente regreso a clases

* * *

**Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar D:, es que salí de vacaciones y para acabar la inspiración desapareció por completo. Aun así espero que les guste el capitulo. TODAS las propuestas son bienvenidas:D**

**Dejen sus reviews, y propuestas, quejas y todo lo relacionado**

**Claudia: Aquí tienes el capitulo, espero que te haya gustado :D**

**Raymar: Me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic :D. espero que lo sigas leyendo **

**Gibelly: Lo se ):, pero de verdad que no me da tiempo. me alegra que te guste como escribo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: FT no es mío D:**

* * *

**_Enredados_**

_Capitulo 11_

Kagura siempre había sido estricta consigo misma. Siempre entregaba las tareas a tiempo, siempre ponía atención en clase. Trabajaba. No tomaba. No fumaba. No se drogaba y un sin fin de cosas mas.

Pero últimamente las cosas no le salían bien, se le olvidaban los proyectos, no entendía matemáticas, se le olvidan las cosas, etc.

Por eso, justo ahora, que tenia hora libre se encontraba en la biblioteca intentando entender las miles de cosas que no entendía.

Pasaba sus ojos rápido pero concentrada por las hojas del cuaderno y escribía en otro de vez en cuando. Intentaba hacer ejercicios pero ninguno le salía bien, iba en el 32 cuando se rindió y aventó el lápiz en un ataque de desesperación. Se agarro la cabeza y se acostó en la mesa con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Maldita sea y maldita sea

Era totalmente estúpido, y ella lo sabia, pero el tal Rogue no dejaba de aparecerse en su mente de ves en cuando. No era que hubiera caído rendida a sus pies con solo tres palabras ni tampoco que estuviera enamorada de un completo desconocido, por que seria sumamente ridículo. Solo pasaba que le parecía guapo. Y por alguna razón ese toque misterioso que tenia le llamaba la atención.

Tenia que aceptar que le hubiera gustado hablar un poco mas con el.

Había decidido ir al gimnasio a distraerse un poco y así fue, en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba ahí.

Saludo a la recepcionista y se fue a los vestidores, abrió su locker, metió su mochila y saco su ropa de deporte, se la puso y fue hacia el gimnasio.

Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la caminadora y trotar un rato para calentar. Llevaba como 10 minutos, cuando la caminadora de su lado se desocupo, no le dio la mayor importancia y siguió trotando, se agarro su pelo en una coleta y fue cuando noto que alguien mas había ocupado la caminadora

_Eso fue rápido_ – pensó y de reojo vio a un hombre. Tocio y casi se tropieza de no haber sido por que se alcanzo a agarrarse de la caminadora, se reincorporo. Y se odio por sorprenderse de esa manera

-¿Estas bien? – identifico la voz como el causante de sus distracciones. Asintió apenada, no por el, si no por el ridículo que acababa de cometer. Y volteo a verlo para asegurarse de que no se haya vuelto loca y lo hubiera alucinado.

No, no lo había alucinado. Mínimo no estaba loca.

Se había puesto unos shorts negros y una playera roja. Traía una coleta alta, que no evitaba que la mitad de su pelo le cayera en un ojo, y también fue cuando noto que tenia una cicatriz en su nariz. Mentalmente se pregunto como no la había visto antes.

El le sonrió ligeramente y ella volteo la mirada fingiendo estar distraída, inicio de nuevo su rutina.

Se sentía como una idiota por el ridículo que acababa de cometer, pero en su defensa jamás imagino encontrarse con el en el gimnasio.

Concentro su vista en los números que marcaba la caminadora esperando que pasara la media hora que quería hacer para poder irse a bañar e ir al salón de clases.

Pasaron los minutos y el no parecía ni acordarse de ella por que en ningún momento hizo el esfuerzo de comentar algo, aunque tampoco ella lo había hecho.

Estaba apunto de parar la caminadora cuando una voz grave y sensual la detuvo

-¿Qué tal el libro? – se tardo varios segundos en responder. Lo volteo a ver intentando fingiendo que no la había sorprendido pero no funciono

-Bien – respondió torpemente. – Me pareció interesante – Rogue asintió

-Es bueno – comento – aunque hay mejores – Kagura le dio la razón. Y así siguieron un rato. La mujer intento alargar su estadía en la caminadora pero al final pensó que seria demasiado raro, la paro y se bajo.

-Adios – se despidió del pelinegro que le hizo una seña con la mano. Se dio la vuelta y se iba a bañar de no ser por que la detuvo con un ligero toque es un brazo

-Oye – volteo a ver que pasaba. - ¿Me pasas tu celular? – pregunto desviando la mirada y con un ligero sonrojo. La mujer se tardo en contestar pero al final asintió y se lo dio

-Luego hablamos – dijo el pelinegro y se rasco la nuca – B-Bueno si quieres

-Si – Kagura se odio a si misma por contestar tan rápido – Osea.. si puedo y puedes – el pelinegro asintió y se dio la vuelta. Kagura fue a la baños dispuesta a bañarse y después irse a sus clase

...

.

...

Levy caminaba dispuesta a llegar a su clase de calculo que estaba a solo unos pasos del salón donde se encontraba hace unos momentos. Dio la vuelta en un pasillo y se metió al salón notando que era la primera en llegar, cosa que no le sorprendió pues siempre era la primera. Se sentó en la primera banca para escuchar bien la clase y se disponía a leer mientras esperaba a que empezara la clase, saco su libro y lo abrió en la pagina en la que estaba, apenas poso su vista en las letras cuando un ruido sordo provoco que saltara espantada.

Escucho una risa burlona, volteo a ver que pasaba y se topo con una mirada salvaje que la veía con burla

-Te espante – afirmo. Levy frunció el ceño y se dio cuenta que había sido la puerta, prácticamente pateada por el.

-¿Qué? – Gajeel se acerco a ella a grandes zancadas y se puso enfrente de la banca de ella. Levy se sintió intimidada por la estatura de Gajeel pero no lo demostró

-Eres como un conejo – la peli azul parpadeo confundida – te espantas mucho – dijo el pelinegro lleno de pircings.

-No me espanto mucho – se intento defender. Pero solo provoco que el pelinegro sonriera con sorna

-Claro que no – dijo sarcásticamente, se sentó en la silla a lado de ella y examino el salón con la mirada – El pizarrón esta muy cerca – se quejo. Levy lo volteo a ver y al ver su expresión alzo las cejas

-¿Nunca te habías sentado al frente? – pregunto débilmente. Casi con miedo de que volteara y le pegara o algo. Pero no paso nada

-No – respondió con la vista fija en el pizarrón – Y no me gusta – dijo. La peli azul asintió pero no se atrevió a preguntar mas

-¿Eres buena con calculo? – eso sonó mas a afirmación que a una pregunta pero aun así asintió – Bien, entonces serás mi tutora

Levy parpadeo confundida varias veces

-¡¿Qué yo seré tu que?!

-Tutora, es una persona que ayuda a otras personas que tienen problemas con-

-¡Si se lo que significa ser tutora! – grito

-¿Entonces? – el amante del hierro la miraba confundido

-Yo nunca acepte ser tu tutora – soltó en un resoplido

-Y yo nunca te pregunte si querías – dijo con burla, se acostó en el respaldo de la silla – Te pagare – esta vez la peli azul se quedo callada unos segundos pensándolo. Necesitaba dinero y eso era un hecho, sus papas tenían muchas deudas y no les alcanzaba su sueldo para pagarlas todas, ella había intentado trabajar pero sus papas se lo negaron diciendo que podría perder la beca y era cierto. Se mordió un labio y vio de reojo a Gajeel que jugaba dándole vueltas a uno de sus pircings en su inexistente ceja

-Acepto – el pelinegro sonrió y asintió

-El dinero mueve a las mujeres

-¡No es por eso!

-Entonces no te pago

-¡No!

-¿Lo ves? El dinero mueve a las mujeres – Levy estaba apunto de responder cuando el profesor entro al aula. Gajeel se paro y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza a Levy

-Me voy para atrás – señalo a las bancas de atrás – Aquí siento que el pizarrón me va a tragar– dijo, luego se dio la vuelta – Por cierto, pásame tu celular para quedar – dijo mientras caminaba hacia las bancas. Muchos de los alumnos que acababan de llegar se le quedaron viendo con sorpresa. Levy se hizo chiquita en su asiento y enfoco la vista en su cuaderno en un vano intento de disimular su sonrojo.

La clase paso con miradas curiosas puestas e incomodos cuchicheos que ella sabia se referían a Gajeel y ella. Cuando el timbre sonó, metió sus cosas lo mas rápido que pudo y salió del salón. Pero por supuesto que el chisme se había expandido y ahora su mejor amiga Lucy estaba ya afuera del salón viéndola impaciente, sosteniendo su mochila con los brazos

-Hola – Saludo y se dio la vuelta. Lucy la agarro del brazo y la jalo a un lugar que estuviera mas solo. Cuando pararon la rubia la vio interrogante

-¿Qué? – pregunto Levy con aire desentendido

-No te hagas

-¿De que hablas?

-De Gajeel

-¿Qué tiene?

-No se, tu dímelo

-No hay nada que decir – Lucy puso los ojos en blanco y cruzo los brazos

-¿Tienes una cita con Gajeel? – Fue al grano por que sabia que si seguía con el jueguito de responde-pregunta jamás acabarían y no le contaría nada

-¡NO! – grito - ¡¿Quién te dijo eso?! – Lucy saco su celular, y le enseño una conversación que tuvo con un tal Hibiki. Uno que tomaba calculo con ella

_**¿Qué crees? :D**_

_¿Qué? _

_**Gajeel le pidió una cita a tu amiga :3**_

_¡¿Cómo?!... ¡¿A quien?! :O_

_**No se, una de pelo azul**_

_¿Juvia? _

_**No, otra**_

_¿Levy? _

_**Si, creo que si **_

_¡:D!_

-¡Eso no es cierto! – rezongo con un puchero. Lucy guardo su celular y la vio interrogante. Levy se ajusto la mochila y le explico todo. Cuando termino la rubia tenia cierta desilusión en su mirada

-¿entonces solo vas a ser su tutora? – pregunto. Solo para cerciorarse

-Ajaa – dijo – Y me va a pagar… así que no lo hago por gusto – La rubia asintió y luego la vio con una mirada picara.

_Oh no_

-Entonces… ¿Te gusta? – Levy abrió la boca y negó rápidamente

-Claro que no

-¿Segura? – Levy asintió varias veces – No te creo

-No es mi problema – contesto indiferente - Y a ti te gusta Natsu ¿no? – la rubia abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se sonrojo

-¡Claro que no! – grito - ¡Como me va a gustar un pelo de salmón! – la peliazul se rio por el comentario

-El amor es ciego – comento. La rubia hizo un puchero

-¡Pues no me gusta!

-Pues no te creo

-¡Pues no es mi problema!

-¡Me estas copiando! –se quejo la peliazul y la rubia rio y asintió. Levy quedo callada un segundo preocupando a Lucy

-Lucy… Te gusta Natsu ¿No? – pregunto mucho mas seria que antes. La rubia parpadeo confundida y preocupada por la seriedad de su amiga y desvió la mirada

-N-no - empezó a decir nerviosa por la mirada de la peli azul–No me desagrada

-¡Lo sabia! – grito y dio saltos de alegría. La rubia abrió la boca impresionada de que se haya creído la actuación de Levy

-¡No es justo! – se quejaba - ¡Fue una actuación! – Levy se encogió de hombros - ¡Yo me estaba preocupando! – la peli azul ignoro por completo las quejas de su mejor amiga y ambas se dirigieron a la siguiente clase discutiendo entre risas

...

.

...

Gray se había saltado las últimos clases y estaba en el parque de la escuela que solo pocos conocían. Estaba sentado en la pasto fumando un cigarro viendo los edificios que se encontraban detrás de la reja que separaba la escuela con la ciudad

Suspiro. Y cerro los ojos.

Y en algún momento se acabo sus cigarros, se paro, tiro el ultimo al pasto y lo piso. Se acerco a la reja y con cuidado paso por abajo, cuidando no rasguñarse.

Se levanto, se sacudió los pantalones y volteo hacia ambos lados de la calle, al no ver a ninguno conocido empezó a caminar. Iba pateando una lata de refresco que se encontró en el camino y cuando llego a la tienda.

Entro y pidió unos cigarros. El vendedor lo vio dudoso y al final Gray le tuvo que dar mas dinero para que le vendiera los cigarros.

Salió de la tienda, y camino un rato sin ningún rumbo en particular

No tenia ganas de entrar a la escuela.

Después de cansarse de mover las piernas se sentó en la banqueta y saco un cigarro, lo encendió y absorbió el humo. Se quedo un rato viendo a todas las personas pasar y hubiera seguido así de no haber sido por que sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Se tenso y volteo de reojo a ver quien era. Abrió los ojos confundido al encontrarse con la persona que menos se imagino ver

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto a la defensiva. El otro se hizo para atrás y recargo las manos en la banqueta y lo volteo a ver

-Fumas mucho – informo. Gray era consciente de que eso era totalmente cierto, pero no dijo nada

-¿Tienes algún problema? – el hombre se encogió de hombros

-Si quieres joder tu vida es tu problema – Gray asintió y volteo la vista al frente

-¿Entonces que quieres? – el otro se rasco la nuca y empezó a jugar con una piedrita

-Ya sabes… - espero viendo la reacción del pelinegro que no reacciono. Chasqueo la lengua – Escucha, conozco a gente – Gray lo volteo a ver de reojo – Tu sabes, si quieres algo de felicidad – dijo esta ultima palabra entre comillas – búscame

-¿Me estas vendiendo droga? – el otro se encogió de hombros y volteo a los lados. Se acerco al oído de Gray

-Yo no lo llamaría droga. – informo en un susurro – lo llamamos felicidad instantánea – Gray rio y le dio otra calada a su cigarro

-Gracias. Pero no estoy interesado – dijo. Su acompañante asintió

-¿Sabes?. La primera la invita la casa – comento. Gray negó y sonrió

-Buena esa, pero no, gracias

-Si no te gusta la dejas y se acaba el problema – intento convencerlo, pero el pelinegro solo chasqueo la lengua

-Es casi imposible que no te guste – informo sacando el humo por la boca – es decir ¿a quien no le gustaría un poco de felicidad en una vida llena de dolor? - comento con sorna. Luego vio el cigarro que tenia en su mano – Es como caer en un hoyo. Fácil de caer difícil de salir.

-No siempre – dijo viendo al frente, saco su cartera y le dio un papelito – Si quieres la prueba, llámame. – se paro, se sacudió los pantalones y se despidió. Dejando a Gray solo, con un cigarro y un papel. Lo leyó mas por curiosidad que por necesidad

_Llámame si quieres algo de :D_

_12-34-56-78-90-65_

Levanto una ceja divertido y lo hizo bolita. En ese momento su celular empezó a sonar. La agarro y vio el identificador de llamadas. Flamitas

-¿Qué hay? – contesto

_-¿Dónde cojones estuviste? No sabes la aburrida que me metí _

-Salí por unos cigarros

_-¿Dos horas? No soy idiota _

-Bueno… en el parquecito y luego salí por unos cigarros

_-¡Y por que no me avisaste! ¡Me pude haber ahorrado horas de aburrimiento!_

-No se me ocurrió

_-Por que no me sorprende…_

-¡¿Qué dices Flamas?!

_-¡Que eres un idiota pervertido! _

-¡Joder! ¡Que pesado eres, Ojos afilados!

* * *

**Gracias por leer :D, cualquier sugerencia, queja, opinión, etc. es bienvenida**

**jbadillodavila: Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capi**

**ToriiLavinge : jajajaja gracias por tu review, ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado. y me alegra mucho que te guste tanto mi historia:D, perdona la espera, **

**Claudia: gracias por el review, lo se amo ver a Jellal celoso :3. si quieres saber que va a pasar con Sting tendrás que esperar un poco :D**

**Gibelly: el capi es un poco mas largo (no tanto, pero si algo), ¿parejas crack? va haber un monton así que no desesperes :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no es mío**

* * *

**Enredados**

**.**

Capitulo 12

.

Natsu colgó el celular y lo aventó a su cama. Se quito los zapatos y se acostó en su cómoda cama, se puso los audífonos, puso reproducción aleatoria y estaba dispuesto a dormir un rato. Es decir era la ocasión perfecta. Gray no estaba. Happy estaba concentrado comiendo un pescado. No tenia que hacer tarea. En fin la ocasión perfecta.

Pero por supuesto no paso.

Su mente le jugo una mala pasada y en ves de aprovechar el tiempo para descansar había decidido recordarle hechos que no quería recordar.

La desaparición de su padre. La muerte de su madre.

El desde siempre había tenido dinero. Su madre era cantante y su padre un famoso empresario.

Muchos envidiaban su vida, pero el envidiaba la de los demás.

Recuerda con claridad que era un dio lluvioso, de esos días que no quieres hacer nada mas que estar acostado en tu cama viendo alguna película. Primero su papa recibió una llamada y después de unos segundos estaba sentado en el coche cruzando a toda velocidad las calles de una inmensa ciudad. De reojo veía a su papa con precaución

-Papá… ¿Qué pasa? – Igneel no respondió, solo apretó el volante. En menos de cinco minutos estaban en el hospital. Natsu se quedo en la sala de espera mientras que su papá se desaparecía en los pasillos.

En menos de lo que se esperaba su papá regreso. Natsu se paro de su asiento se acerco a su papá y apretó su peluche. Un dragón.

-¿Qué pasa? – Igneel se acomodo el pelo y respiro profundamente, se puso a la altura de Natsu y puso sus brazos en los hombros del peli rosa - …¿Papá?

-Veras – comenzó. Respiro una ultima ves y volteo a ver al techo. Le apretó los hombros a Natsu y lo volteo a ver – Tu mamá se fue

-¿Se fue? – el peli rosado pregunto confuso - ¿Cuándo regresa? – su papá negó con la cabeza y sonrió con ternura

-Se fue a dar un concierto con los ángeles– dijo eso con tristeza. Natsu alzo las cejas y apretó mas su dragón

-¿Con los ángeles? – pregunto, luego hizo un puchero – ¿Por qué no me llevo? – Igneel cerro los ojos fuertemente en un vano intento de no derramar lagrimas y se abrazo fuertemente a su hijo. Natsu lo veía con confusión

-¿Por qué lloras? – Su papa solo lo apretó mas fuerte y Natsu lo abrazo torpemente – No llores. Mamá regresara pronto

Tiempo después comprendería que su mamá había muerto. Desde ese momento su vida cambio por completo, se mudaron a otra ciudad y pasaron dos años.

Tenia como ocho años cuando su papá desapareció, dejándolo encargado con un amigo suyo. Makarov Dreyar, que lo inscribió en su internado.

Nunca había comprendido por que su papá había desaparecido de un día para otro. Y ahora nueve años después seguía sin comprenderlo

Chasqueo la lengua y le subió el volumen a sus audífonos intentando no escuchar sus propios pensamientos.

Pero de una cosa paso a la otra.

Gray. Mejor conocido como Hielitos

Últimamente su mejor amirival se mostraba raro. Eran ligeras muecas, comentarios que se quedan vagando en el aire. Nadie lo notaba por que nadie prestaba atención, y si no hubiera sido por que a principios del curso Gray no encontró sus cigarros y armo todo un relajo. El mismo no lo hubiera notado

Últimamente se ausentaba mas a clases y fumaba mas. Y eso le preocupaba como buen amigo que era.

Quería hablar con el, pero no sabia como hacerlo. No quería que el se enojara y todo se fuera al caño. Cerro los ojos y se dejo inundar con la música

...  
..

...

Laxus estaba en su cuarto sentado en la cama tocando la guitarra, no tocaba ninguna canción en particular, solo practicaba los acordes. Tan ensimismado estaba que no noto cuando la puerta se abrió y alguien dijo algo que no entendió. Frunció el ceño y volteo a ver al intruso

-¿Qué? – Pregunto cortante. Jellal puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza

-Solo salude – Laxus asintió y siguió tocando sus acordes. Jellal se metió al baño y después de un rato salió con una toalla en la cintura.

-¿Vas a salir? – pregunto el rubio viendo a Jellal. Este negó con la cabeza y se puso unos boxers

-No

-¿Entonces? – Jellal lo vio con una ceja alzada

-¿Entonces que?

-¿Por qué te bañaste? - el peli azul frunció el ceño y vio con curiosidad a Laxus. Se puso unos jeans y una camisa.

-¿A que viene esa pregunta? – pregunto por fin. Laxus desvió la vista eh hizo una mueca. Al ver que no se disponía a contestar, se acostó en la cama y agarro su celular. Laxus dejo la guitarra a un lado y se acerco al escritorio, abrió un cajón y saco unos cigarros.

-¿Tienes encendedor? – pregunto. El peli azul asintió y se lo paso. Lo encendió y absorbió un poco de humo. Abrió una ventana que daba a la calle para que el humo no se estancara en la habitación.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto el peli azul. Conocía a su amigo y el solo fumaba cuando estaba nervioso. El negó con la cabeza

-¿Qué pasaría? – Jellal se encogió de hombros. Laxus hablo antes de que el peli azul pudiera abrir la boca – Hoy vi a Erza muy pegadita con un tipo – comento para desviar el tema. Jellal se tenso al instante

-Se esguinso el pie – respondió. Laxus rio y lo volteo a ver

-Yo los vi muy juntitos – dijo. Jellal lo ignoro y se reincorporo en la cama - ¿Celos? – El peli azul no contesto, solo soltó una especie de gruñido

-No se puede tener una conversación normal contigo – se quejo. Laxus lo ignoro olimpicamente mientras veía a los coches pasar. Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el que solo se escuchaba las respiraciones de ambos. Al final Laxus frunció el ceño y chasqueo la lengua

-Es Mira – dijo. Jellal no dijo nada, el y Erza eran los únicos que sabían que Laxus y Mira compartían algo mas que una amistad – Esta rara – siguio, el rubio no despegaba la mirada de la ventana. El tatuado sabia que Laxus quería mas a Mira de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Jellal no dijo nada, no tenia que decir nada. Laxus solo quería soltarlo y lo había soltado; ahora ya no iba a decir nada mas del tema y lo confirmo cuando se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto.

Respiro y volvió a acostarse en la cama. Se froto los ojos y se durmió un rato.

...

..

...

Las semanas habían pasado sin mucho en especial.

Erza ya no traía muletas pero si vendas. Gray cada vez estaba más distante. Natsu estaba cada ves mas preocupado por el pelinegro. Lucy había aceptado que el peli rosa le atraía. Jellal estaba cada ves mas celoso de la cercanía que últimamente parecían tener Erza y Sting. Levy había empezado con las tutorías de Gajeel y Juvia seguía siendo Juvia.

...

..

...

Macao se removió en su cama y se frotó los ojos sin abrirlos. Se dio la vuelta y sintió un cuerpo, pensó que era su mujer a sí que no le dio importancia, luego se acordó que su mujer estaba de viaje y abrió los ojos abruptamente. Cuando vio la cabellera castaña su sangre se fue de su cabeza y los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo invadieron de golpe.  
_No, no, no, no y no_

El había ido con los maestros a tomar unas copas aprovechando que era fin de semana, pero se encontraron con sus queridos alumnos. Después y de alguna manera Cana había terminado en su carro y después en este motel.

Respiro profundamente y se reincorporó. A su lado Cana se movió y abrió los ojos perezosamente. Macao aguanto la respiración porque se le había olvidado como respirar. La castaña lo vio confundida, parpadeo varias veces y después se levantó abruptamente y lo miro sorprendida

-M-macao - dijo con un hilo de voz -¿que...? - dejo la pregunta al aire. Macao asumió que no se acordaba de nada. Lo cual no le sorprendía. Cana volteo a los lados y confirmó su temor.

La ropa estaba tirada por todos lados. Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos

-Cana... yo... perdón - atinó a decir con la cabeza baja. Cana lo miro y supo que el se acordaba de todo. Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el que ninguno se atrevía a decir nada. Al final Cana estiró un brazo y alcanzo una blusa con la que se cubrió. Se levantó y fue al baño, dejando a Macao sólo.

La castaña se vio en el espejo; su pelo estaba totalmente revuelto, los labios hinchados y tenia un chupetón en el hombro. Abrió la ducha y se metió a bañar, en el momento en el que el agua tocó su cuerpo, lloro. Lloro por ella. Y lloro por haber perdido la virginidad y no acordarse de nada.

Estuvo un rato inmóvil dejando que el agua se llevará sus lágrimas. Nunca había sido una mujer a la cual le importara mucho pensar con quien, como, cuando, etc, perdería la virginidad, pensaba que eso era parte de la naturaleza de todo ser humano, pero ahora se daba cuenta que si le importaba, demasiado. Pues a fin de cuentas acababa de dejar de ser un "damita", como la llamaba su papá. Se abrazo a si mismo y se quedo bajo el chorro de agua inmóvil un buen rato

Al final se tallo su cuerpo muchas veces, como queriendo borrar lo que hizo a noche. Salió de la regadera se puso su blusa y salió del baño.

No vio a Macao lo cual agradeció. El hombre había puesto su ropa en la cama y una nota encima improvisada. Se puso su pantalón y una chamarra. Leyó la nota

_Cana  
Lamento lo que paso, no por mi, si no por ti. Si en algún momento quieres hablar sólo dímelo. Lo mejor es que dejemos lo que teníamos hasta aquí. _

_Se nos salió de las manos a los dos._

_Gracias por todo  
Macao _

No lloro. Guardo la nota en su chamarra y salió del hotel con la cabeza alta. Pidió un taxi y regreso al internado

...

..

...

Juvia había aprovechado la oportunidad de que muchos fueran a casa de sus papas el fin de semana. Así que paseaba por las instalaciones con un chocolate caliente

Ya había hecho los proyectos que les habían dejado y se había aburrido de estar en su cuarto, de todos modos su compañera, Cana, no estaba.

Se sentó en una banca y le dio un sorbo a su chocolate. Cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por la música que estaba escuchando.

Ayer había ido a un bar a despejarse de la escuela con los demás, pero para su mala suerte se habían topado con los maestros. Claro que ninguno de los dos estuvo a gusto, así que ellos habían decidido retirarse eh ir a casa de Gray a pasar el rato.

La casa de Gray era de un piso y antes vivía allí con su tutora y su primo, Lyon. Pero desde que su tutora había muerto los dos habían rentado un cuarto en el internado dejando la casa sola. Al final se acostumbraron a dormir en el internado y cada ves que regresaban a la casa por cualquier cosa, los dos se sentían fuera de lugar, como si la presencia de Ur siguiera en la casa. O al menos fue lo que le dijo Gray.

Ella quería a Gray, y no era un secreto. Pero le dolía, le dolía que el no correspondiera sus sentimientos. Y aunque no pareciera y nadie lo notara, si lloraba, lloraba por que se sentía como una idiota, pero le gustaba, le gustaba tanto que no lo quería olvidar, no quería ni hacer el intento. Y estaba bien con eso. Ella estaba bien viéndolo sonreír, viendo los ligeros gestos y muecas que hacía día a día.

Y como buena observadora que era había notado lo extraño que estaba Gray los últimos días, como si no estuviera a gusto con ellos. No, no con ellos, con el mismo. Como si estuviera inconforme con el mismo.

Estaba preocupada por lo que Gray pudiera hacer.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando alguien se sentó a su lado. Volteo a ver de reojo y se sorprendió al ver al mismo Gray sentando a lado de ella.

-Gray-sama – murmuro. Gray asintió - ¿Qué hace aquí?... es decir ¿No estaba con Lyon-san? – Gray hizo una mueca y asintió

-Estaba, ya me aburrí de estar con el – dijo – A si que vine contigo – Juvia se sentido alagada por eso pero no dijo nada. Gray le quito un audífono y se lo puso en su oído.

-Esta canción me gusta – comento. Juvia asintió

-A Juvia también – respondió. Ambos quedaron en un silencio cómodo

-¿Cómo esta Erza-san de su tobillo? – pregunto la peli azul para hacer conversación. Gray se encogió de hombros

-Mejor que antes – La peli azul no era tonta y ya se había dado cuenta que Gray parecía sentir algo mas por la pelirroja. Le dolía mucho y si le daban celos, seria estúpido que no le dieran celos, pero no odiaba a Erza ni tampoco a Gray. Comprendía que ella no podía manejar los sentimientos de nadie. Y tampoco quería forzar a Gray a que solo la viera a ella, seria muy egoísta.

Juvia asintió y se mordió la lengua.

-¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó. Gray la miro de reojo y chasqueo la lengua

-Todo bien – dijo - ¿Por? – Juvia se encogió de hombros

-Gray-sama ah estado muy raro – comento. Gray se tenso y Juvia lo noto, pero no dijo nada

-El otro día salí a comprar unos cigarros – dijo después de un rato. Juvia no entendió a que venia su comentario – Y bueno… - Gray respiro profundamente. Tenía la necesidad de contárselo a alguien desde hace tiempo, pero cada ves que juntaba el valor para hablar algo pasaba e impedía que lo soltera, la mayoría de las veces el mismo. Pero ahora solo estaba Juvia y esta no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le contara la verdad… y confiaba en ella mucho. – Me ofrecieron droga – hubo un silencio tenso. Juvia alzo una ceja

-¿Por qué le cuentas eso a Juvia? – Gray se encogió de hombros

-No lo se – Volteo la vista – Creo que necesitaba contarlo – la peli azul asintió.

-¿Y aceptaste? – Gray negó y se rasco la mejilla

-No – contesto se quito el audífono y se paro – Me voy – se despidió y se dio la vuelta.

...

..

...

Lucy se levanto gracias a que alguien toco su puerta. Se froto los ojos y noto que Levy no estaba. Bostezo y camino perezosamente hacia la entrada

-Hola – saludo. Lucy abrió los ojos con sorpresa y tardó en reaccionar

-¿Loki? – dijo. El asintió y sonrió

-Me alegra saber que aun no te olvidas de mí – comento juguetonamente. Lucy asintió aturdida

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto.

-Parecería que no me quieres aquí – dijo fingiendo estar dolido

-¡No!, es solo que… me sorprende que estés aquí – respondió, luego se acordó que estaba en pijama y se sonrojo bruscamente

-¿Pasa algo? – Lucy cerro la puerta de un golpe y se cambio con lo primero que encontró. Luego la volvió a abrir y vio que Loki seguía en la misma posición que lo había dejado

Parpadeo varias veces y la miro de arriba abajo

-Te cambiaste – dijo sorprendido – en menos de un minuto - Lucy asintió sonrojada

-¡Estaba en pijama! – se quejo - ¡Pudiste avisar que venias o algo!

-No tengo tu celular… me costo trabajo saber que número es tu cuarto – dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. Lucy hizo un puchero

-Bueno – dijo Loki. - ¿Quieres hacer algo?... ¿ir por un helado o ir al cine? – Lucy se quedo callada procesando lo que Loki le acababa de decir

-¿Qué dices? – pregunto. Loki le sonrió, la rubia sacudió la cabeza ordenando sus ideas y al final acepto, Loki le dijo que pasaría por ella en dos horas.

La rubia se metió a bañar y por alguna razón se sintió mal, como si estuviera haciendo lo incorrecto. Como si estuviera traicionando a Natsu. Tan pronto como apareció ese pensamiento lo descarto, ellos no eran nada, y no serian nada. Natsu no la veia de esa manera. Suspiro frustrada y cerro los ojos.

* * *

**Siento la demora, y no se olviden de comentar que les parece :D, de verdad todos los reviews me animan muchísimo C:**

**Melodiosa: Siento mucho la demora D:, lo de Gray es mucho mas complicado de lo que parece jajajajaja, espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi fic D: y que te haya gustado este capitulo**

**Claudia: Yo también me pondría igual que Kagura al ver a Rogue :3, es que es tan sensual. Las tutorías fue muy cliché pero no sabia como acercar a eso dos jajaja (no se porque me cuesta escribir de ellos jajajja). Lo de Gray es mucho mas complicado, mas adelante se sabrá porque... espero que te haya gustado este capitulo :D**

**Hemu-chan: Me alegra un montón que te guste tanto mi historia. Sting es demasiado sensualon, debería ser un pecado jajaja, ya veremos que pasa con ese rubio por que ni yo estoy segura :S jajajajaja. ojala te haya gustado este capitulo :D**

**MiraiiKi: Me alegra que te guste mi historia :DD, perdona la tardanza pero por fin pude actualizar**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail no es mío.**

* * *

**Enredados**

**.**

_Capitulo 13_

*.*

-Entonces – pregunto con su característico tono frio – No se la vendiste

-No… dijo algo que era muy difícil caer o algo así – Se rasco la nuca – no le preste atención – El pelinegro bufo y se dejo caer en la silla, se apretó el puente de la nariz

-Joder – murmuro – esto no le gustara nada

-Lo se – dijo fastidiado – las ventas han caído… tal ves ya no sea tan buena – opino. El pelinegro asintió dándole la razón

-¿El ya no sospecha nada? – el otro chasqueo la lengua

-No lo se – dijo. Midnght se paro de su asiento y lo miro amenazante

-Escucha – siseo – nuestras vidas cuelgan de un hilo y a ti no te importa en lo mas mínimo. – lo agarro de la camisa y lo obligo a levantarse de la cama – Con el no se juega, así que o sigues mis ordenes al pie de la letra o yo mismo te mato – Cobra trago saliva y asintió débilmente. – Muy bien, ahora, quiero que encuentres una manera de hacer que toda esta mierda – señalo a la caja fuerte, donde guardaban la droga – Desaparezca ¿De acuerdo? Consigue el dinero, se lo damos y ambos nos olvidamos de este asunto - Termino. El pelinegro lo miro una ultima ves y lo soltó, se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto azotando la puerta

Cobra bufo molesto por tenerle miedo a ese flacucho.

No le gustaba depender de nadie, nunca le había justado. Desde chico había sido muy independiente desde las cosas mas trivales hasta las mas importantes. Es por eso que le molestaba que algo tan importante como su vida dependiera de una sola persona.

Odiaba este negocio, lo odiaba, pero necesitaba el dinero al igual que Midnight. Fue un error de ambos y ahora estaban atorados sin ninguna escapatoria posible. Decirle algo a los policías seria como cavar su propia tumba. Hades, el jefe de el negocio, los desaparecería de la faz de la tierra y los mataría lenta y dolorosamente.

Y luego estaba el maldito profesor de Literatura, Gildarts. Estaba seguro que sospechaba algo y también estaba seguro de que ese profesor tenia mucho mas poder del que aparentaba tener.

Se dejo caer en la cama y tanteo la mesita de noche buscando su celular, cuando lo encontró le llamo a Razer, contesto al segundo tono

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto acelerado, como si supiera que algo no anda bien

-No eh vendido nada – soltó en un suspiro – Y midnight esta perdiendo la paciencia… lo que significa que Hades también…

-Lo que no es bueno

-Ese no es el punto – Razer bufo

-¿Qué quieres?... no creo que el señor "Puedo oírlo" llame para saludar – Cobra se sintió ofendido pero ignoro el comentario

-Que investigues todo acerca de Gildarts Clive, es un profesor de Literatura de aquí – se escucho una risa

-No me digas que un profesor te esta dando problemas

-Tiene mas poder del que aparenta

-Vale, vale… ¿Gildarts Clive verdad?

-Aja

-Te llamo cuando tenga algo – Cobra colgó sin despedirse

...

..

...

Al dia siguiente Cana se despertó con un mal presentimiento, hizo una mueca y de reojo vio que Juvia seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Tanteo el buro de noche y encontró su celular, lo prendió, tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos cuando la luz le dio de golpe. 4:30 a.m.

Bostezo y se froto los ojos, se quedo un rato en la misma posición y después se baño. Se tardo horas dentro del baño, también se froto mil veces el cuerpo. Todavía se negaba a aceptar que había perdido la virginidad con Macao. Le dolía no acordarse de un momento tan importante en su vida. Sus ojos le dolieron, reclamando soltar las lagrimas que no dejaba escapar. Cerro los ojos fuertemente y se tallo la cara maldiciendo a Macao.

-No Cana – se dijo a si misma – Tienes que ser fuerte – se dio ánimos. Cuando junto toda su fuerza de voluntad cerro la llave.

Se mordió el labio al pensar que hoy lo vería en la clase. No sabia que hacer, como reaccionar.

Se cambio, se puso un pantalón corto, una blusita morada y un suéter blanco, se cepillo el pelo, y se lavo los dientes.

-Tu puedes – le dijo a su reflejo – solo olvídalo, olvida lo que paso y olvídate de el – respiro profundamente y salió del baño. Maldijo por lo bajo al ver despierta a Juvia.

-Hola – dijo rápidamente, antes de que Juvia se diera cuenta que algo no estaba bien. La peli azul alzo una ceja pero saludo con la cabeza. Cana trago saliva nerviosa, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo penetrante que era la mirada de Juvia. Y por un momento se pregunto si sabría algo. ¿Y si se había dado cuenta? ¿O que tal que ella dijo algo mientras dormía?... se cacheteo mentalmente.

¡No seas paranoica! – se reprendió a si misma – Actúa con naturalidad

La observo con cuidado manteniendo su mirada achocolatada en la azulada mirada de su compañera.

-¿Todo bien? – pregunto Juvia. Cana dio un respingo

-¡Si! – contesto rápidamente - ¡Todo de maravilla! ¿Por qué tendría que estar mal? – rio intentando sonar "natural". Juvia la miro interrogante. Cana desvió la vista incapaz de sostenerle la mirada y se refugio en su celular

-¿Por qué no fuiste a casa de Gray-sama? – pregunto. Cana se mordió el labio y pensó en una excusa

-Eh… Por que… me sentía mal, si… este… del estomago – Juvia examino a Cana, sabia que algo no andaba bien pero no se sentía lo suficientemente segura como para preguntar algo. Es decir no sabia como reaccionaria, y tampoco creía que le tuviera la suficiente confianza como para contarle.

Juvia se paro de la cama y la agarro de los hombros. Cana parpadeo confundida

-¿Qué pasa?

-No creo que confíes en mi – dijo suavemente – pero deberías de hablar con alguien, no es bueno cargar con las cosas tu sola cuando tienes amigos que te pueden ayudar a llevar esa carga – continuo – Puedes confiar mi, si no sabes a quien acudir – la soltó de los hombros y se metió al baño. Cana parpadeo y se pregunto si era así de visible o Juvia tenia un sexto sentido.

Se convenció a si misma de que era la última.

Las primeras clases se le pasaron mucho mas rápido de lo que hubiera querido y de un momento a otro estaba en el salón de Ciencias. Se sentó en su mismo lugar, saco su sake, y cerro los ojos. Poco a poco el aula se empezó a llenar.

-¡¿Qué dices Hielitos?! – Grito Natsu. Gray pego su frente con la de el y empezó el forcejeo

-¡Suficiente! – regaño Erza. Ambos se separaron abruptamente. Lucy rio entre dientes.

Rio por lo bajo al ver las caras asustadas de Natsu y Gray. Y de un momento a otro el entro.

Cana lo vio por el rabillo del ojo. Se mordió un el labio y se negó a voltear la vista enfrente, teniendo como pretexto a Natsu y Gray

-Buenos días – saludo. Cana lo volteo a ver a regañadientes y sus miradas se encontraron. – Espero que estén bien – eso se lo decía a ella espero que estés bien. Cana respiro profundamente. Macao desvió la mirada por que no podía verla a la cara. Y empezó la clase.

Sus miradas jamás se volvieron a encontrar.

...

..

...

Mira respiro profundamente una tercera ves en tan solo dos segundos. Se obligo a concentrarse en el cuaderno. Imposible.

Cerro los ojos y golpeo la paleta con su dedos. Conto hasta 3

1…2…3

Todo seguía igual. Abrió los ojos y el mundo comenzó a moverse de una manera descontrolada, se aferro a la banca y por un momento pensó que estaba temblando

-¿Mira estas bien? – escucho que alguien preguntaba algo, volteo su vista y se topo con Erza

-¿Mira? – la albina se le quedo viendo, preocupando a la pelirroja - ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería? – Mira tomo bocanadas de aire y negó con la cabeza. Gran error. Se agarro el estomago y respiro varias veces

-Mira, estas toda pálida – se alarmo Erza que se paro de su asiento y la agarro de la muñeca –Vamos a la enfermería – dijo, pero antes de que pasara algo mas, Mira salió corriendo del salón. -¡Mira!

Los baños parecían haberse hecho a diez mil kilómetros del salón. Aventó la puerta del baño asustando a unas que estaban hay y entro al primero compartimiento que se le cruzo, levanto la tapa y se preparo para vomitar.

-¿Mira? ¿todo bien? – era Erza que tocaba la puerta de donde se encontraba. No respondió inmediatamente, respiro profundamente antes de abrir la puerta

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Erza. Mira se encogió de hombros y se lavo la cara

-Algo me cayo pesado… supongo – Erza conocía a Mira desde que eran chiquitas. La conocía como la palma de su mano. Por eso no le creyó una palabra

-¿Qué pasa? – volvió a preguntar. Mira se seco la cara con un papel

-Algo me cayo pesado – repitió. Erza frunció el ceño y miro con precaución a su amiga. Mira se quedo parada dándole la espalda a Erza por que sabia que si volteaba, ella la iba a descubrir y todo se iría la caño

-¿Mira? – la albina no se dio cuenta cuando paso, pero estaba sollozando. Sintió que Erza le tocaba el hombro y no lo soporto mas. Se volteo y se aferro a ella. La pelirroja parpadeo varias veces e incomoda le dio unos topecitos en la espalda. Nunca había sido muy afectuosa.

Cuando Mira se calmo se atrevió a preguntar

-¿Qué pasa? – Mira se seco las lagrimas y se mordió el labio para evitar que se le escapara un sollozo

-Todo, todo esta mal – Erza no dijo nada esperando que continuara. Se aferro a su vestido y bajo la mirada, lo cual provoco que su amiga se preocupara. Mira nunca hacia eso a menos de que definitivamente todo estuviera mal, así que le toco los hombros animándola a continuar.

Mira necesitaba contárselo, era su mejor amiga, no la juzgaría, no lo divulgaría, confiaba en ella tanto como para confiarle su vida. Y ella, necesitaba contárselo a alguien así que lo hizo

-Creo que estoy embarazada…

...

..

...

El humor de Natsu había cambiado súbitamente cuando Hielitos, para molestarlo, le comento que ayer había visto a Lucy y Loki en el parque

En una cita. Las palabras de Gray resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Natsu se cruzo de brazos y volteo a ver a la rubia que estaba comiendo un sándwich a un lado del estúpido de Loki.

Por alguna razón nunca le había caído muy bien, es decir, siempre con la facha de "Soy el mejor", "Todas me amas" y blah blah blah. Pero ahora que parecía querer algo con Lucy le caí peor. Tenia ganas de ir y darle un puñetazo en su bonita cara para que se le quitara.

Frunció el ceño y apretó el refresco que tenia en la mana. A su lado Gajeel lo vio con burla

-Salamader esta celoso – se mofo. El susodicho le aventó la lata

-¡No estoy celoso! – grito y salió a pasos agigantados de la cafetería. Todos en la mesa vieron curiosos a Natsu, excepto Gajeel que lo asesinaba con la mirada y fallaba al intentar darle con la lata que segundos antes se había estrellado en su cara

Llego al "parque" donde siempre estaba Gray y se tumbo en el pasto, no le tomo mucho tiempo averiguar porque le gustaba tanto este lugar a hielitos. Era tranquilo, nadie te veía, y algo frio. Vio el azulado cielo distraídamente mientras que con su mano derecha arrancaba furiosamente el verde pasto imaginado que era el sedoso pelo de Loki.

Gruño y lo maldijo por lo bajo

Y para acabar no entendía porque estaba molesto, Lucy era su amiga y tenia derecho a estar con quien ella quisiera. Algo en esa frase le causo un malestar en el estomago. Se reincorporo e hizo un puchero.

Lucy era guapa y era una mujer joven con el derecho de estar con el hombre que ella decidiera, pero ¿por que con Loki? Cuando había tantos hombres, también estaba Gray o Sting o incluso Gajeel… ¡No! Imaginar a la rubia besando a cualquier hombre lo enojaba, y entonces se imaginaba que lo besaba a el, y el enojo se disipaba. No tenia clara la razón pero pensar en ella como algo mas que su amiga lo emocionaba.

Sonrió a medias imaginándosela a ella en ese momento con el, y su sonrisa se esfumo al pensar que estaba con el estúpido de Loki….

¿Qué cojones pasaba con el y su estomago?

Cada ves que la veía sentía una sensación graciosa en su estómago, como mariposas danzando dentro de el, pero cuando pensaba que estaba con Loki su estomago se contraía, asfixiándolo, y le daban ganas de pegarle.

No quería hablar con nadie respecto a eso pues sabia que todos le harían burla por ser tan débil. Pensó que lo mejor seria ir al doctor, tal ves necesitaba una operación o algo.

Justo cuando se disponía a ir a la enfermería vio a Sting que se acercaba a el con un cigarro en la mano

-Natsu-san – saludo y se sentó a un lado de el - ¿Quieres uno? – le ofreció moviendo su cigarro

-No fumo, gracias – Sting lo miro un momento sorprendido

-Vaya. Eres el primero

-El olor me da asco – comento. Sting asintió

\- Comprendo – dijo viendo fijamente el rio artificial frente a el - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto. Natsu se dejo caer en el pasto nuevamente

-No se - confeso – Necesitaba aire fresco – Sting rio

-¿Aire freso? – se burlo – Natsu-san escogiste el peor lugar para aire fresco, aquí vinimos varios únicamente para fumar cigarros y algunos marihuana, y ahí afuera esta la ciudad la cual, te recuerdo, tiene un montón de carros y fabricas – dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Natsu chasqueo la lengua

-Que positivo eres – dijo sarcásticamente

-Soy realista – Natsu sonrió divertido

-Pesimista

-Realista

-Un pesimista con complejo de realista – Sting lo volteo a ver molesto

-Eres un idiota

-¿!Que dijiste?! – se exalto – ¡El único idiota aquí eres tu! – Sting puso los ojos en blanco y le dio una calada a su cigarro. Natsu frunció el ceño - ¿Erza esta de acuerdo con que fumes? – pregunto tomando por sorpresa al rubio que lo volteo a ver confuso

-¿Erza? – se encogió de hombros – No lo se, nunca le eh dicho que fumo ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Por que últimamente los eh visto juntos muchas veces – comento. Sting alzo una ceja - ¿Te gusta Erza? – pregunto. Sting se hecho para atrás

-Algo asi – contesto – Me atrae, como muchas mujeres – Natsu se reincorporo y lo vio sin entender. Sting rio – Si que eres idiota – susurro - Ósea me gusta como persona y mujer, como también me gusta Juvia o Yukino

-¡¿Te gusta Juvia?! – se exalto. Sting rio

-No de la manera en la que tu piensas – respondió – Las tres me gustan como amigas – Natsu asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo, pero aun así frunció el ceño

-Entonces ¿No te gusta Erza?, no me refiero como amiga si no como algo mas, como tu novia, o algo asi. – Sting se rasco el cachete y le dio otra calada a su cigarro

-Aun no lo se – confeso – definitivamente me atrae, es decir es sexy y tiene bonito cabello – Natsu asintió – Creo que intentare algo con ella – eso agarro al pelirrosa desprevenido, abrió los ojos como platos y un sonido extraño se escapo de su boca

-¿!Que?!

-¿Por qué esa cara? – Natsu seguía procesándolo todo y negó con la cabeza

-P-por nada, me sorprendiste – Sting se levanto, tiro el cigarro al pasto y lo piso

-Me tengo que ir Natsu-san – dijo – Que esto quede entre nosotros – Natsu asintió y segundos despues se le aventó agarrándolo de la camisa. Sting lo volteo a ver confuso y enojado.

-¿Qué se siente que te guste alguien? – pregunto con la inocencia de un niño pequeño. Sting no evito sentir ternura hacia eso chico de 17 años

-Es algo complicado ¿sabes? – confeso rascándose la nuca – Nunca es igual, con todas las personas es diferente – Natsu lo miraba curioso. Sting carraspeo un poco – Pero creo que en términos generales sientes bonito en tu estomago al pensar en ella o ganas de romperle la nariz a cualquier hombre que se le acerque – Natsu abrió los ojos sorprendido y volteo la vista hacia el pasto. El rubio alzo una ceja

-¿Pasa algo?

-Me di cuenta de algo

-¿De? – Natsu le hizo una seña para que se callara

-¿Y también tienes ganas de estar con ella todo el tiempo? – Sting asintió incomodo - ¿Y tienes ganas de abrazarla?

-Supongo – Natsu alzo la vista y se rasco la mandíbula

-Oh – susurro. Lo volteo a ver y le sonrió con una sonrisa marca Natsu. Sting parpadeo confundido antes de que Natsu saliera corriendo

-¿Qué cojones? – susurro para si mismo

* * *

**Hasta aquí este capitulo.**

**Dejen sus comentarios, no saben que feliz me hacen cuando los leo :D**

**Se aceptan cualquier tipo de sugerencia, idea, tomatazo, etc, etc.**

**Okay, por si no quedo claro, Cobra fue el que le ofreció la droga a Gray **

**Y perdón por lo de Mira, se que es muy cliché ):**

**saphira101: Me encante que te guste mi historia, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado :) y perdón por la tardanza.**

**Issalovee: Aquí el otro capitulo, !Por fin!, jajajaja, espero que te haya gustado :D**

**Melodiosa: Me alegra que no hayas abandonado mi fic :D, yo también amo el Gruvia :3 jajaja, es que son adorables**

**Scarlet-W: Jellal celoso es la cosa mas adorable sobre la tierra jajaja. Pues como veras el Stingza (?), ni siquiera se si esa pareja tiene nombre xD, se esta "desarrollando". Espero que te haya gustado el capi.**

**Liv-Scarlett: El jerza tendrá que esperar un poco, pero no te preocupes que te aseguro que habrá de sobra! (es mi pareja favorita :333). !No odies a Gray xD, es adorable!. Espero que el capi te haya gustado :D. Por cierto, si te interesa, probablemente escriba un one-shot o algo así de Jeerza :3**

**lau-chan200111: No te preocupes por escribir un review corto, con que me dejen review es mas que suficiente :'). !Por fin eh actualizado!, espero que te guste el capitulo :D**

**Milka: Creo que si eh dejado un poco abandonado a los concursos (lo reconozco), pero no los olvido! y tranquila que ya estoy planeando el siguiente :D**

**Nos leemos :')**


	14. Chapter 14

**No tengo cara para decirles cuanto siento no haber actualizado antes. En serio, perdón. **

**No pondré ninguna excusa.**

* * *

_Enredados _

_Capitulo 14_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_¡Por Mavis_**!** – pensaba Meredy mientras atravesaba el campus a toda velocidad. Le envió un mensaje apresurado a Ultear y siguió corriendo.

Eso le pasaba por chismosa, pero es que el cotilleo había podido con ella y ahora se había enterado de eso, seguro Jellal no estaría muy contento, visualizo a Ultear caminando apresuradamente, Meredy acelero el paso y la intercepto con la respiración agitada

-¿Qué pasa Meredy? – pregunto preocupada Ultear – Recibí tu mensaje pero no entendí nada – Meredy alzo una ceja sin comprender pues estaba segura de que su mensaje era muy claro

-¿Qué..? – Meredy sacudió la cabeza – Olvida el mensaje – volteo a ver a los lados, había varias personas, chasqueo la lengua y la jalo hasta un cuarto de intendencia en donde cerro con seguro

-¿Meredy? ¿Qué pasa?

-Me entere de algo – susurro a pesar de que estaban solas. Ultear cruzo los brazos

-¡Hiciste que me saliera de clase para esto! –se quejo - ¡¿Y porque tu no estas en clase?! – Meredy negó con la cabeza

-No importa eso – dijo restándole importancia – Escucha, de verdad es importante – Ultear aflojo su mirada y descruzo los brazos al ver la mirada que Meredy le lanzaba. Esa mirada le podía a ella y a Jellal, y esa niña lo sabia.

-Te escucho – dijo – Pero que sea rápido – Meredy asintió y su cara repentinamente se puso seria

-Veras yo iba camino a la clase de gimnasia cuando vi como Sting se dirigía a ese lugar extraño… donde hay muchos arboles – Dijo. Ultear asintió extrañada – y lo seguí…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto confundida

-¡Me quería asegurar de que mi OTP no corriera peligro!

-¡¿Qué demonios es OTP?! – Grito exaltada. - ¡Meredy tengo clase!, ¡Habla en español! - Meredy movió los brazos restándole importancia

-Como sea– dijo – como te decía, seguí a Sting a ese lugar que parece bosque y me escondí detrás de un árbol – Ultear cada ves fruncía el ceño más – Y este empezó a hablar con Natsu y cuando estaba apunto de irme Natsu nombro a Erza – Ultear abrió ligeramente los ojos repentinamente curiosa. Ahora entendía a donde iba esto – Y empezaron a hablar…

-¿Qué dijo el rubio?

-Primero dijo que le gustaba como amiga, como Juvia y Yukino – Ultear frunció el ceño

-¿Juvia? – Meredy se encogido de hombros

-Yo también me sorprendí pero lo verdaderamente horrible viene ahora… – dijo – Entonces Natsu le pregunto si quería a Erza como novia – Ultear se tenso – y el dijo que no sabía y después de unas palabras dijo que lo intentaría ¡Que lo intentaría! – grito exaltada - ¡¿Comprendes?! ¡Sting quiere a Erza como novia! ¡Como novia! – Ultear parpadeo varias veces procesando la información y después de hacer varios muecas lo comprendió

-Oh, dios santo – murmuro. Meredy asintió

-¡Lo se!

-Jellal no estará nada contento – murmuro de nuevo. Meredy asintió

-¡Pero lo peor de todo es que es Sting! – grito - ¡Y Jellal ya tiene algo contra el, si ahora llega y le quita a Erza…! – Ultear negó con la cabeza

-Eso no es lo peor – informo. Meredy la miro confundida y aturdida – Dos cosas, la primera: Es Sting; rubio, ojos azules, buen cuerpo, condenadamente sexy y sonrisa encantadora. Y la segunda: Jellal esta de "emo" y empezara decir _Erza no me merece a mi Mientras ella sea feliz yo también lo soy - _Dijo poniendo la voz grave. Meredy abrió los ojos espantada

-Oh por dios

-Lo se

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

-¡De inmediato! – grito Ultear. Meredy abrió el cuartito y ambas salieron

...

Rogue jugaba bajando y subiendo la pantalla a su celular, estaba en la aburrida clase de Química y para joderlo mas no estaba Sting.

Suspiro para sus adentros y se froto los ojos intentando no quedarse dormido, lo único bueno que podía sacar de eso es que se sentaba hasta atrás y podía recargar la cabeza en la pared.

Volvió la vista a la pantalla de su celular y, solamente para perder el tiempo se metió a sus contactos, en donde vio el nombre de esa mujer, Kagura.

No tenia idea de porque le había preguntado su numero, solo fue un impulso, algo muy extraño en el. Jugo con su dedo encima del número, suspiro y pensó no tenia nada que perder.

Escribió un mensaje

_Hola, Soy Rogue (El de la biblioteca). ¿Quieres salir este viernes?._

Lo leyó varias veces, y estaba apunto de enviarlo de no ser porque la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un sonriente Sting.

-Siento la demora – se disculpo – El director me llamo a su oficina – movió un papelito que traia en la mano. La maestra lo miro unos segundos molesta pero al final lo dejo pasar. Sting se sentó a un lado de el. Rogue alzo una ceja

-¿El director? – Sting asintió y le paso el papel.

-Oh si – dijo – "El director" – El pelinegro leyó el papel en el que con una impresionante bonita letra confirmaba la asistencia de el en su oficina

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? – pregunto curioso. Sting sonrió

-Solo me hizo falta una pluma y un papel – respondió. De reojo miro el celular de Rogue y sonrió – Vaya, vas en serio – el pelinegro le devolvió el papel y lo miro confundido

-¿De que hablas? – Sting señalo su celular, Rogue se sonrojo ligeramente y lo bloqueo

-Cállate – murmuro. Sting rio suavemente

-Necesitas consejos del mejor – le dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente. Rogue respiro profundamente… No iba a ser bueno.

-¡Silencio Chenney! – grito la maestra mirando amenazadoramente al pelinegro - ¡Tu también Euclaffe! – ambos asintieron distraídamente.

Rogue guardo su celular y empezó a tomar apunte, pensando en que debería de hacer, si invitarla a salir o no.

Sting por su parte empezó a jugar con su papel pasándolo de una mano a otra; sintió la perforante mirada de alguien puesta en su cara sin disimulo, alzo la vista molesto y se encontró con una afilada mirada verdosa que lo veía enojado. Sting alzo una ceja y le devolvió la mirada, Jellal hizo lo mismo. Ninguno se movió un centímetro, hasta que el timbre sonó. Ambos desviaron las miradas y salieron.

Rogue caminaba nervioso y casi por inercia. Sting le paso un brazo por los hombros y le dio un zape en la cabeza

-Vaya – dijo dramáticamente – Jamas pensé verte tan idiotizado – Rogue lo miro molesto y acelero el paso dejándolo atrás. Sting rio, se paso los brazos por la nuca y camino a grandes zancadas, cuando de nuevo sintió la furiosa mirada de Jellal. Molesto volteo a verlo sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto. Jellal frunció el ceño – Si es sobre Erza no te preocupes – Jellal pareció aflojar su mirada y dejar de apretar los puños tan fuerte. Sting lo miro divertido – Esta en buenos brazos. – se acerco a el y le susurro en el oído – Yo le enseñare todo lo que se – sintió al hombre tensarse, Sting le sonrió antes de darse la vuelta e irse detrás de Rogue.

Jellal lo fulmino con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista, ¡Maldito rubio oxigenado! ¿¡Que se creía!?

¡No iba a permitir que le quitaran a SU Erza!

.

.

.

_¡Que cojones estaba pensando!_ – Jellal se froto la cara y se recargo en el barandal. Erza no era suya y jamás lo seria, ella tenia derecho a estar con quien ella quisiera… ¿No?

...

Gray se acostó en la cama después de un pésimo día. Primero había perdido ya tres pantalones gracias a su odioso habito de quitárselos, segundo, le habían puesto un jodido reporte por pelearse con el estúpido de Natsu y Tercero y peor de todo, el estúpido de Lyon había estado coqueteando con Juvia ¡todo el maldito día!

Lo único bueno que podía sacar de eso, es que ya se había acabado. Últimamente el mismo se había sentido raro consigo mismo, no entendía que era, lo único que sabia y comprendía claramente era que ya estaba harto de su vida.

Pensaba que con los días se le pasaría, sin embargo había empeorado y, lo peor es que el no tenia hacia nada para arreglarlo, no tenia ganas.

Lo que Gray no sabia era que, había dejado abiertas muchas heridas y, ahora le estaban cobrando factura.

Molesto se removió en la cama cuando, un extraño sonido, le llamo la atención, metió su mano en la bolsa de su pantalón y lo vio. Ese jodido papelito al que le estuvo dando vueltas en su mente toda la semana. Pensó que ya lo había tirado, por eso se sorprendió de verlo hecho bolita en su pantalón.

_Llámame si quieres algo de :D_

_12-34-56-78-90-65_

_No podían ser mas obvios –_ pensó. Se paro con pereza de la cama y se dispuso a tirarlo, sin embargo, cuando tenia enfrente el bote de basura, algo sucedió dentro de su mente

¿Y si lo probaba?, es decir, no podía ser tan malo y el se creía lo suficientemente maduro como para poder controlarlo… Aparte el mismo Cobra había dicho que si no le gustaba no pedía mas y ya… Así de fácil

¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Jugo con la bola de papel en sus dedos, viéndola fijamente, como si con eso le llegara una respuesta divina. Y lo decidió

_No puede ser tan malo_ – pensó - _Solo un poco, una cosa de nada_ – pensó – _Necesito algo que me distraiga un poco, esto me servirá…_

Y, con eso en mente, marco el número que el papel tenia impreso en tinta azul. Contestaron al segundo toque

_-¿Quién?_

-Gray. Gray Fullbuster – se escucho una risa burlona

_-Así que no te resististe _

-¿Dónde nos vemos?

Y así Gray Fullbuster cometió uno de muchos errores, de los que tiempo después se arrepentiría.

...

Erza salió de las clases llena diferentes emociones, las cuales, se fusionaban para dejar a una insoportable Titania.

El primer lugar en su lista era: Mira. No podía dejar de darles vueltas a lo que le dijo en el baño, es que le había caído como una bomba, conocía a Mira y sabia que no era del tipo de "me deje llevar", claro que no, ella solamente no castraba a Laxus porque este no se dejaba. Le preocupaba mucho que ella estuviera embarazada, y le preocupaba mas el hecho de que no quería decírselo a Laxus.

Había hablado con ella seriamente durante horas, al final la albina había aceptado a regañadientes, a que su mejor amiga la acompañara el hospital a hacerse los estudios. No iban a ir hoy, únicamente por que Mira se negó rotundamente, excusando que tenía demasiada tarea atrasada. La pelirroja no le creyó nada, sin embargo, no insistió. Conocía a su amiga y sabia que por dentro se estaba muriendo de nervios. Erza se preguntaba cómo podía fingir que todo estaba normal, y, de alguna manera que no quería aceptar, la admiraba por ello. Si ella hubiera estado en su lugar se hubiera destrozado y vuelto loca, por fortuna, no era su caso.

Camino sujetando fuertemente su mochila con una mano, destrozando su tirantes, y es que por mas que se hubiera esforzado, no logro ver a Mira de la misma manera. Y entonces choco con algo.

Miro furiosa y con una aura aterradora al causante de su idiotez, pero todo su ira fue remplazada por perplejidad.

-Necesito hablar contigo – afirmo el hombre frente a ella, la agarro del brazo y la jalo a una banca, en la cual la obligo a sentarse. Erza trago saliva y miro distraídamente el piso. Laxus la perforo con su mirada

-¿D-de que quieres hablar? – pregunto haciéndose la desentendida.

-Mira esta rara conmigo – dijo sin miramientos – Quiero saber que tiene – Erza lo volteo a ver

-¿Qué te hace saber que yo se? – Laxus hizo una mueca

-Eres su mejor amiga – afirmo. – Aparte me dijeron que te vieron salir con ella de los baños – Erza asintió pero no dijo nada. – Me dijeron que Mira no parecía en muy buen estado emocional. Quiero saber que le pasa

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella? – pregunto. El rubio bufo

-Lo intente – confeso – Y me mando a la mierda

-¿Y que te hace pensar que yo te diré? – pregunto. Laxus titubeo y para sorpresa de la pelirroja, el rubio parpadeo varias veces intentando contener las lagrimas. Erza volteo incomoda y sorprendida a los lados, asegurándose de que nadie los estuviera viendo. Cuando regreso su vista, Laxus, ya no tenia rastros de haber estado a punto de llorar, sin embargo, en la cara se notaba lo afligido que estaba. Sentía pena por el, pero no le correspondía decirle lo que sucedía a Mira.

-Mira te necesita en estos momentos – dijo sorprendiendo a Laxus – Habla con ella, te lo agradecerá después – termino y se paro dejando a Laxus en la banca.

...

Lucy miraba nerviosa como Natsu se sonrojaba ligeramente, el peli rosado la había obligado a hablar en la cafetería en la que, a pesar de estar llena, Lucy sentía que solo estaban ellos dos.

Miro a la ensalada que tenia enfrente de el, la cual Natsu le había comprado diciendo que eso era ser caballeroso. La verdad era que la rubia ya no se acordaba de la apuesta de Gray y Natsu.

-Lucy – llamo Natsu. Lucy lo volteo a ver curiosa - ¿Te acuerdas del primer día? – pregunto. Lucy asintió haciendo memoria. Natsu sonrió abiertamente y sorpresivamente la agarro de las manos, la rubia se sonrojo de sobremanera.

-¿Te acuerdas que te debo una hamburguesa? – pregunto aun con su brillante sonrisa. La rubia asintió aturdida - ¿Qué te parece si el viernes vienes conmigo a que te la reponga? – pregunto. Lucy se sonrojo mas y sonrió tontamente.

¿Acaso Natsu le estaba pidiendo una cita?... O… ¿solo lo hacia como amigos?

Entrecerró los ojos intentando ver a través de los jade de el. Brillaban con intensidad, con el brillo de los ojos inocentes de un niño, la veía impaciente y curioso por su respuesta

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices? – pregunto de nuevo. Lucy rio tontamente y asintió

-Esta bien Natsu – dijo ocultando su emoción. Natsu sonrió aun mas y le soltó las manos, solo para subirlas al aire en un gesto de victoria.

-¡Sabia que aceptarías! – comento, luego la miro fijamente y le pico la nariz - ¿Te pasa algo?, estabas muy roja y me preocupe, pero quería oír la respuesta – Lucy se sonrojo mas y movió la mano.

-¡No tengo nada! – afirmo. Natsu la miro con un puchero, después e impulsivamente agarro la ensalada de Lucy, pico un poco y se la acerco a la cara - ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! – grito exaltada. Natsu entrecerró los ojos, concentrado.

-Abre la boca

-¡No soy una bebe!

-¡Ándale!

-¡¿Para que?!

-¡Para que te de un poco de ensalada!

-¡Me la puedo comer sola!

-¡Pero yo te la quiero dar! – dijo tomando por sorpresa a la rubia que ya se sentía como una idiota sonrojándose tanto en un minuto - ¡Abre la boca Lucy! ¡Ahí va el dragón!

-¡Se supone que es un tren!

-Los trenes me marean – murmuro - ¡Aaaaa…! ¡Deja pasar al dragón a su cueva! – Lucy negó con la cabeza. Natsu se le aventó y le empezó a hacer cosquillas con una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía en alto la ensalada. Lucy se intento resistir, pero al final no evito abrir la boca, lo cual Natsu aprovecho para meterle el tenedor en la boca con una sonrisa triunfante.

...

Gajeel bufo molesto por octava vez en un minuto y miro a la mujer sentada frente a el

-No entiendo nada – afirmo. Levy suspiro

-No es tan difícil

-Para ti – Levy puso los ojos en blanco

-De verdad, solo es cosa de hacer varios ejercicios – Gajeel alzo las cejas y le señalo el cuaderno

-¡Ya hice varios!

-Baja la voz – susurro Levy mirando a los lados – Estamos en una biblioteca – Gajeel frunció el ceño, pocas veces se había metido a una en su larga vida, sin embargo, ahí estaba, desperdiciando valiosas horas en los que podría estar perfeccionando su Shooby dee dooop. Al principio le pareció raro e incluso algo tétrico el olor a la vieja madera, la cual se mezclaba con el olor a libros, pero después de tres horas sentado en el mismo lugar no podía hacer mas que resignarse.

Ahora que lo pensaba se había acostumbrado a el olor. Respiro profundamente llamando la atención de la enana, la cual después de verlo siguió escribiendo algo en el cuaderno. Y en ese momento noto algo que no había notado, un olor extraño. Volvió a respirar intentando identificar de donde provenía, y lo logro. Provenía nada mas y nada menos de la mujer frente a el.

Frunció el ceño y discretamente se acerco mas, solo para comprobar. Respiro, efectivamente provenía de ella. Olía a Jazmín.

-Hueles bien – comento. Levy alzo la vista y lo miro confusa

-¿Qué? – Gajeel se hizo el desentendido fijando su vista en el cuaderno. La peli azul lo miro un rato mas totalmente alucinada.

_¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese? _

_¿Hueles bien?_

_¿Qué clase de cumplido se supone que es?_

-Ya me harte – dijo Gajeel aventando el lápiz y se paro – Luego nos vemos – Leyv parpadeo varias veces

-¿Que..? todavía no acabamos – dijo parándose también. Gajeel la miro molesto.

-No importa – dijo – Ya desperdicie mucho tiempo

-¡Pero el examen es la próxima semana! – replico

-¡Por eso! ¡Ya no tengo esperanza! – dijo exasperado – jodida escuela – murmuro antes de dar grandes zancadas a la salida. Levy se le quedo mirando un momento antes de dejarse caer en la silla. Suspiro y noto que había olvidado su cuaderno.

\- Ese estúpido – murmuro. Agarro el cuaderno con cuidado y lo metió en su mochila. Mañana se lo devolvería. Se colgó la mochila en los hombros y se dirigió a la sección de "Literatura clásica", con el objetivo de pedir prestado algún libro que llamara su atención.

Paso lentamente el largo pasillo, observando con cuidado cada libro que se posaba en su vista. Uno llamo su atención. Con cuidado lo saco y empezó a leer la sinopsis.

-Buena elección – alguien dijo a sus espaldas. La mujer cerro el libro espantada y volteo – No te hare nada – Levy examino al hombre frente a ella, era alto, rubio y delgado, su pelo estaba agarrado en una coleta baja. Tenia una camisa y pantalones de vestir.

-Disculpa ¿Te conozco? – el hombre negó con la cabeza

-No lo recuerdo – dijo agarrando el libro de las manos de Levy – Pero me gustaría que no fuera así – la peli azul movió la cabeza incomoda. Nunca había sido muy buena en el tema del amor, por no decir, que no sabia absolutamente nada.

-Levy McGarden – se presento algo nerviosa. El hombre le sonrío levemente

-Rufus Lore – dijo y le dio un delicado beso en la palma de su mano – Memorizare tu nombre, aunque, no creo que se me pueda olvidar – Levy se sonrojo levemente y miro a los lados.

-Tranquila – le dijo Rufus, el cual puso el libro de nuevo en la estantería y la volteo a ver – Yo lo tengo, te lo puedo prestar

-¡No!, no es necesario – replico apenada. Rufus negó con la cabeza

-Seria un honor – dijo. – Acompañe a mi cuarto, y con gusto se lo daré – dijo. Levy negó con la cabeza

-¡No es necesario! – se quejo - ¡Puedo rentarlo! – el rubio la miro un segundo

-O si gustas puede esperarme aquí

-¡No es por eso! – replico. El hombre alzo levemente una ceja

-¿Entonces a que se debe? – Levy lo miro sin saber que decir

-Ah… No puedo aceptar su libro – soltó finalmente

-¿Por qué no? – La brillante mente de Levy empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad buscando alguna excusa inteligente.

-P-pues por que…. Apenas lo conozco – Rufus la miro y sonrío levemente

-Si usted me permite, eso puede cambiar – Levy bajo la mirada ligeramente sonrojada. - ¿No le gustaría hacer algo este viernes? - pregunto cortésmente. Levy se mordió la lengua ¡Oh dios santo!. El hombre se alejo unos pasos al notar la indecisión de la mujer –Claro, solo si usted quiere – aclaro. Levy negó con la cabeza

-¡No! – dijo repentinamente – Digo, ósea si… me refiero a que si quiero salir con usted – pronuncio las palabras rápida y torpemente, ambos se sorprendieron.

Rufus por la torpeza de la mujer y Levy por la tontería que había dicho

-Entonces – dijo – Nos vemos el viernes – la Peli azul asintió sintiéndose como una idiota. Sentimiento totalmente desconocido en ella - ¿Le parece si nos vemos aquí mismo? ¿A las seis? – Levy volvió a asentir. El hombre sonrió levemente – Entonces que así sea, memorizare la hora y el lugar – dijo como despedida.

Levy se quedo mirando aturdida el lugar donde segundos antes estaba ese tal Rufus.

_¿Qué había pasado?_

Todo por culpa del estúpido de Gajeel. Ya hablaría con el mas tarde...

* * *

**Lamento muchísimo tardarme tanto en actualizar, de verdad lo siento mucho.**

**Muchisisismas gracias a todos los que le dieron fav's y follow, no saben como me hace feliz eso :D**

**_Viana D'Ascolli:_ Muchas gracias por tu review, y si, seria genial que Natsu hiciera algo como eso jajaja, también me gustaría verlo. Lamento mucho la tardanza, y comprenderé si ya no me lees. Saludos o/**

**_Liv-Scarlett:_ Si, yo también ya quiero que llegue el Jerza ya!. Hace mucha falta tanto en el anime como en el manga xD Y yo también ame la platica de Natsu y Sting jajaja, me gusto escribirlo xD. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, enserio. Saludos 0/**

**_Guest:_ Me hace muy feliz que te guste la historia, de verdad :D. Lamento mucho mucho la tardanza, espero que leas la continuación. Saludos 0/**

* * *

**Tengo que ser honesta con ustedes, he estado leyendo mis capítulos y me he dado cuenta de que la historia tiene muchos huecos y cosas que no encajan bien. La historia NO la voy a dejar, le tengo mucho cariño y fue mi primer historia "hecha y derecha", pero tengo que ser honesta con ustedes, tal ves no la actualice tan pronto como antes, pero les prometo no volver a tardarme tanto como esta actualización.**

**Tal ves, en algún momento la rescriba, esta vez con la trama bien desarrollada y sin dejar tantas incongruencias en esta. No es una promesa ni mucho menos, es algo que PODRIA llegar a pasar en algún momento.**

**Como sea, ya sin dejarle tanto drama por aquí, me despido :D**

**Los quiero mucho chicos, y de verdad, muchas gracias por leer la historia, y mas gracias si se tomaron la molestia de leer la actualización aun después de tanto tiempo.**

**Nos leemos ;)**

**Pd: Si ven algún dedazo o algo no duden en decirme C:**


	15. Chapter 15

_Enredados_

_Capitulo 15_

Jellal había salido de darse un baño, Laxus no estaba en el cuarto así que decidió salir a dar una vuelta por el campus.

Camino sin rumbo durante un rato, después fue a la cafetería a comprar un refresco, se sentó en unas escaleras y con calma le dio un trago, mientras veía caminar a las personas.

No lo hacia la mas mínima gracia que el estúpido de Sting estuviera coqueteando con Erza. El estaba seguro de que la pelirroja podía encontrar algo mucho mejor que un rubio oxigenado. Aparte Sting no era de su gusto, para nada, era totalmente diferente a el en todos los sentidos… o casi todos.

Y para desgracia de Jellal, lo único que tenían en común, era el que mas le disgustaba

Que ambos querían a la misma mujer.

Jellal empezó a enumerar una lista del porque Sting no le gustaba, iba en la numero 34 cuando Meredy se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué piensas? – pregunto. Jellal negó con la cabeza

-En nada – La peli rosa lo miro curiosa

-¿En Erza? – Jellal se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza varias veces.

-¡¿D-De que hablas?! – grito exaltado. Meredy se encogió de hombros

-Eres muy fácil de leer – comento. Jellal iba a decir algo cuando la mujer lo corto – Sting quiere algo con Erza – soltó de la nada. El peli azul, a pesar de ya saberlo, se quedo congelado.

Tal vez por el hecho de que alguien mas lo haya dicho, o tal vez porque alguien más se había dado cuenta.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunto

-¿De que? – Meredy frunció el ceño y lo volteo a ver

-¡No puedes quedarte sentado, y ver como te la quitan!

-¡Erza no me pertenece! – replico rojo. Meredy no sabia si del coraje y la vergüenza. Supuso que de ambos

-¡Jellall no te puedes quedar cruzado de brazos! – grito. El peli azul la miro un segundo

-¿Y que quieres que haga? ¡No le puedo decir absolutamente nada a ninguno de los!... Erza y yo no somos nada – lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, un susurro que iba dirigido a el, recordándose, que efectivamente, no eran nada.

-¡Entonces conquístala! – Jellal se paro de las escaleras y la miro de reojo

-No me merezco a Erza – afirmo y se alejo de una molesta Meredy

-Estúpido – murmuro. Luego soltó un suspiro. Estaba al tanto de por que Jellal tenía esa actitud. Era algo serio y razonable, pero ya había pasado hace tiempo, aparte, no había sido solo culpa de el… ¿Cierto?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche dio paso a un hermoso día, en el que para muchos seria mucho mas importante de lo que imaginaban.

Rogue miraba curioso a un bañado Sting, el cual, escribía algo en un cuaderno. Rogué se levanto cansadamente

-Voy a bañarme – anuncio. Sting asintió. Rogue lo miro curioso por ultima vez, y se metió a bañar.

Sting cerro el cuaderno y lo metió en su mochila. Se puso unos jeans, una camisa azul y una chaqueta. Se miro en el espejo contento con su aspecto. Agarro un burrito que guardaba en el pequeño refrigerador y se lo comió, poco después salió Rogue con una toalla atada en la cintura

-¿Qué hacías hace rato?. – pregunto – en el cuaderno – explico. Sting se reincorporo

-Tarea – Rogue lo miro alucinado

-¿Qué? – pregunto incrédulo, y preocupándose por que su oído estuviera dejando de funcionar. Sting se rio

-Te la copie – anuncio – El profesor Gildarts me advirtió que si no la entregaba perdería el año

-¿Por una tarea? – Sting asintió

-Algo así, es que no he hecho nada… Fue bueno de su parte dejarme entregarle la última – comento. Rogue asintió y se empezó a cambiar

-¿Cuándo se supone que competimos?

-Mañana, contra unos de último grado. No se cómo se llaman – anuncio antes de que su amigo preguntara. Rogue asintió mientras se ponía una chamarra

-A hecho mucho frio – comento. Sting asintió dándole la razón. Minutos después ambos se dirigían a la clase. Que para alegría de Rogue, era literatura.

-Joder – susurró Sting a su lado – Odio esta clase – Rogue lo miro de reojo

-Si pusieras atención te gustaría – Sting puso los ojos en blanco

Para sorpresa de ambos el profesor se había enfermado y no había ido, así que los habían dejado salir durante esa clase.

-Que alivio – comento el rubio – Pensé que moriría– Rogue bufo

-No jodas – dijo – Voy a la biblioteca a adelantar un proyecto ¿Vienes? – El rubio negó con la cabeza

-Como si fuera a desperdiciar mi hora libre haciendo tareas – EL pelinegro se encogió de hombros y se fue.

Sting dirigió sus pasos al "parque" donde pensó que dormiría un buen rato, estaba apunto de llegar cuando vio a Erza caminando enfrente de el. Sonrió para sus adentros y se acerco a ella

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? – saludo una ves que se puso a su lado. La pelirroja pareció sorprenderse, pero no disminuyo el paso

-Voy tarde y tengo examen – Sting rio y miro su reloj

-Bastante tarde, diría yo – Erza lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Que gracioso – murmuro. El rubio alzo los hombros

-Solo decía – la mujer puso los ojos en blanco. Sting la miro curioso - ¿Te quedaste dormida? – mas que pregunta era afirmación. Erza se sonrojo bruscamente

-¡C-claro que n-no! – tartamudeo. Sting la miro divertido

-No sabes mentir – le informo. Erza lo volvió a fulminar con la mirada y luego la volvió al frente

-¡Mi alarma no sonó! – aclaro – No se que le pasa, es la segunda vez que me hace lo mismo – se quejo

-¿Y Tina? – Erza alzo una ceja

-¿Tina?

-Si, tu compañera de cuarto – la pelirroja rio suavemente. Sting se le quedo viendo sorprendido, nunca la había escuchado reír de esa manera, parpadeo varias veces.

-Es Mira – dijo – Y ahora, de verdad tengo que apurarme – Sting movió la cabeza varias veces

-No te dejaran pasar, mejor di que te enfermaste – Erza lo miro un segundo y negó con la cabeza

-No

-¿Ya viste la hora? – la pelirroja asintió – Ya paso media hora

-Lo se

-No acabaras tu examen – Erza lo volteo a ver y titubeo un momento

Sting tenia razón, su examen era de Historia y Erza era pésima en historia, no lo acabaría en la media hora restante, pero si faltaba… ¿Qué podía pasar?, nunca faltaba, seguramente no le dirían nada.

-Tengo que ir – afirmo, pero no se movió un centímetro. Sting la miro divertido

-Puedes estudiar mas – comento, Erza hizo un puchero con la boca, lo cual le pareció adorable – Oh, vamos – dijo - ¿Qué mas te digo para que no me dejes solito? – pregunto. Erza frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos

-¿Por qué estas afuera? – pregunto. Sting se encogió de hombros hasta que el aura de Erza empezó a cambiar

-E-el maestro no v-vino – informo temiendo por su vida. Erza la miro confundida un minuto para después asentir. Sting dejo escapar un suspiro - ¿Entonces me vas a dejar solo? – pregunto. Erza lo miro divertida y negó con la cabeza

-Tienes razón, no acabare el examen en media hora – dijo, luego apretó los dientes – Ese maldito despertador – Sting sonrió y empezó a caminar de regreso. Erza lo miro confundida

-¿A dónde vas?

-_Vamos _a mi lugar favorito– dijo. Erza se le quedo mirando la espalda unos segundos y después lo alcanzo.

Sting la llevo a ese lugar al que nunca se había metido, lo había visto muchas veces sin embargo, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que se podía meter. Se sintió estúpida por tal tontería.

No sabia que esperaba de ese lugar, pero definitivamente no era lo que estaba viendo en estos momentos. Había muchos arboles, el pasto era verde y estaba algo crecido, había un pequeño rio artificial en el centro, hubiera sido un lugar bonito, pero el olor a cigarro, las botellas tiradas y condones no ayudaban mucho.

Volteo a ver al rubio que miraba fijamente el rio

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunto.

-Mi lugar favorito

-¿Hablas en serio? – Sting asintió y la volteo a ver

-¿Por qué?

-No lo se – respondió la pelirroja, viendo fijamente la reja que marcaba la división entre la escuela y la ciudad – No me esperaba esto

El rubio se dejo caer enfrente del rio y se recargo en un árbol

-¿Qué esperabas? – Erza se encogió de hombros

-No se – ninguno dijo nada durante un rato. Ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos

Sting miraba al rio fijamente, mientras que Erza lo veía a el.

-La fotografía dura mas – dijo de repente Sting. Erza se sonrojo tanto como su pelo y negó con la cabeza

-¿!Q-que d-dices?! – grito exaltada – ¡I-idiota! – El rubio la miro divertido un segundo.

-¿Cómo sigue tu tobillo? – pregunto. Erza respiro profundamente contralando su enojo para contestar apropiadamente.

-Mejor, gracias – dijo y en un momento de impulso se sentó a un lado de el

-…

-…

-¿Por qué no les querías decir que te paso? – pregunto. Erza la miro confundida

-¿De que hablas?

-De la ves que fuimos con Natsu-san y los demás – dijo. La pelirroja se tenso. Sting hablaba de la ves que se esguinzo el tobillo, y Natsu le pregunto cómo se había lastimado, y ella le dio un poco de vueltas al asunto.

-No lo se – respondió en un suspiro. Claro que lo sabia…. Ambos lo sabían

-Ya te dije que no sabes mentir – Erza lo miro sorprendida. Sting seguía viendo fijamente el pequeño rio artificial frente a ellos, parecía estar relajado, sin embargo, la manera en el que tenia fruncida ligeramente la nariz, decía lo contrario.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Eres muy transparente – confeso. Erza se tenso

-…

-También escondes mucho tus sentimientos, e intentas protegerte con esa imagen que, con los años te has construido – Sorpresivamente Erza no dijo nada para defenderse. Sting la volteo a ver y se encontró con una imagen que jamás creyó vería

Erza tenia la cabeza escondida en sus rodillas, las cuales abrazaba con sus brazos

Y lo comprendió. Ella estaba rota.

El rubio miro sorprendido como la pelirroja alzaba ligeramente la cabeza y, sin mirarlo, empezaba a hablar.

-Yo… Un amigo.. Simon murió en un accidente – empezó en un susurro apenas audible.

Sting la miraba, y entendía lo que ella pretendía. Quería sacarlo todo, y de alguna manera había encontrado la ocasión y a la persona perfecta y el la escucharía. La pelirroja se acomodó en su lugar y se apretó más las rodillas al pecho

– Se supone que solo iríamos a una fiesta, Simon, Milliana, Sho y Jellal – la sola mención de ese nombre hizo que su cuerpo se tensara en alerta, se obligo a tranquilizarse y a olvidar su repentino enojo – Todo estaba bien… todo estaba perfectamente, debi de haber sospechado que todo era demasiado… perfecto. Todos empezamos a beber… y se nos paso, y… Jellal parecía cada ves mas enojado, por una razón que, aun no comprendo y cuando nos íbamos… el dijo que manejaría. Debimos decirle que no… debimos de haberlo hecho caso a Simon… pero ninguno pensó en lo que pasaría… Simon me obligo a irme en la parte trasera por que Jellal estaba algo…agresivo… Y entonces… - Erza paro y parpadeo varias veces intentando espantar las lágrimas que en algún momento habían empezado a caer – Arranco… y todos estábamos tan bien… tan felices… y entonces Simon comento algo que a Jellal no le hizo gracia… y empezó a gritar cosas... y Simon empezó a gritar cosas de vuelta… y entonces todo se salió de control… Jellal soltó el volante y se le aventó a Simon… Nosotros no… no hicimos nada… Yo no hice nada… me congele por completo… y entonces Milliana grito algo, y cuando quise reaccionar fue demasiado tarde… Un maldito camión nos choco en la parte del copiloto… Y yo… solo vi las luces… y… - Para ese momento Erza ya no hacia el intento de no llorar - ¡No hice nada!... Si hubiera agarrado el volante… Simon no… no estaría muerto – Sting la veía sin parpadear. Erza se apretaba con sus rodillas, como si de esa manera todo el dolor se fuera. – Si yo… Si hubiera escuchado a Simon… - el rubio, no lo pensó, solo fue un impulso. La abrazo.

En el momento en que Erza sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Sting no pudo mas.

Se derrumbo. El escudo que se había tardado años en armar se destrozaba en unos segundos, y ella no hacia nada, no podía hacer nada, solo llorar. Se aferro a la chaqueta de Sting, y dejo que las lagrimas que había reprimido por años salieran enfrente de ese hombre.

Sting por su parte nunca había estado tan sorprendido. La Erza fuerte y valiente que conocía, se estaba derrumbando. En ese momento ya no parecía "Titania", parecía una niña condenada a vivir una pesadilla, que no se merecía.

Y la admiro.

Admiro su fuerza y su valentía.

Por que no todos se atreven a sonreír fingiendo que toda va bien, cuando todo esta mal. Por que no todos aguantan tanto tiempo sin derrumbarse y, ella lo había logrado, había aguantado por años todo el dolor el cual, día a día, se tragaba con una sonrisa.

Y se dijo a si mismo que no dejaría que ningún hombre la lastimara.

Mucho menos Jellal.

El se convertiría en su protector. En su escudo. En su armadura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gray miraba atentamente la bolsita que Cobra le acababa de dar, era un bolsa chiquita y con un polvo azulado en su interior. La apretó y miro de reojo como Cobra se alejaba de el.

Metió la bolsa en el bolsillo de su pantalón y soltó un sonoro suspiro. Se dio la vuelta y miro a la ciudad que se extendía frente a el. Podía dar una vuelta. Chasqueo la lengua. No le apetecía hacer nada.

Así que camino hacia la escuela y se metió por debajo de la reja, como había hecho continuamente, le gustaba el lugar para ir y fumar, pero estaba consciente de que no era el mejor para probar algo nuevo. Camino hacia la salida del lugar, mientras pateaba una botella de cerveza

Vagamente se pregunto como los profesores no se daban cuenta que el lugar estaba hecho un asco. Tampoco es como que le importara mucho, pero aun asi, si el fuera el director se aseguraría de que su escuela estuviera en perfecto en estado, pero al parecer a Makarov no le importaba mucho.

A lo lejos escucho los vítores, medio sonrió, estaban apunto de competir unas personas llamadas "Mermeid Heels" contra unos que se llamaban "White horse". Apresuro el paso, como no tenia nada mejor que hacer, iría a ver como competían.

Cuando por el rabillo del ojo noto algo que llamo su atención. Parpadeo y frunció el ceño, volvió la vista y se dio cuenta de que no lo había imaginado.

Erza y Sting estaban abrazados.

Tuvo que contener un grito y se hizo para atrás, escondiéndose en el proceso detrás de un árbol. Respiro y frunció el ceño

¿Qué cojones estaba pasando?

Nunca había sido chismoso, y nunca había escuchado y/o visto, algo a escondidas, pero definitivamente, eso había llamado su completa atención.

Con cuidado se asomo y pudo comprobarlo. Erza y Sting estaban abrazados. Solo veía sus espaldas y sus cabelleras, pero definitivamente, Erza estaba aferrada a el. Y eso lo sorprendió aun mas.

Vamos, que jamás se imagino que Erza fuera así de… cariñosa.

¡¿Por qué estaban abrazados?!. Gray parpadeo y se dio cuenta de que no tenia sentido. Ellos no eran nada, y según tenia entendido, Erza estaba enamorada de Jellal y viceversa. Y, para su enojo, Sting estaba interesado en Juvia.

¿No?

¿Entonces por que?

No podía crear alguna razón lógica para esa escena tan… peculiar. Y tampoco podía quitar la cara de asombro que tenía y muchos menos desviar la vista. Vamos, que ver a Erza y a Sting en esa situación…

Movió la cabeza hacia los lados y bufo por lo bajo.

Y entonces noto algo.

No sentía nada. No sentía celos y tampoco se sentía enojado, solo sorprendido. Y no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa. Era un alivio que Titania ya no estuviera ocupando sus pensamientos.

Con ese pensamiento salió del "parque" y se dirigió a ver la competencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Natsu había arrestado a Lucy a la cacha futbol, donde seria la competencia. Subieron las gradas y se sentaron hasta arriba.

Natsu la miro con una sonrisa y Lucy noto que aun no soltaba su mano, incomoda, se zafo y miro al frente. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Natsu?. El pelirrosa alzo las cejas, confuso

-¿Por qué te soltaste? – pregunto. La rubia se sonrojo e intento maquinar alguna excusa

-Ahm… Tengo calor

-¿Calor? – Natsu hizo un puchero – Que curioso, por que parece que va a nevar – dijo viendo al cielo. Lucy se maldijo por ser tan idiota y rio nerviosa

-Si…Que curioso.. ¿No? – por fortuna, el profesor Macao dio inicio a la competencia.

Consistía en pegarle, con una pelota, a los del otro equipo, y quien les pegara a todos primero ganaría.

Pusieron tres pelotas en el centro y cuando sonó el silbato los dos equipos se abalanzaron por ellas.

-¡Vamos! – grito Natsu con los brazos en el aire - ¡Vamos! – La rubia lo miro con una ceja alzada

-¿A quien apoyas, Natsu? – El nombrado la volteo a ver y alzo las cejas. Luego miro a la cancha e hizo un puchero

-Pues… ahm… ¡A las sirenas! – grito. La rubia miro la cancha y noto que el equipo de Mermeid Hells solo tenia 5 integrantes, mientras el otro tenia 13. Estaban en una gran desventaja. Entonces sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado.

Volteo y se topo con la coqueta sonrisa de Loki

-Hola, Lucy – saludo - ¿Me extrañaste? – por alguna razón la presencia de el, la ponía nerviosa. No es como si le gustara, si no algo mas. Sintió como la mirada de Natsu se clavaba en ella.

La rubia rio nerviosa sin saber que responder. Loki la miro y le sonrió de vuelta

-Te ves hermosa hoy – la rubia se sonrojo y escucho que Natsu murmura algo – Opacas a todas las flores

-¡Loki! – se quejo Lucy con un sonrojo. Loki rio levemente y, sin mas, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla

-Me tengo que ir, Lucy – dijo. La rubia asintió aturdida. Loki miro a Lucy y luego a Natsu. Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Natsu se cruzo de brazos y fulmino con la mirada a Loki, de reojo podía ver el nerviosismo de su amiga, cosa que le causo mas enojo. No entendía por que ese idiota la podía sonrojar tanto. ¿Qué demonios le veía?, era un engreído, coqueto, ególatra, etc.

Natsu decidió en ese momento que Loki no le caía bien.

-No me gusta – sentencio. Lucy lo volteo a ver – Loki, no me gusta

-¿Por qué no? – pregunto curiosa. Natsu miro nervioso a los lados ¿Qué debía de decir?

¿Que sentía celos de Loki? Eso estaba descartado, le daba vergüenza decirlo en voz alta

-Es demasiado estúpido – argumento. La rubia arrugo la nariz y miro a Natsu extrañada.

-¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto – Estas actuando raro – Natsu negó varias veces con la cabeza y centro toda su atención en los juegos frente a el.

Lucy lo miro de reojo, y no pudo evitar fantasear con que Natsu estaba celoso… Tal vez si lo estaba, tal vez sentía algo por ella… Se dio una bofetada mentalmente, Natsu no podía estar celoso, es decir, el no sentía nada por ella, y se lo había dejado claro mas de una vez.

La rubia soltó un suspiro y miro el juego. Debía dejar de hacerse ilusiones con Natsu, el no la veía de esa manera. Unas gradas mas adelante estaba Loki, hablando con varias mujeres. Tal vez debía dejar que Loki la acortejara… Tal vez podrían a llegar tener una relación… Tal vez no seria tan malo…


End file.
